Pour une Utopie
by Crusoe
Summary: Une élève qui ne dort jamais, un professeur sexy, un violoncelle rebelle, des explosions, des testicules, des duels, des animaux, une pointe de masochisme, un zeste de romantisme niais...Et une quête utopique qu'on pourrait croire sponsorisée par Disney.
1. Chapter 1 : Sirène et Zombie

**Bonjour ! Voici ma première fic.  
>J'ai déjà commencé à la poster sur un autre site de fanfiction, mais une amie m'a conseillé de faire de même ici. Pas d'alerte donc si vous remarquez deux histoires semblables avec différents noms d'auteurs (le mien était déjà pris sur ce site = ).**

**Je mentionne également (je ne sais pas si c'est nécessaire, mais étant peu douée en déchiffrage d'anglais, je préfère ne pas prendre de risque) que tout appartient à la génialissime J. (« Ouiiiiin ! ») à part l'héroïne. Que dire d'autre ?  
>Mon héroïne n'est pas une Mary Sue (je tiens à le préciser à chaque fois, je suis un peu traumatisée par ces énergumènes, en fait…). Elle n'est pas d'une beauté extraordinaire, elle n'a pas un passé torturé, elle n'a pas de don génialissime. Bon, elle a un don, mais ça, c'est dû à un traumatisme crânien, donc ça compte pas (si ?). Le fait est que tout ce qu'elle va accomplir, elle le devra surtout à sa volonté et à son travail.<br>Précisons aussi, qu'au-delà de la quête utopique, l'histoire tournera autour d'une romance. Bon, à la base, elle est sensée évoluer lentement, mais voyez, j'ai la plume plutôt…indisciplinée. Toute l'histoire peut avancer d'un grand coup par un simple accès d'humeur, donc, s'il vous plait, ne m'en veuillez pas trop si toute cette fic vous semble…humm…inégale. Ayant déjà écrit les premiers chapitres, moi-même j'observe que mon ton…oscille. Mais je ferai de mon mieux pour ne tomber ni dans le trop sérieux, ni dans le délire sans queue ni tête.**

**Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce premier chapitre, et merci pour avoir au moins cliqué jusqu'ici ! **

**Ce chapitre est écrit à la troisième personne, mais le reste sera à la première (du moins, avant changement d'humeur brutal de ma plume ^^).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre I<strong>

_Zombie et Sirène_

Il n'y avait absolument aucun signe de vie.  
>Effarée, une jeune fille observait le no man's land qui s'étalait à sa vue. Elle était pieds nus, simplement revêtue d'une chemise de nuit légère qui s'enflait de temps en temps au contact de la brise qui parcourait le lieu, faible mais fraîche. Elle balayait doucement les herbes plus ou moins hautes des collines et vallons environnants, pour se perdre on ne sait où. Du moins, la fille, elle, l'ignorait.<p>

Elle tremblait, de par la fraicheur, de par la panique, de par ses membres fébriles. Dans un élan de ce qu'elle voulait de lucidité, de calme et de raisonnement, elle considéra une butte plus haute que les autres et s'y précipita. A son sommet, elle jeta un regard circulaire aux alentours.  
>Là, juste dans la direction que prenait le vent, elle entrevit ce qui ressemblait à un pont qui rejoignait deux proéminentes masses de roches.<p>

Avec une hâte dont ne pouvait être responsable qu'une poussée de peur et d'adrénaline, elle tenta de le rejoindre à une vitesse qu'elle n'avait jamais atteinte dans sa vie. Et pour raison, elle n'avait jamais été sportive. Mais même ce facteur, rajouté à la faim et la soif qui l'assaillaient, ne pouvait rien contre le mouvement de panique qui la faisait haleter de terreur, voire se prendre la tête d'un geste rageur et, elle en était consciente, inutile.  
>Et en effet, quelle rage elle ressentait lorsque, dans sa course effrénée, le pont ne semblait pas se rapprocher aussi vite qu'elle le voulait. Le manque d'une notion de temps, de plus, l'angoissait, celle-ci ne sachant déceler la durée de sa progression.<br>Mais, enfin, après moult prises de tête stériles et cris de désarroi, elle arriva au pont, tout de pierre fait. Elle hésita un instant à le franchir, lorgnant suspicieusement son état, puis se décida à le traverser, sans savoir pour autant où cela allait la mener. Elle s'arrêta subitement au milieu de la construction en avisant un scintillement significatif.

De l'eau !

De l'autre coté du pont, un sentier sinueux descendait une colline pour aller dans une direction inconnue, mais l'important était là : ce sentier longeait une masse importante d'eau qui s'étalait en son contrebas. La jeune fille reprit sa démarche dans une frénésie folle.  
>Elle avait besoin d'eau. De beaucoup d'eau.<p>

Elle rejoignit le sentier, puis en sortit quelques mètres plus loin, pour dévaler la pente qui menait à ce qu'elle reconnut comme un lac. Elle avait cependant très mal évalué l'inclinaison de la descente nécessaire, beaucoup plus plongeante qu'elle ne l'avait considérée. Dans sa hâte, elle en perdit l'équilibre et fit un rouler-bouler dont la violence n'eut alors d'égal que le ridicule de la vision de la jeune fille, à moitié découverte de sa chemise de nuit.  
>Elle fit une réception très douloureuse sur les fesses, et s'effondra en se cognant la tête, tout aussi durement. Complètement sonnée, elle ne fit même pas attention au sang qui commençait à se répandre sur son pyjama déjà tâché du vert de l'herbe.<p>

Elle se rua comme un zombie de mauvais film sur le rivage, rampant à moitié pour, enfin, plonger pitoyablement la tête dans l'eau, la bouche grand ouverte. Elle s'en fichait complètement de savoir si la substance aqueuse était potable ou non, la soif avait depuis un bon moment déjà pris le dessus sur la raison. Elle avala à grande gorgée, et finit par se retrouver complètement immergée, laissant son corps, trempé d'une sueur on ne peut plus glamour, se laisser aller à la douceur de l'onde.  
>Sa tête commençait à lui tourner, et une douleur commençait elle-même à s'y attaquer à coup de pioches.<br>Pourtant, la jeune fille en fit abstraction une seconde fois, ayant avisé quelque chose de plus intéressant qu'une stupide commotion cérébrale. C'était un objet brillant qui reposait sous l'eau.  
>Un bijou ?<br>Elle s'en saisit, mais se stoppa nette dans son geste lorsqu'elle vit apparaître une autre main d'un étrange reflet bleuté, et qui elle aussi avait apparemment voulu attraper l'objet.

Elle leva les yeux, et découvrit, interdite, la propriétaire de la main bleue. Il était stupide, dans son esprit, de songer à une sirène. Pourtant, c'est l'idée qui la percuta en premier.  
>Mais ça n'existait pas. Mais bon sang, ça ressemblait bien à une sirène. Mais ça n'existait pas. Mais voyons, c'était bien une sirène. Mais ça n'existait pas ! Mais…<p>

Cédant à une crise de schizophrénie passagère, elle fixait la créature, qui elle-même ne la quittait de ses yeux écarquillés. Puis, pour toute réaction, avisant que la chose dont elle s'était emparée devait lui appartenir, elle le lui tendit avec un sourire qu'elle essayait sympathique, et non dément.  
>La créature, qui parut davantage encore étonnée, esquissa un geste pour saisir l'objet. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse reprendre quoi que ce soit, la blessée s'écroula de tout son corps dans l'eau, à plat ventre, la main encore tendue vers l'être aquatique.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 : Crusoe ou la vie magique

**Bonjouuur ! **

**Voila donc un épisode quelque peu…chiant, pour tout avouer. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, mais c'était passage obligé, histoire de poser les bases. Et j'ai conscience qu'elles sont certes…bancales, compte tenu du fait que j'ai cherché à dégrossir de peur d'ennuyer.  
>Et puis, pour tout avouer, je ne suis pas une pro des dialogues, qui me semblent systématiquement stéréotypés et pas très réalistes.<strong>

**On en apprend donc ici vite fait sur le passé et l'avenir de l'héroïne. Bref, un chapitre pas très amusant, mais qui va permettre de lancer la suite.**

**Bonne lecture (enfin, j'espère) !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre II<strong>

_Crusoe ou la vie magique_

« Morgane Crusoe. Je me suis enfuie de ma campagne pour…étudier à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie. »

Ce fut ce que je prétendis. Parce que j'étais complètement paumée et que c'était ce que disait un petit papier coincé dans…mon soutien-gorge.

C'était mes premiers mots à Dumbledore depuis qu'il m'avait trouvée, gisant lamentablement dans le lac. C'était aussi un terrible mensonge, parce que je n'étais qu'une simple moldue atterrie dans…dans…

Soyons clairs. Toute personne normalement constituée serait sous le choc de se retrouver soudainement plongée dans un nouvel univers, qui plus est magique. Et davantage encore s'il se révélait qu'il s'agissait d'un monde bien connu dont on a déjà lu les livres.  
>J'en étais restée muette de stupeur. Pendant des jours.<br>Je m'étais accusée de folie, avais cherché des caméras cachées, et même le fil invisible lorsque, d'un coup de baguette, le directeur avait fait léviter une potion de soin jusqu'à moi.

J'avais cessé de chercher lorsqu'une fois, m'accusant de démence avec colère, j'avais fait exploser les fenêtres de l'infirmerie. Ma raison fut vaincue une fois pour toutes la nuit suivante, lorsque j'avais rêvé de ma rencontre avec l'être de l'eau, inondant de ce fait la salle des soins.

Je m'étais donc rattachée à ce petit bout de papier, précisant une identité imaginaire. Le but ? Aucune idée. L'auteur ? Encore moins. La seule chose sûre était qu'il constituait mon billet d'entrée pour Hogwarts. Et surtout un billet de sortie pour l'hôpital psychiatrique.

A ces mots, je jaugeai donc le regard de Dumbledore, priant pour qu'il se satisfasse de cette maigre explication. J'avais déjà croisé son regard plusieurs fois…et s'il avait déjà usé de Legilimancie ?

- Ravi d'entendre votre voix, mademoiselle Crusoe, me déclara gentiment le directeur. Si je comprends bien, et arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, vous faites donc partie des conservateurs qui refusent toute pratique magique ?

Je jubilais. Il me donnait une histoire toute faite et m'épargnait le tracas de l'invention d'un mensonge, qui ne pouvait être que bancal de ma part.

- C'est exact. Je n'ai même pas le droit à une baguette, fis-je d'un air faussement indigné.

- Je comprends, je comprends…vous n'avez donc aucune base en matière de sorcellerie ?

Je marquai une pause de réflexion. Connaître la formule de quelques sorts ne pouvait pas être considéré comme une véritable base. Je lui en donnai toutefois quelques unes, histoire de le détourner de ma véritable identité moldue. Il s'en satisfit et me proposa –généreusement- un deal :

- Je vous propose, compte tenu de votre âge, de passer en cinquième année…

Je me figeai d'effroi. Malade, il était malade !

- …qui se clôt par l'examen des B.U.S.E.S.

Je me corrigeai avec tout le vocabulaire qui me venait. Doublement malade.

- Si vous y obtenez des résultats convaincants, je vous autorise à poursuivre vos études ici. Il va de soi que vous aurez tous les cours de rattrapage que vous jugerez nécessaires.

Il avait prononcé sa dernière phrase avec un petit air amusé, certainement parce que j'avais ouvert ma bouche d'effarement et de manière on ne peut plus ridicule. Dans l'incapacité d'objecter quoi que ce soit, parce que je le jugeais déjà bien gentil de m'accepter, je hochai la tête.

- Monsieur le directeur, j'aurais une dernière requête, demandai-je timidement.

Il hocha la tête dans un signe m'encourageant à poursuivre.

- Si je me rappelle bien, il y a une cérémonie de répartition. Et…je ne voudrais pas me faire remarquer…enfin, vous savez, mon âge…

- Souhaitez-vous que nous y remédions maintenant ?

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas…

Le bureau du directeur regorgeait de merveilles. Je voulais tout voir mais je n'avais apparemment pas assez d'yeux. Fumseck semblait dormir profondément sur son promontoire, et le Choipeaux lui-même reposait dans un coin, ensomeillé. Lorsque Dumbledore le saisit délicatement, celui-ci s'étonna :

- Déjà la rentrée ?

- N'ayez crainte, pas encore. Vous avez tout le temps de concevoir votre nouvelle chansonnette.

L'objet rapiécé poussa un soupir réjoui et vint se poser sur ma tête. J'eus alors le désagréable sentiment d'un intrus trifouillant dans ma cervelle déjà bien amochée. Dans un réflexe de défense, je choisis de cloîtrer fermement mes pensées. Une petite voix, alors, m'intima : « Détendez-vous. Laissez-vous faire. Je ne pourrai vous envoyer nulle part si vous me restez ainsi fermée. »

Oui, mais était-il de confiance ? Fouillait-il les souvenir ? Malgré mes suspicions à l'égard du morceau de tissu qui reposait sur ma tête, je le laissai faire son travail.

« Par pitié, Gryffondor, par pitié… »

Mais l'étoffe consultait surtout mes émotions et mes capacités.  
>« Vous êtes plutôt intelligente…vous vous sentiriez mieux à Serdaigle. Je vous vois aussi pleine de la ruse du Serpent…mais le courage… »<p>

Je ne pouvais pas réellement m'indigner. Il était vrai que je préférais régler les problèmes, non en fonçant dans le tas, mais avec force de réflexion et de stratégie. Mais je ne pouvais pas aller ailleurs. Alors avec toute la force que je pus, bouillonnante de volonté, je lui criai mentalement :  
>« C'est Gryffondor, ou c'est rien ! »<p>

Puis, gênée de ma propre verve, et pour répondre à la surprise du Choixpeau, je rajoutai :  
>« Je dois impérativement veiller sur quelqu'un, vous comprenez ? »<p>

Le bout de tissu émit un grognement et déclara, sans grand enthousiasme, « Gryffondor ». Je ne souris pas, je ne rejoignis pas de table, je ne fus pas applaudie.

En fait, je me sentis…complètement seule. Cependant, j'en étais consciente, je devais m'en satisfaire. Pendant toutes les années à venir.

Parce que dans mon esprit avait germé un projet ambitieux. Il demandait un profil bas, une extrême rigueur, et la nécessité de ne troubler en aucun cas l'histoire. Je voulais sauver le monde sorcier. Pas seulement ceux qui allaient perdre dans la bataille. Tout le monde.


	3. Chapter 3 : Snape et Testicules

**Et voici le troisième chapitre, qui est quand même un peu plus léger et, je l'espère (j'aurais vraiment loupé mon coups dans le cas contraire), un peu plus marrant.**

**Donc ici, première rencontre avec notre célébrité internationale, j'ai nommé Sevy.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez, et merci de vos lectures !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre III<strong>

_Snape et...testicules !_

Dans son extrême générosité –encore une fois- le directeur m'avait « prêté » une petite somme d'argent. Prêté parce que, par honnêteté, j'avais refusé de profiter davantage de sa bienveillance. Je lui avais promis de le rembourser, par quelconque moyen. Ce à quoi il s'était empressé de répondre :  
>« Si c'est cela qui vous gêne tant, je peux vous employer… »<p>

Avais-je accepté ? Bien que cela fût encore d'une générosité à peine cachée, oui. Je fus donc officiellement Morgane Crusoe, élève à Hogwarts et « Assurée de l'Entretien de l'Ecole ».  
>Une femme de ménage, quoi. Un plagiat de Rusard.<p>

Les élèves, selon Dumbledore, étaient agités et salissants. Les elfes de maison ne travaillaient malheureusement que la nuit, à l'ombre des étudiants, et il lui fallait quelqu'un pour assurer un minimum de nettoyage pendant la journée.

- Mon employé Monsieur Rusard sera ravi d'avoir une aide aussi précieuse que la votre. Cette année, mademoiselle, va être très spéciale. Vous lui épargnerez quelque surmenage.

- Spéciale ?

- Vous serez mise au courant à la rentrée, comme tous les élèves. En attendant, j'ose espérer de votre part la plus entière discrétion, avait-il répliqué avec beaucoup de malice.

Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, cela ne faisait aucun doute pour moi. Il s'agissait pour Harry de sa…quatrième année, avais-je calculé.

Ayant perçu une « avance de salaire », je me rendis donc au Chemin de Traverse, accompagnée d'un elfe de maison, Twinny, requis pour son transplanage. Je le congédiai une fois arrivée, préférant virevolter à ma guise dans la rue. Je fus éblouie par le monde qui y grouillait en ce début de juillet. Les vacanciers avaient apparemment décidé de profiter du rare beau temps de l'Angleterre pour flâner comme moi devant les boutiques.

Je passai en prenant mon temps chez Fleury et Bott, puis me rendis au magasin de chaudrons, à la boutique de robe de seconde main, à la papeterie et, enfin, me précipitai avec entrain chez l'Apothicaire.  
>Je me maudis de m'être laisser emportée sans réfléchir parmi les magasins. Je me retrouvais ensevelie d'affaires et, qui plus est, d'un chaudron.<br>Tenant par un bras les énormes sachets, dans l'autre main la liste des ingrédients nécessaires aux cours de Potions, je pénétrai dans la boutique aussi étrange que fascinante. C'était une farandole de pots, de tonneaux, de sachets de poudre, de plumes, d'organes non identifiés…  
>Je n'allais jamais trouver quoi que ce soit dans ce capharnaüm !<br>Par chance, un homme derrière un comptoir, certainement le tenant de la boutique, m'avisa, et me demanda, certainement habitué aux élèves paumés :

- Quelle année ?

- Cinquième, répondis-je après m'être demandée de quoi il retournait.

Je lui tendis la liste, mais l'homme n'y accorda pas la moindre attention et plongea dans l'arrière-boutique. Je m'accoudai au comptoir, examinant l'antre de l'Apothicaire qui offrait tant à voir. Mon cœur s'arrêta d'un battement lorsque j'aperçus, à ma droite, un homme qui m'observait avec froideur, sans retenue.  
>« Snape », pensai-je aussitôt, sans une once d'effroi cependant.<br>Il tenait dans sa main un sachet rempli de petites boules.  
>« Un méchant monsieur avec des bonbons », ne puis-je m'empêcher de me représenter.<br>Je m'empressai de regarder ailleurs, avec un sourire difficile à cacher.

Pour tout avouer, connaissant l'histoire du professeur des Potions, j'avais bien du mal à le craindre. J'avais en fait, et il aurait certainement été pétrifié de l'apprendre, une certaine admiration pour la chauve-souris. Après tout, c'est lui qui trompait si bien Voldemort, et toujours lui qui agissait par amour.  
>A mes yeux, il méritait amplement sa rédemption.<p>

D'ailleurs, Monsieur la Terreur des cachots se rapprochait dangereusement de moi. Parce qu'il n'aurait pas été naturel de ne pas le remarquer, rapport à son insistance, je fus bien obligée de le reconsidérer du regard.

- Vous êtes la nouvelle élève.

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une constatation qui avait claqué comme un fouet à mes oreilles, bien qu'elle ne fût que murmurée.  
>il était évident que le professeur ait été mis au courant, notamment en raison des cours de soutiens que j'allais devoir suivre. Je souris en affirmation, pas le moins du monde touchée par l'air terrible que le professeur se donnait.<br>Le Maître des Potions allongea alors son bras droit sur le comptoir comme pour empêcher une fuite que j'aurais tentée, approcha son visage et me dit avec tout le mépris qu'il pouvait :

- Le directeur a été bien clément avec vous, mademoiselle. Mais sachez que pour ma part, vous ne représentez qu'un fléau de plus. Je ne tolèrerai aucune excuse accusant votre passé de conservateur.

Il me lorgna, et moi je restais stoïque devant une telle marque d'attention. Il détacha alors soigneusement ces mots :

- N'attendez aucun traitement de faveur de ma part.

Je ne fus ni surprise, ni effrayée. En fait, c'était exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je le dévisageai en m'avouant que décidément, non, avec tout ce que je savais de lui, je ne parviendrais pas à en avoir peur.

- Cela va de soi, professeur.

Je vis les sourcils de mon interlocuteur se froncer imperceptiblement. Le pauvre… était-ce parce que je ne semblais éprouver aucune crainte ?  
>L'arrivée du boutiquier mit fin à la bataille de regards qui venait à peine de commencer. Snape montra son sachet et déposa brutalement son argent sur le comptoir, avant de s'en aller en faisant virevolter dangereusement sa cape derrière lui. Après avoir recompté mon pécule, je m'adressai au tenant :<p>

- Excusez-moi mais…on pourrait doubler toutes les quantités ?

Ce dernier parut ravi, et je l'entendis parler de bonne cliente et de 25% de remise pour mes achats.  
>Je le savais, j'allais en bouffer avec Snape. Mais je ne comptais pas lui laisser trop de chances de mettre à l'épreuve mon nouveau calme légendaire. Je décidai de travailler double, dans ma chambre.<br>Prête à partir, je saisis avec mes affaires un catalogue et son bon de commande qui trainaient sur le comptoir. Mon regard s'arrêta sur un large bocal où reposaient des petites boules, celles que venait d'acheter le Maître des Potions.  
>Sur deux affichettes était écrit : « Exclusivité ! Testicules hypertrophiées de Kappas » et « Rarissime ! ».<br>Je ne pus ni m'empêcher de sourire, ni m'empêcher de glousser en pensant à la situation plutôt risible. Le Professeur des Potions et un sachet plein de testi…

- Vous en voulez ? C'est extrêmement efficace dans la préparation de poisons foudroyants !

Ah…


	4. Chapter 4 : But numéro 1

**Voici donc un chapitre pour, enfin, poser TOUTES les bases de l'histoire. Je sais, ce n'est pas palpitant, mais j'ai pensé cela nécessaire pour la construction de la fiction. J'essaie avant tout de lutter contre l'aspect « bancal » et de façonner un univers cohérent.**

**Toutes les bestioles citées (Billywig, hypogriffes, etc.) sont inventés ou repris par J.. L'Entre-Deux, par contre, fait partie de mon invention. Parce que même si l'on tient à retracer proprement l'univers de nos sorciers préférés, ça fait toujours du bien de prendre quelques libertés et fantaisies **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre IV<strong>

_But numéro 1 : Trouver le temps !_

J'avais cherché la moindre trace de ma famille tout l'été. Hélas, là où aurait du se tenir ma maison ne subsistait qu'un terrain vierge. Je n'avais trouvé mon nom, ni celui de quelconque parent, proche ou éloigné, dans aucun registre.

Je m'assis sur un banc, sous le choc, juste en face de la vacuité qui redéfinissait toute mon existence. Je fixai mon regard sur le terrain non construit où s'épanchaient les ronces et mauvaises herbes. Je n'éprouvais alors que de l'hébétude.

Dans un silence de mort, pendant lequel on aurait pu entendre un Billywig voler, je me levai et agitai négligemment ma baguette. Dans ma position d'attente, je fixai l'objet que je tenais entre les mains.  
>En bois d'Amourette, avait précisé Ollivander.<p>

Je fis une moue : je n'aimais guère ce nom, qui sonnait comme si j'avais des mœurs légères, ou que j'étais du genre à tomber dans la romance naïve. Les baguettes, tout le monde le sait, choisissent leurs propriétaires par affinité.  
>Amourette…Non, ce nom ne m'inspirait décidément rien de bien sérieux. Mais j'aimais ce bois fauve tacheté. J'aimais ma baguette, ses dix-neuf centimètres (relativement courts, avais-je observé), et son crin de centaure –que le fabricant avait avoué extrêmement difficile et dangereux à acquérir auprès des farouches créatures.<p>

- Eh oh ! Tu vas bouger ton gros derrière d'hypogriffe ?

Comme à mon habitude la tête ailleurs, je n'avais pas remarqué le bus accordéon aux couleurs du drapeau français qui était arrivé, ni la grosse femme à l'air de bouledogue qui m'avait aboyée dessus. Je jetai un regard noir à l'énergumène qui osait m'insulter pour mes rondeurs. C'était tout de même gonflé de sa part, elle qui n'aurait même pas excité un troll.

- Alors, tu t'bouges ? cracha-t-elle.

Je grinçai des dents, mais gardai un air placide. Après tout, je le savais, j'allais devoir affronter bien pire que cela dans les cachots sombres de Hogwart.

- Pour l'Entre-deux, s'il vous plait, demandai-je avec mon plus grand sourire. La pointe Bretonne, je précisai devant le regard vide de la femme-crapaud qui conduisait.

L'Entre-Deux était un passage reliant l'Angleterre et la France, à l'image du tunnel moldu creusé sous la Manche. Les sorciers ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de survoler la mer en balais et, lorsque ceux-ci étaient dans l'incapacité de transplaner ou d'avoir recours aux cheminées, empruntaient le tunnel vitreux.  
>C'était devenu une attraction touristique : autour du tunnel de verre, un sortilège de sécurité permettait à des créatures aquatiques de circuler en toute quiétude dans un certain périmètre. A l'origine passage utilitaire et rapide –grâce à des chariots plutôt expéditifs (et vomitifs) comme l'on en trouve chez Gringotts, il était devenu lieu de ballades et de flâneries, notamment pour les artistes sorciers. De plus en plus de gens l'empruntaient à pieds, déambulant, émerveillés, aussi accoutumés à la magie fussent-ils.<p>

Je m'y baladai en planifiant sereinement mon plan.

De retour à Hogwart, je me rendis dans la petite chambre qu'on m'avait prêtée. Elle faisait partie des quartiers de fonction qui s'étalaient au rez-de-chaussée. J'avais au moins pour avantage de ne pas avoir, à la rentrée, à partager sa chambre avec des filles.  
>Rapport à ma maîtrise encore peu développée de mes pouvoirs, et à ma manie de noyer la pièce pendant mon sommeil…<br>Ne voulant céder pour rien au monde la tranquillité nécessaire à l'élaboration de mon plan, je me promis d'ailleurs de continuer à faire des dégâts, quand bien même j'aurais appris à me maîtriser.

Je jetai un coup d'œil aux livres que j'avais « empruntés » à la bibliothèque, me servant librement en l'absence de Mme Pince, sous l'autorisation (tout de même !) du directeur.  
>Je connaissais, et ce n'était pas façon de parler, les ouvrages de façon parfaite. Par cœur. Et surtout sans effort.<br>C'était un curieux petit don qui semblait m'avoir été fait : je lisais et pouvais me rappeler, des jours encore après, de l'ouvrage entier, mot pour mot.  
>Peut-être était-ce la sirène qui m'avait fait ce cadeau, pour lui avoir rendu l'objet qu'elle cherchait ? A moins que ce ne fût plus simplement mon traumatisme crânien…<br>Me confortant à l'idée que, finalement, je n'avais pas mal d'atouts, je décidai d'en profiter encore en ingurgitant davantage de livres.

Je sortis donc de ma chambre, direction la bibliothèque.  
>La rentrée arrivait à grands pas, et ça se voyait. L'agitation commençait à toucher le château lui-même, quoique de façon plutôt discrète.<br>Les escaliers de l'école s'agitaient de plus en plus, comme impatients d'accueillir enfin des flots d'élèves. Les tableaux se faisaient plus vivants, discutaient plus vivement et demandaient régulièrement un lustrage digne de ce nom. Les livres de la bibliothèque tremblaient parfois, d'excitation ou d'effroi, on ne savait pas. De nombreuses décorations avaient été ensuite déployées : tapis, tentures, candélabres, plantes d'intérieur et…plusieurs plans de l'école « A l' intention des nouveaux venus ».

Les professeurs, eux-mêmes, avaient pris leurs quartiers quelques jours avant la rentrée. Ce fut pour moi l'occasion de les rencontrer d'avance, et je fus frappée par certaines disconcordances avec l'idée que je m'en étais faite à partir des films.  
>Le professeur Mc Gonagall, par exemple, paraissait plus jeune et était rehaussée d'un charisme fou bien qu'autoritaire. Hagrid était lui certes grand, mais n'apparaissait pas bedonnant comme un nounours. Et puis Snape…Non, en fait, il valait mieux ne pas y penser…pfiou.<p>

Je balayai cette pensée en me concentrant à nouveau sur mon livre de potion. Une décoction, justement, attira mon attention. J'en mémorisai la page, saisis l'énorme pile d'ouvrages divers sur lesquels j'avais jeté mon dévolu et sortis de la bibliothèque.

- Eh bien, quelle studiosité ! Alors que les cours n'ont même pas commencé, commenta dans mon dos une voix bienveillante, empreinte d'amusement.

- Oh, j'essaye seulement de rattraper mon retard. J'avance sur la théorie, mais j'ai peur de faire des bêtises sur le plan pratique…commençai-je sur un ton enjoué.

Je me retournai tant bien que mal pour faire face à ma maîtresse de maison, le poids des livres entravant conséquemment mes mouvements.  
>Je m'aperçus alors qu'elle était accompagnée du professeur des Potions, qui ne bronchait pas un mot, et restait aussi froid qu'à son habitude. Celui-ci jaugeait les volumes que je tenais, parmi lesquels se trouvaient quelques uns en référence à son enseignement.<br>Je vis son regard s'arrêter sur le plus haut livre de la pile, relatif aux cours moyens de Potions. Un rictus malveillant étira la bouche de mon sombre professeur, qui s'éloigna sans dire un mot.

- Oh croyez-moi qu'avoir des connaissances théoriques, c'est déjà plutôt pas mal. Vous imaginez, je dois répéter chaque année que la formule pour changer un objet en pierre est « Duro ». Même aux plus anciens élèves ! Consternant…consternant…

Je me retournai vers Mc Gonagall, mon attention s'étant perdue pendant quelques secondes sur l'étrange intérêt que portait Snape sur mon livre. Je m'aperçus qu'elle hochait la tête d'une manière atterrée en accompagnant ses propos. Je ne trouvai rien à lui répondre…j'ignorais moi-même la formule.

- Enfin, conclut le professeur de métamorphose avec une petite tape sur l'épaule. Je suis bien contente de voir un peu de bonne volonté ici. Nous nous verrons en cours dans deux jours, d'ici là, ne vous tuez tout de même pas à la tâche !

Elle s'en alla à son tour dans un pas droit et déterminé. Le genre d'allure complètement opposée à celle des élèves qui débarquèrent le lendemain.

Et de fait, comme je pus l'observer, les nouveaux étudiants n'en menaient pas large, trempés par l'éternel temps pluvieux de septembre, aux pas hésitants entre les immenses tables de la Grande Salle, le regard furtif et effrayé.  
>Je les comparai mentalement à de pauvres petits boursoufflets inoffensifs lâchés en pâture dans un champ de véracrasses.<p>

J'étais en bout de table, au fond, loin du chahut des pensionnaires plus âgés et complètement surexcités. Si quelques uns s'étaient étonnés d'apercevoir un nouveau visage déjà assis, aucun ne parut vraiment s'intéresser à ma personne.  
>Je le savais, je n'étais pas d'une beauté fatale, n'avais pas un air charismatique ou engageant, n'étais pas célèbre, ne possédais pas quelconque pouvoir grandiose…Je n'avais, au final, rien pour intriguer qui que ce soit.<br>Bien que cette conclusion fût potentiellement déprimante, je m'en rassurais. Je ne voulais en aucun cas affecter, par quelconque lien ou amitié, l'histoire. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elle m'échappe. Elle devait se dérouler comme initialement écrite.

Je me plongeai dans mon livre de sortilèges, tandis que les élèves passaient l'épreuve du Choixpeau. Rien ne retint son attention, rien en tout cas qui n'aidât mon projet. Je m'étais intéressée aux retourneurs de temps mais ceux-ci, gardés par le ministère, n'offraient qu'une possibilité limitée.  
>J'avais besoin de beaucoup plus que quelques tours pour arranger les choses comme je le souhaitais.<br>Je rangeai l'ouvrage, et en saisis un nouveau, qui concernait la même matière. J'en parcourus le sommaire, feuilletai quelques passages, m'attardai sans grande conviction sur une page, pour aussitôt la tourner.  
>Non, non, non.<br>J'allais retourner toute la bibliothèque s'il le fallait, mais je me promis de trouver quelconque sort à remonter le temps assez efficace.  
>Je me souvins alors d'un propos d'Hermione, prétendant qu'il ne fallait surtout pas se croiser soi-même, qu'il arrivait des choses horribles aux sorciers qui rencontraient leur égo.<p>

«Pff, rien à craindre. Je ne risque pas de me voir dans le passé alors que je n'existe pas. »  
>La pensée, voulue initialement rassurante, n'en était pas moins amère. Le passé, le passé…<p>

Mes réflexions furent interrompues par un nouvel élan d'agitation. Le Tournoi, de toute évidence, venait d'être annoncé. Mon regard s'attarda sur le faux professeur Maugrey, qui trépignait sur place et fixait son œil magique sur Harry. Je le craignais, lui, le Mangemort sous couvert.

« Surtout faire attention…aucune bourde…fais comme si tu savais rien… »

Je fus à nouveau stoppée dans mon raisonnement par l'apparition, cette fois-ci, de nombreux plats. Je réfléchissais tellement (si, si…) que j'étais sans cesse surprise par la vitesse des évènements. Je mangeai tout en feuilletant mes livres de sortilèges, puis m'empressai de gagner ma chambre, m'éloignant du flot des élèves qui se rendaient vers leurs salles communes.


	5. Chapter 5 : Métamorphose et Potion

**Et voici (« Enfin ! », vous direz-vous) les premiers cours de sorcellerie ! **

**Bon, je sais que l'ambiance n'est pas très marrante, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour que la suite devienne plus dynamique et… fanfaronnante. Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas très douée pour les petits trucs humoristiques, mais comme je tiens à égayer votre lecture, promis, j'essaierai ^^**

**Merci pour vos lectures et pour les reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Je me suis décidée à me lancer dans les fanfic il y a peu de temps, c'est ma première histoire, et j'apprends tout juste à gérer les crises de jouissance quand j'aperçois le moindre commentaire xD Ecrire est un plaisir, et que celui-ci soit partagé par les lecteurs, c'est franchement sublime.  
>Non, non, je vous jure, je ne suis pas d'un naturel niais, c'est même plutôt l'inverse…<strong>

**Allez, je vous souhaite à présent une bonne lecture, et merci encore !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre V<strong>

_Métamorphose et Potion_

« Petits travaux pratiques de remise en forme ! » avait lancé le professeur Mc Gonagall. Quelques étudiants ruminèrent, mais aucun ne parut surpris de la procédure. D'un vif coup de baguette, elle octroya à chaque table un petit hérisson. J'observai le niglo qui me regardait d'un air apeuré. Du moins, je me l'imaginai. Qu'allais-je donc devoir faire de cet adorable animal ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mes voisins, des Gryffondors plutôt dissipés qui n'avaient même pas encore sorti leurs baguettes. Je connaissais certes la formule de transfert inter-espèces, mais je tenais tout de même à observer un modèle. J'avisai enfin une élève devant moi, qui jeta son sort avec une assurance terrible et transforma son animal en une belle pelote d'épingles.  
>Par Merlin, la prestance entrait-elle en compte dans la réussite d'un sortilège ?<br>Je saisis ma baguette de façon plus qu'hésitante, et soufflai, mal à l'aise :

- Transifguro anima.

Hélas, j'avais eu raison : la théorie ne suffisait pas. Il me fallait me concentrer durement sur l'objet souhaité, et agir avec une volonté qu'en l'occurrence je ne possédais pas.  
>Et de fait, je me sentais passablement ridicule comme néo-sorcière.<p>

- Un peu plus de conviction, mademoiselle ! conseilla le professeur. N'ayez pas peur, regardez les autres et prenez exemple.

La suggestion, qui avait pour but de m'aider, me sembla fort désagréable lorsque je m'aperçus que la plupart des élèves avaient accompli sans encombre leurs transferts. Je répétai plusieurs fois mon sort, visualisant fermement la pelote d'épingle, et me forçant à prendre un ton sûr et affirmé.  
>Je perdais progressivement patience mais me refusais à abandonner : je n'avais pas potassé des heures pour rien, et échouer par peur d'être ridicule me semblait inacceptable.<br>Je réitérais donc mes tentatives, fulminant en apercevant certains qui perfectionnaient même leurs objets, rajoutant à leurs guises des détails plus ou moins raffinés.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Mc Gonagall revint, reprenant les coussinets pleins d'aiguilles ou conseillant les retardataires, que je parvins enfin à lancer le sort.  
>J'avais toujours mieux fonctionné sous la pression…<br>Avec étonnement, j'examinai du regard ma pelote, en velours et…absolument parfaite. Sans héritage quelconque de son passé animal.

- Eh bien, voila qui est mieux ! Je crois que vous méritez bien cinq p…

- Aïe !

Je scrutai un de mes doigts, sur lequel s'étaient plantées quelques aiguilles. Que faisaient-elles là ?

- Ce sera pour une prochaine fois, déclara le professeur avec une petite moue. Ca arrive souvent lors des premières années…Tentez de modérer votre entrain à l'avenir.

La femme avait affiché un petit sourire lorsqu'elle avait prodigué son conseil on ne peut plus contradictoire avec ses précédentes instructions. Elle saisit l'objet sur la table et le remit dans sa boîte, avant d'annoncer le premier objectif de l'année : le sortilège de Disparition sur les invertébrés.

S'en suivit un cours théorique pendant lequel je m'ennuyai ferme : je le connaissais par cœur. Malgré ma décision de faire profil bas, je tins tout de même (après mes essais peu convaincants) à prouver mes capacités en répondant à quelques questions. Objectif atteint : sur les vingt-cinq points qui lui avaient été donné, Gryffondor m'en devait quinze.

Ma satisfaction fut cependant de courte durée, car vinrent en fin d'heure les nouveaux exercices pratiques, sur des escargots cette fois-ci.  
>Et non…je dus me l'avouer : malgré la fabuleuse mémoire qui m'avait donné l'espoir de briller scolairement, je n'étais pas prête de devenir une surdouée des études de sorcellerie.<p>

Absolument dépitée à la fin du cours, je fus tout de même rassurée d'apercevoir que, parmi tous les élèves, aucun n'avait réussi à faire disparaître complètement le petit truc baveux qui leurs avait été donné.

Au final, la clé de la transformation du hérisson ne tenait sûrement que dans l'expérience des élèves qui avaient déjà travaillé le sortilège de transfert. Ce n'était pas une histoire de talent.  
>La preuve, quand il s'agissait d'un nouveau sort, les étudiants n'étaient pas plus doués que moi.<p>

C'est en tout cas ce dont je me forçai de me convaincre, parce que je ne pouvais tout bonnement pas survivre à mes cours imminents de Potions avec une idée déjà aussi défavorable de moi-même.

Il était très curieux de suivre les élèves se rendant aux cachots. Un étrange paradoxe semblait les régir : ils se ruaient littéralement vers les cours de Potion, sans une once d'entrain cependant. Je les pistai, et, entrée dans la salle…fus propulsée au premier rang.  
>Les fumiers.<br>Le professeur Snape fit son apparition brutalement, et je le soupçonnai d'agir toujours ainsi. Sa venue ne provoqua aucun changement : les élèves étaient silencieux avant même son arrivée et se trémoussaient déjà nerveusement sur leurs chaises.

Il nous fit ce qui était probablement son discours annuel. Nous étions des larves sans cervelle, et il ne fallait certainement pas espérer décrocher brillamment ses B.U.S.E.S. Les élèves, auparavant vifs et enragés, semblaient impitoyablement soumis sous la voix veloutée mais empoisonnée du professeur.  
>Moi ? Malgré mon insensibilité à la terreur ambiante que le grand gourou maléfique des potions s'évertuait à installer, je commençais à paniquer, et pour une raison bien justifiée.<br>« Mon dieu, j'ai toujours été une brêle en cuisine…j'vais tout faire exploser…oh noooon…j'ai réussi à rater des pâtes la dernière fois…et puis les cours de chimie…oh non, pense pas aux cours de chimie…ça va être catastrophique ! »

« Miss Crusoe… »

Aie.  
>J'avalai ma salive et attendis la tempête qui se préparait.<p>

« Notre nouvelle…recrue. »

Ahah, c'était trop fort. Cela ressemblait nettement à ce qu'il avait déclaré à Potter lors de son premier cours. Exception faite qu'il ne pouvait pas me qualifier de « célébrité ».  
>Il enchaîna.<p>

« Qu'obtient-on lorsqu'on ajoute de la racine d'_asphodèle_ en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? »

Je restai stupéfaite. A mon souvenir, il s'agissait mot pour mot d'une question qu'il avait posé, justement, à un pauvre Harry décomposé. Mes yeux fixés dans ceux (noir noir intense, avec une touche de noir…) de mon professeur, mon cerveau analysait avec effroi la situation.  
>Il me tenait un discours similaire à celui qu'il avait fait à l'élève qu'il « détestait » le plus. Je parvins à la conclusion que je ne devais me placer pas bien haut dans son estime, pour qu'il fasse preuve d'autant d'originalité.<p>

- Vous ne savez pas ?

- On obtient…la Goutte du Mort-Vivant…professeur.

- Et où puis-je trouver un bézoard ?

Il me haïssait, oui. Il s'approchait au fur et à mesure, faisant grandir son ombre menaçante sur ma table. J'entendis un élève, certainement un Serpentard (parce qu'il ne fut pas réprimandé), chuchoter distinctement « Si elle se loupe…elle est morte. »

- Dans l'estomac d'une chèvre, répondis-je d'une façon que je voulais neutre, sans entrain, sans terreur ou sans orgueil.

- Eh bien, puisque vous semblez si sûre de vous (« Oups, loupé… »), Miss Crusoe, peut-être pourriez-vous me dire dans quelles décoctions l'utilisation d'ellébore est requise…

Aie, il avait changé de stratégie.  
>Il m'attendait au tournant, et particulièrement sur cette nouvelle interrogation : le vieux manuel, son rictus cruel…Cela s'expliquait à présent : tout ce que j'avais pu lire sur l'ellébore se trouvait dans ce vieux bouquin, et il avait sûrement pensé me coincer.<br>Ce qui était le cas.  
>Mais certainement pas pour les raisons auxquelles il pensait.<br>Parce que le pire pour moi, c'est que concernant cette fameuse plante, ma mémoire pouvait trouver…tout un tas de réponses ! Je passai au crible toutes les solutions possibles, mais ne trouvai pas la plus pertinente. J'ouvrai inconsciemment la bouche de stupéfaction, et le Maître des Potions sauta sur l'occasion en observant ma mine déconfite :

- Absolument…navrant…

Je perdis alors toute contenance, abandonnant dès les premières minutes ma passivité ferme. Habituellement, je me fichais éperdument d'être jugée, mais je ne pouvais supporter un regard négatif de la part d'une personne que je respectais autant.

- Mais…il y en a des tas !

Je fixais mon bureau tandis que le regard sombre me scrutait, insensible. J'essayai alors de synthétiser.

- L'ellébore est une plante vénéneuse…elle peut servir dans un tas de poisons, en rajout…enfin pour accélérer leurs…leurs…actions mortelles…on peut en donner au bétail…pour éloigner les créatures des prés…on peut…on peut la réduire en poudre, ça permet une invisibilité temporaire…ou on peut même l'utiliser dans un Philtre de Paix…ou…

- Vous vous rendez compte que votre charabia est absolument in-com-pré-hen-sible ?

Des éclats de rire me parvinrent de ma droite. Je m'en fichais pas mal. Tout ce qui m'importait, c'était cet éclat d'intérêt que j'avais cru percevoir pendant une fraction de seconde dans l'iris insondable de Snape.

- Je suis désolée, dis-je simplement. C'est difficile de résumer comme ça.

Le Maître des Potions, arrivé à ma table, pencha son visage vers le mien, comme lors de notre première rencontre. Je soutins une nouvelle fois l'œillade prolongée dont il m'honorait, et devant son sourire en coin, je soupirai avant même qu'il n'articule un mot :

- Combien de centimètres ?

Il se releva subitement, et tenta de me cacher désespérément sa surprise en faisant mine d'avoir simplement voulu se donner un air plus effrayant par son recul soudain. Moi-même, je fus étonnée de mes propres mots, et me giflait intérieurement, pour avoir gâché si vite mon « profil bas ». Snape me sourit, carnassier.

- Vous m'avez l'air bien au courant des… « coutumes » des cours de Potions.

Je ne relevai pas, il pouvait tout aussi bien mettre cela sur le compte des avertissements que mes chers camarades Gryffondors m'auraient donnés à son propos. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur et attendis sans broncher sa réponse.

- Cinquante.

Ouch. Décidément, ça n'allait pas être facile.

- Inutile de préciser que j'attendrai, cette fois-ci, beaucoup plus de clarté. Je ne supporterai pas une fois de plus vos baragouinages de singe, Miss Crusoe. Il serait temps, à votre âge, de faire preuve d'un semblant de diction. Vous me rendrez votre parchemin au cours suivant.

Nouveaux rires, nouvelle mine satisfaite de Snape. Mais, contre toute attente, contre même _mon_ attente, mon sentiment ne fut pas celui escompté. Ni haine, ni colère, ni envie de pleurer, ni envie de me venger. En fait, cette remarque cinglante fit place à un nouvel…enthousiasme.  
>Je voulais relever ce nouveau défi, celui de devenir l'une des élèves les plus brillantes de Hogwart, et pas seulement en Potions. Je voulais prouver que je méritais au moins une once de respect.<p>

Pas par soucis de fierté, mais par aversion envers son propre mépris.


	6. Chapter 6 : Une dent contre les lions

**Bonjour/bonsoir !**

**Voici mon sixième chapitre, écrit en un temps record ! (si si, pour moi, 24 heures est un record ^^)  
>Cette partie de l'histoire a beaucoup d'importance pour la suite, et j'espère avoir respecté au mieux l'univers de JKR.<br>Ah oui, parce que je dois vous prévenir : j'ai perdu mon tome « Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu » ! T_T  
>Moi qui mettais un point d'honneur à respecter la trame des romans, en l'absence de ce livre, j'ai peur de faire quelques incohérences. Ainsi veuillez me pardonner si c'est le cas =**

**Bonne lecture, et merci encore pour vos reviews, j'en suis toute retournée !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre VI<strong>

_Une dent contre les lions_

Malgré le nombre incalculable de devoirs dont les profs nous honoraient, nous, élèves dont la cinquième année se clôturait par les BUSES, j'avais décidé d'assister (le terme « squatter » serait plus exact) au plus grand nombre de cours possible, en dehors de mon propre planning. Je m'immisçais donc, dès que j'avais du temps libre, dans les leçons donnés aux élèves de différentes années.  
>Cela me permettait de rattraper ce que l'on n'enseignait plus en cinquième cycle.<p>

Je fus toujours accueillie avec la bienveillance des professeurs, ravis de penser que leurs cours fussent appréciés à leur juste valeur. Hagrid, notamment, se révélait d'un enthousiasme géant (sans jeu de mot) lorsqu'il me voyait arriver : la majorité des élèves, eux, ne venaient que par obligation. Et moi, j'étais la preuve que finalement, quelqu'un pouvait y trouver intérêt.  
>Ce qui était vrai.<p>

Les cours de Soins aux créatures magiques me procuraient une bouffée d'air inimaginable. Parce qu'ils se donnaient en dehors du Château, certes, mais aussi parce que je sortais du cocon de vigilance et de sécurité des autres cours. Rien que les Scroutt à pétard constituaient une aventure en soi, et j'étais sûrement la seule à apprécier le danger qu'ils représentaient. Avec Hagrid.

Je fus donc l'élève la plus assidue aux cours de Soins, appréciant les petites doses d'adrénaline que me donnaient les bestioles, loin du calme presque ennuyant des autres enseignements.  
>Je restais souvent plus longtemps que prévu, aidant le professeur dans son plan d'élevage de créatures originales. Ces petites bêtes étaient mon seul contact, le seul lien affectif que je pouvais entretenir sans risquer quoique se soit envers l'histoire. Ils ne parlaient pas, ne posaient pas de questions, et ne retournaient pas l'affection que nous leurs donnions. C'était parfait.<p>

Si j'avais pu, j'aurais passé beaucoup plus de temps en leur compagnie. Mais je devais garder un niveau honorable dans toutes les matières, terminer la montagne de devoirs qui s'accumulaient, et chercher un sortilège efficace à remonter le temps. Aussi fus-je obligée de diversifier mes heures de squat. Toutes les matières y passaient. Enfin toutes…sauf une.  
>Parce qu'il était clair que le professeur Snape n'aurait jamais accepté de faire de soutien, même si cela revenait à me reléguer dans les classes de premières années. Je n'avais même pas à le lui demander, c'était <em>évident<em>. Personne n'aurait voulu passer davantage de temps avec lui que nécessaire, et sans conteste l'envie était réciproque.

Je me sentais donc livrée à moi-même concernant l'art des potions, et ce n'était pas pour me rassurer…  
>Et de fait, dire que j'étais nulle en cuisine est un bel euphémisme. J'étais une handicapée de la casserole, oui ! C'était une maladie congénitale incurable, rapport probablement à mon interprétation très libre des recettes.<p>

Vint donc mon premier exercice pratique sous le joug de Snape. _Mais, contre toute attente…_

Je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai toujours mieux fonctionné sous la pression, et Monsieur la Terreur des Cachots était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus représentatif de l'intimidation. Je suivais donc les instructions à la lettre, mot pour mot, et je peux vous assurer que nul n'avait envie de tenter le moindre écart, la moindre petite fantaisie. Pourtant, j'observais un nombre conséquent de chaudrons à la mixture douteuse.

« Bon sang, ce n'est pas si difficile que ça de respecter les consignes ! Il n'y a même pas à réfléchir ! »

Oui, parce que moi, l'abrutie experte en ratage des mets les plus simples, je me suis rapidement découvert une nouvelle aptitude, une nouvelle passi…non, disons un nouveau passe-temps. Jeter des ingrédients dans une cuve en cuivre. Et ça marchait.

Couper. Tchac tchac. Balancer. Plouf. Remuer 3 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Parfait.

Je ne comprenais absolument pas, pour tout avouer, la nécessité de remuer dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Ou d'ajouter un ingrédient exactement tant de secondes après un autre. Mais comme je me le disais à moi-même, nul besoin de REFLECHIR lors des exercices pratiques.  
>Et moi, j'aimais bien le principe.<p>

Ce fut donc relativement satisfaite que j'admirais ma première potion qui prenait forme. Plus qu'un ingrédient, et j'accédais à la perfection. Moment émotion.

« Putain. J'l'ai pas encore foirée. »

Pensez ce que vous voulez, ça relevait du prodige, pour moi. Seulement, Merlin ne fut pas longtemps avec moi.

- Miss Crusoe, étant donné votre niveau médiocre en potions, j'aimerais autant éviter l'inévitable explosion que vous allez provoquer.

Le professeur Snape m'avait tendu en même temps ma copie sur les propriétés de l'ellébore, inondée de ratures rouges. On aurait dit qu'il avait égorgé mon devoir. Et en effet, c'était le principe, aux vues de ses annotations des plus sarcastiques.  
>Moi, je trépignais en me demandant si j'allais foutre ce foutu dernier ingrédient dans mon chaudron, sous ses yeux, pour lui prouver que ma décoction était par-faite.<p>

- Après les chenilles en tranche, vous bifurquerez donc sur la composition d'une potion de ratatinage.

Par le string de Merlin, quelle enflure. Une enflure respectable, mais une enflure. Parce qu'il était évident que j'étais déjà allé bien plus loin que le stade des chenilles en lamelles.

- Mais…

- Avez-vous des objections envers ma clémence, Miss Crusoe ? La potion de ratatinage est au programme des troisièmes années. Aussi n'accepterai-je aucune protestation à l'encontre de ma…bienveillance.

Bienveillance, eh ben voyons. C'était l'exact opposé, oui.  
>D'abord, j'étais à deux doigts de réaliser une potion parfaite, et il m'en avait empêché. Ensuite, je devais <em>tout<em> recommencer à zéro, parce que Monsieur m'avait comme par hasard prévenue trop tard. Enfin, la potion de ratatinage étant, comme il l'avait mentionné, au programme des troisième année, elle ne figurait pas dans mon manuel. Il mettait à l'épreuve mes connaissances de base.  
>« Merlin, pardonne-moi d'avoir médit sur ton string, je te remercie de m'avoir doté d'une bonne mémoire. »<p>

Parce qu'en effet, il était hors de question de demander les instructions concernant la potion en question, sous peine de se faire vertement remballée. Oh non, je n'allais certainement pas lui donner ce plaisir, et certainement moins encore celui de rater cette décoction d'apprenti chimiste.

- Je n'ai pas de foie de rat ni de sangsues.

- Les ingrédients sont dans la réserve de la classe.

- Bien.

- Miss Crusoe, me retint-il.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore m'inventer ?

- Vous ajouterez un agent de conservation.

Ca, on l'apprenait au programme de quatrième année, notamment pour la conservation à long terme des antidotes.

- Considérez cela, ajouta-t-il avec une voix onctueuse, comme une évaluation.

J'allais donc être notée. Parfait. Je me dirigeai vers la réserve au fond de la classe. Quelques ingrédients étaient en évidence sur une tablette. Ceux nécessaires à la potion de ratatinage. Je les pris, et saisis par la même occasion une limace à corne qui se trouvait juste à coté : sa bave ainsi que son corps bouilli fixait les propriétés des potions. Je l'avais lu dans le vieux manuel.

En retournant à ma table, je me heurtai aux regards de quelques Gryffondors, qui baissèrent immédiatement leurs têtes au-dessus de leurs chaudrons. Ils n'avaient même pas esquissé la moindre protestation pour moi, et pourtant, je savais que lorsqu'un membre de leur maison était victime d'une injustice, même par le maître des potions, il y en avait toujours un pour protéger l'autre. Merci les gars.

Je ne prêtais pas davantage attention à leur loyauté défaillante, et me lançai de mémoire dans la confection de l'infusion. Arrivée au dernier stade de la préparation, le professeur intima aux élèves de s'en aller. Je continuai, pendant que la salle se vidait. Trois minutes, plus que trois minutes.

Deux élèves de Gryffondors tentaient eux aussi de terminer une autre potion. Les autres avaient abandonné.  
>Plus que l'agent conservateur.<br>Les deux Gryffondors me regardèrent, mais ne me dirent rien de plus qu'auparavant.  
>Plus que deux minutes. Je rajoute la limace en touillant. Plus qu'une minute et…<p>

« Et ce sera par-fait, ahahaha, Snape ! Dans ton c… »

Les deux élèves partirent en ramassant leurs affaires, en courant. Mon chaudron déborda, bouillonnant. Je me reculai, et regardai avec incompréhension ma mixture à présent…à présent…

- Pitoyable.

Sans un mot, sans un regard de plus, Snape nettoya la salle d'un coup de baguette.

- Ce sera zéro pour votre première évaluation, Crusoe. L'exercice était pourtant d'une facilité enfantine. Rater un exercice d'un tel niveau, à votre âge…

- Pourquoi ?

Son ton était monté lors de sa dernière phrase et personnifiait le mépris dans toute sa splendeur. Et le mien, timide, interloqué, sidéré, et surtout très faible, avait tout de même eu la capacité de lui couper le sifflet. Silence pesant.

- Pardon ?

« Respire… »

- J'ai tout suivi à la lettre. A la seconde près. J'ai rajouté la limace, qui aurait du fixer, et ça a mal tourné…

- Qu'en concluez-vous donc, Miss Crusoe ?

- Elle…la limace n'a pas fixé la potion.

- Exact.

Comment mais comment ? La limace cornue est un agent conservateur, je l'avais lu dans le vieux manuel ! J'avais fait exactement tout ce qu'il fallait…exactement comme il le disait…

- Ce n'est pas logique ! explosai-je. Pourquoi cela n'aurait-il pas fixé la potion ? Ces caractéristiques conservatrices…

- Et d'où tenez-vous qu'il s'agit un agent conservateur, Miss Crusoe ?

J'ouvrai la bouche de stupéfaction. Quoi ? Le ton de Snape était alors moqueur, plein d'amusement et de…sadisme.

- Eh bien…du…du Manuel d'usage moyen des potions, professeur.

- Et pourriez-vous me citer sa date de parution, Miss ?

La tête baissée, mes yeux voguait de gauche à droite, mon cerveau étant en pleine inquisition. Non, je ne m'en souvenais pas. Et de fait, je ne pouvais me souvenir de quelque chose que je n'avais pas lu. Parce que lorsque j'ai dévoré le livre, je suis directement passée au sommaire, sans jeter un œil aux petites mentions des premières pages.

- Je…euh…je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas prêté attention, professeur.

- Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous informer, Miss, s'emporta-t-il dans un ton des plus désagréables. Cet ouvrage est paru en 1927. Très pointu pour son époque, mais à présent…obsolète. Tout aussi obsolète que vos piètres connaissances en Potion, Crusoe. Ma matière est mouvante, et évolutive, et il serait préférable que vous abandonniez votre statut de singe dans l'évolution de Darwin pour suivre celle de _mon_ cours. Sachez qu'une re-classification des ingrédients conservateurs a été faite depuis plusieurs décennies, et que je l'enseigne à partir de la première année.

Il était dans une colère effroyable. Non que son ton montât encore. Mais ces paroles étaient détachées distinctement avec une verve pétrifiante.  
>Pour ma part, je rageai intérieurement. Tout cela se résumait à Charybde et Sylla : j'évitais constamment un danger pour foncer dans un autre. Je pensais échapper au courroux du professeur en étudiant finement le vieux manuel, et au final, c'est celui-ci même qui m'avait induite en erreur…<br>Et puis ces Gryffondors…depuis la première année, ils le savaient, hein ? Ils le savaient, ils avaient tôt saisit la duperie, ils en avaient conscience dès le début. Et pas un n'avait esquissé la moindre mise en garde devant le piège de Snape, qui avait mis en évidence la limace afin que je m'en empare. Quelle bande de lions sans couilles.

- Combien de centimètres, professeur ?

Ses yeux baissèrent vers mes poings serrés. Je sentais une énorme bouffée de rage et de chaleur me gagner les joues. Cependant, ce n'était pas contre lui que ma haine était dirigée. Je regardai mon chaudron vide en me mordant les joues.

- Soixante-quinze.

Je ne levai même pas les yeux vers lui, supposant qu'il arborait déjà un regard de triomphe. Je me contentai de hocher la tête, et sortis de la salle sans un regard de plus.  
>Une fois la porte claquée, je ne pus me contenir davantage.<p>

- Putain de Gryffondors de merde ! Du courage et de la loyauté, mon cul, oui !

J'entendis la porte derrière moi s'ouvrir à la volée.

- Vingt points de moins pour votre langage grossier, Miss Crusoe.

Je me retournai, et lui lançai un sourire d'une joie franche. Après tout, c'était une façon comme une autre de leur faire payer.

- Merci, professeur, lui déclarai-je avant de poursuivre tranquillement ma route dans le couloir.

Je m'empressai alors de rejoindre mes amis les Scroutt à pétard, histoire de digérer ma colère envers mes camarades.

* * *

><p><strong>Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, ce chapitre a son importance. Le vieux manuel n'est pas là uniquement comme prétexte à une nouvelle confrontation entre Morgane et le Maître des Potions, mais va amener l'élève à une petite découverte.<br>Et le colère que peut éprouver l'héroïne à l'encontre des Gryffondors va aussi avoir une incidence sur la suite.**

**J'espère en tout cas que l'épisode vous a plu. Merci encore mille fois ! :)**


	7. Chapter 7 : CaméraAction !

**Salut la compagnie !  
>Je suis (enfiiiiin !) de retour. Pardonnez-moi pour cette attente, le fait est que j'ai commencé une nouvelle fanfiction, et que je me sentais le besoin de la commencer à tout prix avant que je ne la relègue au fin fond de mon ordi. Je vous annonce donc que j'ai publié aussi sur ce site la fiction « <strong>**Pétunia la warrior : ça va chier des bubobulbs !**** ». Je sais, Pétunia, c'est pas vraiment l'héroïne de prédilection, et c'est pour ça qu'elle me plait. J'ai décidé d'en changer le destin lors de son adolescence, ce ne sera pas donc la vieille mégère que nous connaissons tous !**

**Enfin, pour revenir à ce chapitre, pour me faire encore pardonner, celui-ci est assez long (7 pages Word, pour moi, c'est énorme ^^). J'espère qu'il vous plaira, car cette fois-ci il y a de l'action ! Bon, pas la grande aventure, hein, notre héroïne n'est pas une chevalière sans peur et sans reproche…**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, et un immense merci pour vos reviews ! C'est dingue comme ça peut devenir addictif !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre VII<strong>

_3…2…1…Action !_

_Je marchais d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs du château. Je tentais de ne pas courir, ce qui m'aurait donné une allure suspecte. Mais il fallait que je me barre au plus vite.  
>En quelques jours, d'immenses cernes s'étaient creusées sous mes yeux, et j'avais assez fait de bêtises pour qu'on puisse me renvoyer de l'école sans sommation. Et pour tout avouer, je faisais très peu honneur à ma maison en paniquant comme une dingue intérieurement.<br>Et là, au détours d'un couloir, je vis Snape. Pourquoi mais pourquoi mais pourquoiiiii ?  
>Surtout pas lui !<br>Il ne m'avait pas remarquée. Pas encore._

_Je tournai la tête de tous les côtés, priant pour qu'il y ait une issue possible. Tellement affolée, je n'avais même pas pensé à cacher l'ingrédient que je tenais dans la main, à peine voilé par le pan de ma robe.  
>J'entrai alors en trombe dans ce qui semblait être une salle de devoirs. Elle était occupée par le professeur Flitwick, qui donnait apparemment un cours de…musique. Des jeunes entraînaient leurs voix, ils étaient probablement choristes. D'autres avaient des instruments.<br>« Vous venez vous inscrire en classe de musique, Miss ? » me demanda le professeur haut comme trois pommes._

_J'acquiesçai et fouillai les alentours de mes yeux. Où pouvais-je planquer ce que j'avais dans la main ? Tout le monde s'était accaparé les objets musicaux à disposition, et certains même se battaient pour leur possession. Tous étaient pris…sauf un.  
>Sans autre explication, je fonçai vers un instrument délaissé au coin de la salle, abandonné. Il avait l'air vieux, et je fourrai l'objet de mon vol dans un de ses interstices. L'ingrédient tomba au fond de la caisse en bois et, pour expliquer ma précipitation vers l'instrument usé, je me retournai vers le professeur et lui annonça : « Je…je voudrais apprendre cet instrument. »<em>

_Et voici comment je fus liée à un vieux violoncelle agressif et effronté.  
>Par Merlin, comment en étais-je arrivée là ?<em>

* * *

><p>Tout ça, j'ai bien envie de le foutre sur le dos de Snape. Tout ça, c'est <em>à cause <em>de lui. Tout ça, c'est _grâce_ à lui. En fait, encore aujourd'hui, j'hésite. Le remercier ou le buter ?

**Petit topo** : des examens, cinq années à rattraper, un monceau de devoirs…et le prof des Potions qui en rajoute sans cesse. Un peu dur de gérer tout ça. Je bouffais déjà sur mes nuits (et Merlin seul sait à quel point mon minimum de dix heures de sommeil m'était indispensable), et encore cela ne suffisait pas. Cependant, ce n'est pas ça, du moins pas encore, qui m'a décidé à agir comme j'ai agi.

Libatius Borage…C'était l'auteur le plus récurrent dont on croisait le nom si l'on s'intéressait aux potions. C'est lui qui avait écrit le vieux bouquin qui m'a valu un superbe plantage express. Mais également celui qui avait publié la re-classification des ingrédients, dans des livres plus récents. Ce mec-là, pensais-je, avait du passer sa vie à tester et à corriger ses décoctions.  
>Je voulais en envoyer plein les yeux, pour cette nouvelle « punition », aussi m'intéressais-je à chaque détail : je voulais déterminer sa démarche scientifico-magique, explique le pourquoi du comment de sa re-classification, ses causes, ses effets… Ainsi choisis-je de commencer par une brève présentation de Monsieur Borage, et aussi ne fus-je pas déçue en menant mes investigations sur cet homme.<br>_« Libatius Borage, grand précurseur dans les sciences subtiles des potions […] Il mena également des recherches sur la malléabilité du temps… »_

Je m'étais donc bien plantée. J'avais fait d'innombrables recherches dans la section sortilèges et enchantements, tandis que la solution se trouvait sûrement dans un bouquin de potions. C'était dans un certain sens rassurant, en considérant mes prestations dans les deux matières, même si le professeur Snape parvenait toujours à m'enquiquiner.

Je me ruai donc sur le registre de la bibliothèque, en quête des titres de tous les ouvrages de Borage. Il y en avait quatre à Hogwarts : mon vieux manuel, deux autres dans lesquels je trouvai assez d'éléments concernant la re-classification, mais rien concernant le temps, ainsi qu'un dernier que je ne pus consulter. « Potions de grands pouvoirs », moisissant dans la Réserve.

La Réserve…cela signifiait que je ne pouvais pas y accéder librement.

Ce fut le déclic. Vous savez, comme dans les films. Le lancement de la musique typique de Mission Inpossible, le gros plan sur mes yeux plissés, déterminés, puis sur les armes que je dégaine de ma veste en cui…ma robe de sorcier. Pas de mitraillette ou de AK47, non non…Une baguette et un plumeau.

Bon, pour tout avouer, c'était excitant sur le coup, se dire qu'on a enfreint le règlement, et surtout qu'on a réussit sa bêtise, mais honnêtement, avec le recul, ça n'a eu rien de palpitant. J'en serais presque à dire que voler à Hogwarts, c'est facile. Mais venons-en au déroulement de la mission pour Super-Ménagère.  
>Je suis allée voir les jumeaux Weasley avec le peu qu'il me restait de monnaie sonnante et trébuchante. Ces mecs avaient le don de me faire marrer, mais je soutins un air froid, du genre « Je ne suis là que pour les affaires, faire copain-copine m'intéresse pas ». Nous avons discuté de ce qu'ils avaient à m'offrir comme moyens de diversion, et du prix à y mettre. Finalement, j'optais pour des leurres explosifs.<p>

- Mais on t'aura prévenue, ils sont encore en phase de test.

- On ne sait pas encore les maîtriser…

- Ils deviennent parfois fous…

- Et il n'y a rien à faire à part attendre…

- Mais on a conclu le marché, alors c'est trop tard ! s'enquirent-ils en chœur.

Je leur souris et fourrai dans mon sac cinq de leurs objets.

- On peut savoir ce que tu vas en faire ?

Je ricanai. C'était un peu gonflé de leur part de poser ce genre de question.

- Ne me posez pas de question, et je ne vous mentirai pas.

- De toute façon, si tu les utilises dans l'enceinte de l'école, nous le saurons bien vite.

Je poussai un soupir. Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire, hein ? Me dénoncer ?  
>Les jumeaux sourirent à mon air consterné.<p>

- On ne dira rien si tu nous fais un peu de pub…

- Et que tu vantes notre marchandise…

- Lorsque nous te le demanderons, bien sûr…

- Nous comptons sur le témoignage de nos clients. La satisfaction compte beaucoup pour nous.

J'éclatai alors d'un rire franc. Nan mais franchement, quelle bande de…beaux idiots. Me menacer…alors qu'il suffisait que je les dénonce en tant que fournisseurs ? Alors que seuls ces deux barges pouvaient savoir quelle quantité d'imbécilités, de farces et de jouets débiles ils possédaient, cachés dans l'école ?

- Vous croyez m'avoir avec ça ? Alors qu'il me suffirait de donner vos noms ? Alors que la majorité des personnes de cette école serait ravie de vous tomber dessus ? Les profs, Rusard, les élèves que vous piégez, _votre mère_…Vous savez ce que je vous dis ?

Les jumeaux m'observaient, interdits, tandis que je pointais un doigt irrité vers eux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer en avisant leurs regards alarmés, surtout depuis que j'avais mentionné leur mère.

- Je veux bien vous faire de la pub. Mais par pitié, épargnez-moi ces menaces débiles, leur dis-je en souriant.

Les yeux des deux grands rouquins se ravivèrent, et ils se fichèrent chacun à mes cotés, l'un à ma gauche, l'autre à ma droite, m'empoignant par les épaules.

- C'est un plaisir de faire des affaires avec toi…

- De la pub gratuite…

- Tu es une très bonne commerciale…

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre…

Je me raidis. Non non non, pas de copinage. Je me défis de leurs bras, prête à les remettre à leurs places. Mais bon sang, ils étaient trop..trop…sympathoches. Je m'arrangeai donc dans un petit compromis interne : mettre des distances sans les envoyer bouler.

- Bon, les gars, je compte sur votre entière discrétion. Pas de contact sauf si c'est pour affaires, ok ?

J'eus droit aux plus merveilleux clins d'œil de ma vie. Finalement, on se comprenait plutôt bien. Peut-être aurais-je à faire appel à eux par la suite, aussi étais-je contente de créer une relation tacitement basée sur les conneries en tout genre.

Le reste fut étonnamment rapide. Je me rendis à la bibliothèque, et sortis ma panoplie de femme de ménage. Dumbledore avait décidément de très bonnes idées.  
>Armée de mon plumeau, je dépoussiérais donc les ouvrages sous l'œil appréciateur de Mme Pince. La pauvre, cela me fit de la peine de devoir provoquer des ennuis dans son royaume, et pire encore, de devoir le piller, alors qu'elle semblait m'accorder une confiance assez particulière pour une femme aigrie détestant les jeunes.<p>

Elle s'éloigna et je la surveillais, attendant le moment propice. Enfin, elle disparut furtivement dans la Réserve, et je lançai les leurres à divers endroits de la bibliothèque, prenant garde à ne me faire remarquer par aucun des quelques élèves qui y étaient. Pour davantage de crédibilité, je poussai juste avant un petit cri tout en ouvrant un placard qui n'avait apparemment rien à faire dans la bibliothèque.  
>Les leurres provoquèrent des explosions, libérant des nuages de fumée, pour repartir aussitôt dans d'autres sens sur leurs courtes pattes, et réitérer l'opération. Rapidement, la salle fut remplie d'une fumée noire où résonnaient les échos d'élèves en panique et de pétarades. Mme Pince sortit alors en trombe de la Réserve, baguette pointée, pestant et questionnant sur l'origine du chaos.<br>Comme je l'avais espéré, elle n'avait pas pris la peine de fermer la porte. Ni une ni deux, je m'y faufilai alors, profitant du smog et de l'incompréhension générale pour voler l'ouvrage.

Vous vous demanderez peut-être ce qui a été le plus difficile dans la mission…Eh bien, piètre voleuse que je suis, ce fut de trouver ce fichu bouquin parmi toutes les étagères. Je ne compris pas, et n'ai d'ailleurs encore jamais compris, la logique qui conditionnait le rangement dans la Réserve. Pour moi, le plus stressant fut donc de passer beaucoup plus de temps que prévu dans la salle interdite. Je tremblais de peur (quelle Gryffondor !), ne sachant choisir entre rester et chercher ou me tirer au plus vite. Un bruit, soudain, me fit choisir la deuxième solution. Mais avant de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, je jetai un coup d'œil vers l'endroit d'où provenait le son.

Un livre venait de tomber, au fond de la Réserve, encore bien loin de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je courus vers l'objet, jetant des regards affolés de tous les cotés, et le ramassai dans l'optique de le ranger et d'effacer ainsi toutes preuves de mon passage.  
>Et vous l'aurez deviné, l'ouvrage en question était bien celui de Libatius Borage. Non, je n'étais pas cocue (et de toute façon, j'aurais bien eu du mal), et non, je n'étais pas sous l'extrême protection de Merlin. En réalité, et je l'appris bien plus tard (et il en sera de même pour vous, d'ailleurs), ceci était tout sauf une coïncidence.<p>

Je sortis donc en trombe de la Réserve, planquant le livre en le fondant parmi d'autres, sur une étagère. L'épaisse fumée noire peinait à se dissiper, et je revins incognito. Mme Pince s'évertuait à lancer des sorts contres les petites poires noires sur pattes, mais en vain. Je l'imitai, toujours à la recherche de crédibilité. Finalement, nous sortîmes de la bibliothèque.  
>Rouge de colère, la vieille femme regarda les élèves et demanda avec rage :<p>

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Mme Pince, coupai-je aussitôt. Je nettoyais la bibliothèque quand j'ai ouvert l'armoire à coté de la section Quidditch, vous voyez laquelle…Enfin voila, quand je l'ai ouvert, il y a ces engins qui sont sortis et qui ont…couru, si je peux dire, dans différentes directions. Le reste…vous le connaissez…

Elle avait l'air…mortifiée. Non mais vraiment. Comme si l'on avait annoncé à Dumbledore la fermeture définitive de Honeydukes

- Si…si ces choses étaient dans le placard, commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, alors il n'y a aucune chance de trouver le coupable. On ne sait pas depuis combien de temps c'était là.

- Professeur ! m'exclamai-je dans un pseudo-éclair de lucidité (alors que je préparé cela depuis un moment). Vous êtes venue de la Réserve, non ? Vous devriez fermer la porte avant d'oublier !

Plus livide que jamais, Mme Pince partit fermer la porte, sans vérifier à l'intérieur toutefois. Je l'accompagnais, craignant pour son état, et lui proposai même un tour à l'infirmerie ou une tasse de thé. Elle accepta de boire avec moi, sans un mot, et je fus ravie de voir naître une certaine…amitié ? Non. Complicité ? Non plus. Un lien, peut-être, tout simplement. Encore tacite, silencieux, mais empreint d'égards favorables chacune vis-à-vis de l'autre. Et cela m'allégeait, en quelque sorte, de ma culpabilité.  
>Vous vous dites sûrement que j'ai tendance à me faire des amis en peu de temps, mais ces relations étaient loin d'être chargées de preuves d'affections. Et de toute façon, la tendance allait tôt se renverser dans les prochains jours, mois, et années à venir.<p>

Une fois rentrée au bercail, je sortis le livre volé de mon sac. D'accord, je n'avais pas accompagné Mme Pince à la bibliothèque uniquement par pure bonne intention….J'avoue, j'en ai profité pour reprendre le bouquin de son étagère en même temps que je récupérais mon sac.  
>Je feuilletai et trouvai, avec ravissement, de longues études et recherches sur le temps. Enfin, clou du spectacle, une potion permettant à son buveur de le manipuler !<p>

Mais cette potion était…hum…compliquée. En fait, si au départ je me demandais pourquoi personne n'avait songé à utiliser une potion à remonter le temps pour changer toutes les horreurs qui avaient été commises, je me suis rapidement rendue compte que ma question n'était pas la bonne. Grand nombre de personnes avaient sûrement pensé à la même chose que moi, mais la plupart avait du abandonner rien qu'en observant la multitude d'instructions.

C'était complexe, et les chances de se tromper dans l'ordre des ingrédients étaient extrêmes. Pire encore, il fallait concocter la potion parfois à des heures très précises. Dans la nuit, notamment.

C'est pourquoi je décidai de franchir le pas, et de réaliser la potion qui me tentait depuis un moment. La potion d'Anti-Sommeil.

Le hic, c'est que cette fois-ci encore, il me fallait posséder un objet interdit. Un ingrédient pour être précis. Il était sur la liste des différentes substances dont les élèves étaient défendus d'acquérir ou d'amener à l'école. Et justement afin que ceux-ci ne l'utilisent pas, entre autre, afin de réaliser des potions Anti-Sommeil.  
>Etant en cinquième année, les professeurs nous avaient prévenus des dangers auxquels les élèves s'exposaient en ayant recours à divers moyens magiques. En période d'examens, évidemment, beaucoup étaient tentés par cette potion. Cependant, elle avait été interdite, en raison des troubles nerveux, de la paranoia et de l'irritabilité qui pouvaient se manifester chez les étudiants. A haute dose, parait-il, pouvaient apparaître en plein milieu du front deux yeux supplémentaires, afin de laisser aux deux autres un peu de répit pour se reposer, sans pour autant mettre la personne en état de sommeil.<p>

Je n'étais pas assez stupide pour commettre cette erreur. La potion, correctement préparée, avait une action infinie, du moins jusqu'à ce que l'on boive un philtre de Sommeil assez puissant pour briser l'autre. Alors inutile de forcer les doses à ce point !  
>Quant aux effets nerveux…je me disais que j'allais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. La principale raison de ce genre de dérèglement était, selon le bouquin, l'absence du sommeil et donc subséquemment l'absence de bouton off pour le cerveau. Et passer ses nuits à cogiter, à penser, à ressasser, ne permettait pas le repos de la conscience.  
>M'enfin, je n'allais pas abandonner ma mission humanitaire simplement pour sauver mon cerveau déjà bien amoché, peut être même irrécupérable. J'avais en plus une pléiade de bouquins qui n'attendaient qu'à être lus.<p>

« Et au pire, je me mets au yoga… »

Ce n'était pas une idée si débile.

Contrairement à l'idée qui me vint après. Et c'est quoi cet éclair de génie ? Aller voler dans la réserve de Monsieur la Terreur des Cachots, voyons !  
>Ce comportement suicidaire m'était apparu alors comme un brillant projet. Je ne sais pas, je devais être grisée par le succès de la mission « Ménage dans la Bibliothèque ».<p>

En tout cas, je me mis aussitôt à planifier la mission « Ménage dans la Salle de Potions ».  
>Ah ah ah…je plaisante !<p>

Je n'ai absolument pas planifié quoi que ce soit.

On est suicidaire, ou on ne l'est pas.

Je me rendis donc dans la Salle des cours de Potions la fleur, ou plutôt le plumeau, au fusil. Snape n'était pas là, et je composai donc ma scène de la parfaite petite femme de ménage avec soin. Munie de mes chiffons et autres produits ménagers, je nettoyai les bocaux et autres trucmuches qui ne pouvaient être nettoyés par la magie, rapport à leurs caractères corrosifs, voire explosifs, au contact d'un sortilège.  
>En parlant de ce genre de caractère…<p>

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?

J'aurais juré qu'il avait faillit s'étrangler rien qu'en me remarquant. Sur le pas de la porte, il avait l'air hors de lui, et il me fallu tout le brio possible pour parvenir à répondre de façon sereine.

- Je dois nettoyer le château de fond en comble.

Bien. Mon ton était calme. Je ne faisais rien de suspect. Juste nettoyer, hein.

- Ordre du directeur, rajoutai-je alors aussitôt.

Bim, dans les dents ! Aucun professeur, et surtout pas Snape, ne pouvait s'opposer à la décision du directeur. Par Merlin, je pensais sérieusement à offrir à Dumbledore un lot de confiseries, anonymement. Ce poste m'était d'une utilité inespérée.  
>Le professeur pénétra dans la classe sans un mot de plus. Moi, je me retournai, pour astiquer en silence.<p>

- Miss Crusoe…

Bon sang, il n'allait _jamais_ abandonné ? Les yeux au ciel, je me retournai une seconde fois, attendant la sentence. Mais le professeur regardait simplement le pavé posé sur son bureau d'un air interrogateur.

- Oh, oui. J'en ai profité pour vous le remettre.

Rendre une punition à l'avance, ahah, il n'y avait que moi d'aussi maso.

- Il me semblait avoir précisé « soixante-quinze centimètres ».

Quoi ? Il n'allait tout de même pas refuser mon parchemin parce que j'avais fait _plus_ que demandé ?  
>Mais tant qu'à jouer la comédie, autant le faire à fond.<p>

- Oh. Je suis navrée professeur, dis-je avec un air désolé si convaincant qu'il me surprit moi-même. J'avais compris _cent_ soixante-quinze !

J'aurais tant voulu voir un air ahuri se dessiner sur son visage, mais Snape était un monstre de froideur difficilement impressionnable. Il s'assit donc sur son fauteuil, m'intimant d'un regard à retourner à mon travail, et sortit une plume. Avec un frémissement à peine contenu, j'entendis les crissements de celle-ci qui semblait raturer avec délectation le devoir pour lequel je m'étais littéralement démontée. Et vous devez comprendre que c'est horrible de se faire corriger sous ses propres yeux. Et encore plus par un prof cynique.  
>Je m'efforçai donc de me concentrer sur mon travail. J'avais déjà repéré l'objet de ma quête. C'était une plante, pour être précise, mais il me suffisait d'en couper simplement une branche et, vu la multitude dont elle en possédait, ce vol passerait inaperçu. A moins que Snape ne se soit amusé à compter les rameaux un par un, ce qui m'aurait tout de même surprise…<p>

Enfin, le signal. Depuis les couloirs du cachot, l'écho d'une explosion et d'un ricanement se fit entendre. Peeves avait trouvé les bombabouses que j'avais laissées _inopinément_ dans le couloir…  
>Snape, rapidement énervé par le bruit, sortit en trombe de la pièce, m'intimant froidement de déguerpir de son bureau et de revenir le lendemain pour le ménage.<br>Remballant ma panoplie, je me ruai vers la plante. Les cachots me faisaient trembler encore plus que la bibliothèque, et je dus m'y reprendre plusieurs fois pour parvenir à couper un rameau. Les bruits dans les couloirs faisant échos, je ne parvenais pas à saisir l'origine du bruit, si elle était éloignée ou proche. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent, et je déguerpissais le plus vite possible, oubliant complètement ce que j'avais encore en main.  
>Un coup d'œil à droite, un coup d'œil à gauche. Personne. Je fis des détours, montai des escaliers, pour au final atterrir, comme vous le savez déjà, dans la salle de musique de Monsieur Flitwick.<p>

Je peux vous dire qu'après toutes ces émotions ( quoi ? Je rappelle que je ne suis pas une VRAIE Gryffi, moi !), je n'ai eu d'autres solutions que de m'affaler sur mon lit telle une larve, le violoncelle posé à coté de mon armoire.

Peut-être que l'instrument allait m'apporter un peu de repos et de détente ?  
>Que nenni, mes amis !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Je tiens à m'excuser pour certains dysfonctionnements, notamment l'absence de tirets pour les dialogues, que je me suis empressée de corriger.<strong>

**Je ne comprends pas, j'ai toujours fait la même chose, et le problème survient seulement maintenant !**

**Bref, sur ce, merci d'être passé sur ce chapitre :) **


	8. Chapter 8 : Loco Cello

**Me revoici donc !**

**Comme prévu, j'ai été malheureusement dans l'incapacité de poster durant les deux semaines précédentes. Mais voici enfin un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira. Il est davantage axé sur les sentiments, les réflexions et pensées cette fois-ci. J'ai mis un petit coup d'accélérateur dans la relation entre Morgane et Snape, parce que je me suis rendue compte que ça trainait assez ^^ Mais je suis toujours au regret de vous dire...que vous allez devoir attendre encore bien longtemps (soyons honnête).**

**Autre précision, j'ai préféré ôter le message d'excuses et poster ce chapitre, plutôt que de modifier directement le message d'excuse : de cette façon, ceux qui veulent suivre mais n'ont pas de compte( ou ne m'ont pas mis en alerte pour quelconque raison) pourront s'apercevoir dans les pages de mises à jours récentes qu'une modification a été portée sur cette histoire :)  
>Mais pas de panique, j'ai conservé les réponses aux questions, et elles se trouvent tout en bas. J'ai aussi abordé les questions dans le chapitre, histoire de mettre tout ça un minimum au clair (enfin je l'espère).<strong>

** Bon, je vous laisse à présent commencer ce nouveau chapitre. Merci encore à vous, chers lecteurs, et bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

><p>Notre aventure – ou plutôt mon aventure- s'en était arrêtée à l'opération suicide. Et je suis fière de vous apprendre que ma potion Anti-Sommeil fut d'une telle réussite que même Snape m'aurait mit un Optimal, s'il n'avait pas eu ce caractère de m…ce caractère qui lui est si propre.<p>

Vint donc ma première nuit dépourvue de tout sommeil, qui fut en majeure partie consacrée à la glande. Parce que lire des bouquins, faire ses devoirs, s'entraîner à jeter des sorts, ça va bien quelques heures, mais ça pompe le jus de citrouille, à force.  
>C'est donc machinalement, après les épreuves vécues (que je me suis imposées moi-même, soit dit en passant…) que mon cœur m'a réclamé (si si, mon cœur fait des tas de trucs, vous allez voir…) un peu de sérénité et que mes yeux se sont tournés vers le violoncelle en équilibre contre l'armoire.<br>Mon premier cours de musique s'était merveilleusement bien passé. C'est donc emplie d'assurance que je saisis l'instrument après avoir lancé un sort d'insonorisation dans ma chambre.  
>Je n'avais pas encore percuté. Pas encore percuté que ma première leçon s'était passée avec un fac-similé de l'engin avec lequel j'allais devoir coopéré.<br>En effet, j'avais joué avec ce que Flitwick appelait un substitut, un genre de guitar hero version sorcier, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. L'archet était guidé magiquement de façon droite et ferme, si bien qu'il aurait vraiment fallut le faire exprès pour faire grincer épouvantablement les cordes. L'emplacement des notes était marqué par des traces lumineuses, et il fallait simplement y poser ses doigts pour jouer juste. C'était ça, un substitut : un instrument en majeure partie guidé. L'aisance s'en allait au fur et à mesure, l'archet se faisant de moins en moins automatique, les touches lumineuses de moins en moins visibles. Au degré zéro, il n'y avait plus rien pour aider. Mais le violoncelle, le vrai, celui qui était dans ma chambre, n'était même pas au degré zéro. Au degré négatif, peut-être…

Vous saviez qu'un instrument avait une âme ?

Moi, quand j'étais moldue et que j'entendais parler de ce genre de chose, je me disais que les musicos étaient vraiment des gens bizarres. C'était eux qui jouaient et rien d'autre, pourquoi parler d'une âme ? Toujours à faire leurs intéressants, ces types, à monter sur leurs grands hypogriffes, pour ensuite ajouter avec fausse modestie que c'était leur bidule qui interprétait la musique.  
>« Cet instrument est magnifique, quel âme ! »<br>Que dalle, il sonne bien, le musicien joue bien, et puis c'est tout. Pas question d'une quelconque communication ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'était pas comme si un bout de bois ou de cuivre possédait une quelconque intelligence.

Seulement là, rappelons-le, j'étais dans le merveilleux monde des boules de plumes voyageuses, des branches de bois magiques et des instruments…de mauvais caractère. Enfin, cette règle s'appliquait à au moins l'un, et je le tenais entre mes mains.  
>Donc, pour vous jouer la scène, je récapitule : au premier plan un vieux violoncelle tout ce qu'il y a de moins pacifiste, et derrière… moi, encore pleine du souvenir de ma réussite au cours de musique, en fait si peu méritée. Ca m'apprendra à me prendre pendant quelques instants pour une virtuose…<br>Je commençai donc, et sans que je puisse lutter, l'archet de mit à fonctionner tout seul, à se frotter contre les cordes de façon violente, saccadée…et surtout, pas du tout juste. Avec toute la force que je pus, je tirai sur l'archet et la caisse de bois afin des les éloigner l'un de l'autre.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Ce bordel, c'était un violoncelle qui préférait apparemment la cacophonie à la belle musique. J'ai du réitérer plusieurs fois mes essais pour conclure que finalement, c'était bel et bien l'instrument qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

- Ah ouais ? C'est comme ça ? Tu ne sais pas sur qui tu es tombé, mon petit ! J'ai toute la nuit, et toutes celles qui suivent.

Voila que je lui parlais. Des tarés, ces sorciers…vous aviez encore des doutes ?  
>En tout cas, je le fus assez pour lutter toute la nuit contre l'instrument récalcitrant. A un moment, tandis que je poussais une pléiade de jurons contre le trucmuche têtu en bois, je crus qu'il allait me balancer l'archet à la figure. Il ne le fit pas, mais une corde, par contre, se délogea pour venir m'effleurer rapidement la figure. Bâté, et violent qui plus est ! Imaginez un peu si je me l'étais prise dans l'œil ! Mais entre m'ennuyer ferme et lutter contre le nouveau monstre de Hogwarts, mon choix fut rapidement fait.<p>

C'est ainsi que je me rendis le lendemain aux cours de Potions, le bout des doigts charcuté et endolori. Au bout d'un jour seulement, la corne n'avait pas eu le temps de se former, et je grimaçai de temps en temps lorsqu'un ingrédient rentrait en contact avec des espaces de chair à vif, surtout en ce qui concernait le sang de cloporte. Et tandis que je m'efforçais de passer outre la douleur, une main longue et blanche vint se poser subitement sur mon bureau, en plein dans mon champ de vision.  
>Argh.<br>Mon estomac s'en est littéralement retourné.  
>C'était une main sublime, avec des doigts fins dont on devinait on ne sait comment une certaine dextérité. Le genre soignée mais tout autant vigoureuse. Une main qui savait exercer tout aussi bien la force que la finesse de la minutie.<br>Et là, on se demande…bordel, est-ce qu'on peut fantasmer sur une main ?

Je levai les yeux pour regarder son possesseur.  
>Snape, évidemment.<p>

Comment, dites-moi comment, la population féminine Hogwartienne pouvait-elle passer tous les jours devant ça sans se sentir ne serait-ce qu'un peu fébrile ?  
>Franchement, comment se pouvait-il que personne n'ait remarqué la bombe sexuelle qui dirigeait les cours de Potions ?<br>J'avais cru comprendre en écoutant quelques conversations que la plupart de mes camarades préféraient les bruns ténébreux, pourtant, face à notre professeur, elles ne voyaient qu'un homme aux cheveux gras. Ce qui était injuste, si vous voulez mon avis.  
>Et de fait, après un cours de Potions, tout le monde avait les cheveux dans un sale état, à cause des vapeurs et des fumées. Il était évident qu'après une journée entière dans les cachots, entre matières visqueuses et autres explosions, le professeur en ressorte pour le dîner avec un aspect poisseux. Mais le matin, j'avais observé, il était toujours nickel, lavé de toutes les substances huileuses. Cependant, pour s'en rendre compte, il fallait se lever tôt pour le petit-déjeuner, bien avant que la plupart des élèves ne débarquent dans la Grande Salle. Il fallait aussi avoir l'envie de le regarder…la plupart des élèves préféraient le voir le moins possible, probablement pour éviter de déprimer.<br>Moi, je me levai tôt, et apparemment j'avais toujours ce coté sado-maso. Surtout maso.

- Miss Crusoe, vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure.

J'acquiesçai en tentant de rester le plus stoïque possible. Pas que ce genre de convocation ne m'effraie, mais plutôt parce que je me rendais compte de façon subite qu'elle avait justement l'effet inverse sur moi.  
>Parce qu'encore plus que ses mains ou ses cheveux, la voix du professeur avait largement de quoi remuer mes entrailles. Grave, fondante comme du chocolat noir…hum hum…vous l'avez compris, bouffées de chaleur, ventre secoué… la naissance d'un béguin.<br>Enfin non, peut-être pas la naissance.  
>Je me rendais compte seulement alors à quel point je le trouvais…désirable, depuis le début. Depuis qu'il s'était penché vers moi avec un air menaçant chez l'apothicaire.<p>

C'était complètement idiot, complètement con. Une élève qui éprouve de l'attirance pour son professeur…nan mais, rien de plus niais ! Il fallait oublier immédiatement ce béguin stupide, me concentrer sur mes études et sur ma potion à remonter le temps. Admettre que ce genre de sentiment ne deviendrait jamais réciproque…non, non, ce n'était même pas question de réciprocité ! C'était simplement bête, bête, bête, un point c'est tout.

Fin de l'heure.  
>Le professeur m'attendait derrière son bureau, les mains jointes comme à son habitude, d'une manière posée, autoritaire.<br>Ne pas regarder ses mains.  
>Il passa un de ses longs doigts fins sur ses lèvres, comme s'il réfléchissait.<br>Merde.  
>Bouse de calmar géant, caca de gnome.<br>Il pouvait pas me faire ça.

- Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai convoquée ?

Pour fantasmes intempestifs ?  
>Par le sex appeal de Merlin, j'allais vite me mettre à l'Occlumancie.<p>

- Non, professeur.

- Il se trouve que l'on a volé dans ma Réserve personnelle. Or, hier soir, je vous ai laissée seule ici, dans la salle de classe. Vous conviendrez donc qu'il est logique que mes soupçons se portent en premier…sur vous.

Maugrey...

- Veuillez m'excuser professeur mais, même si les Gryffondors sont certes téméraires et complètement inconscients…je ne suis pas suicidaire au point de voler dans votre Réserve. Et encore moins en sachant que je serai la première suspecte.

C'est dingue ma capacité d'auto-insulte. Je n'avais certes pas volé dans la Réserve, mais j'avais quand même volé dans la salle de classe. Ce qui signifiait que j'étais bel et bien téméraire, inconsciente, suicidaire, et triplement conne.  
>Quant au faux Maugrey, déjà qu'il ne m'était pas très sympathique, il descendait encore dans mon estime en me faisant accuser. Je trépignais à l'envie de le dénoncer, mais j'y avais renoncé. Si tout se passait comme je le savais, j'avais les moyens de connaître où en étaient les évènements, et où me cacher, si besoin, afin d'être tranquille pour l'élaboration de la potion. Si le cours de l'histoire déviait, je perdais tout moyen d'anticipation.<br>En gros, j'allais devoir subir en silence les accusations qui reviennent à l'autre mange-macchabée. Injuste.  
>Et Snape qui me regardait d'un air sceptique…<br>Et qui n'avait apparemment pas pris la peine de relever l'insolence que l'on pouvait interpréter dans ma phrase. Bon ou mauvais signe ?  
>Il avait juste haussé un sourcil (étrange, cette capacité, moi, je n'y arrive pas) en m'entendant insulter ma propre maison, puis avait refait ce geste de la main sur ses lèvres.<br>Grrr…  
>Vite, un livre sur l'Occlumancie.<p>

- Vous aviez pourtant l'air pressé, hier, dans le couloir…

- Je me rendais au cours de musique. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir m'y rendre, compte tenu de mon travail. Lorsque vous m'avez relâchée, j'ai saisit l'occasion, mais j'étais en retard.

- En cours de musique ?

Inutile de préciser qu'il avait l'air encore plus sceptique (si cela se pouvait) que précédemment.

- Monsieur Flitwick vous le confirmera.

Sur cette phrase qui était sensée me sauver et sans que je m'y attende le moins du monde, Snape se releva brusquement de sa chaise, les deux bras allongés sur son bureau, les mains bien à plat, le buste penché.

- Ecoutez-moi bien, Miss Crusoe. Peut-être n'avez-vous pas volé dans ma Réserve, mais je vous ai trouvé une attitude plus que suspecte hier soir, dans la salle de classe, puis dans le couloir. Croyez-moi qu'au prochain évènement de ce genre, je ne vous épargnerai pas. Maintenant, sortez.

Je ne me fis pas prier, une certaine crainte s'étant insinuée en moi après ses mots. Evidemment, causer du tort à Snape ne se faisait pas sans conséquence, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il se rende compte aussi clairement d'un vice dans mon attitude. Il était incroyablement redoutable.

Je me rendais donc avec anxiété à ma chambre, lorsqu'un nouvel évènement survint.  
>Pffiou, quelle vie !<br>Au détours d'un couloir, j'entendis un grand fatras et vis une étudiante dévaler les quatre fers en l'air une volée d'escaliers. Je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à ma propre chute vers le lac, à moitié débraillée de ma robe, comme elle.  
>Je me précipitai et l'aidai à se relever.<p>

- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu t'es fait mal quelque part ?

J'avais l'air limite plus effrayée qu'elle.

- Ca va…Encore ce crétin de Peeves qui a fait des flaques devant les escaliers…

La Serpentarde s'était figée en examinant mon blason, puis ma figure. C'était l'une des élèves qui partageaient mes cours, une certaine Miranda. Elle semblait partagée, certainement entre la reconnaissance et le dégoût de ma propre maison. Finalement, elle me dit :

- Ah…t'es la Gryffondor isolée…

Fichée, étiquetée à vie. Moi, la Griffy associable et solitaire.

- Euh…certainement, ne pus-je que dire, déstabilisée par l'affirmation qui n'appelait aucune réplique.

- Tu intrigues certaines personnes.

- Pardon ?

La jeune fille se rapprocha de moi, et c'était d'autant plus bizarre d'observer que, pour une Serpentarde, elle était sans gêne envers ma personne. Accoutumée depuis un certain temps aux guéguerres puériles et absolument chiantes entre maisons, je m'étonnais de la voir passer outre les conversations houleuses ponctuées d'insultes pour s'adresser à moi de façon assez…inhabituelle. Et tandis que je m'interrogeais sur le sens de ses paroles, elle me dit quelque chose qui me surprit davantage encore :

- C'est la guerre entre nos deux maisons, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Alors, lorsque quelqu'un dans le clan adverse en semble éloigné, ça intéresse tout de suite. Y'en a un qui pense que t'es une Serpentard refoulée. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas, on ne peut vraiment pas faire confiance à un stupide chapeau.

J'écoutais son discours, ébahie. Alors comme ça on s'intéressait à moi ? Chez les serpents qui plus est ?  
>Miranda s'approcha encore, comme pour mieux me scruter.<p>

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres Gryffons ?

- J'ai été convoquée.

- Tu sais bien que je ne parle pas de ça.

Un doute s'insinua en moi. Avait-elle remarqué que je ne partageais pas les mêmes dortoirs, ou parlait-elle simplement de ma rupture…sociale, disons, avec les membres de ma maison ?

- On ne s'entend pas plus que ça, c'est tout.

Je leur en voulais à mort, oui. Ne pas entretenir de liens privilégiés, c'était une chose. Ne pas sauver son camarade de maison de l'ire du professeur des Potions, c'en était une toute autre. Je le vivais à vrai dire comme une trahison, une rupture de la confiance cordiale, restreinte mais honnête, qui était établie entre des les élèves, surtout les Gryffondors. Ces derniers étaient bel et bien sensés avoir un certain sens du devoir et des valeurs, non ? Au lieu de ça, j'observais davantage une certaine arrogance dans l'attitude de mes camarades de maison, qui s'arguaient de faire partie des courageux, qu'une certaine respectabilité de conduite.  
>Au final, je n'étais là que pour une raison : surveiller les agissements de Harry, histoire de me maintenir au courant de l'avancée des évènements. Oui, toujours la même rengaine. Connaître, anticiper, et contrôler les différents moments clé de l'histoire. Mais comme le dirait un certain Fol Œil : « Vigilance constante ! »<p>

- Tu parles de ce qu'il s'est passé en cours de Potions ?

Ah, elle était toujours là, elle ?

- Entre autre.

Aucune surprise quant à sa connaissance de cet évènement. Je me souvenais qu'elle faisait partie des derniers élèves à essayer de terminer leur potion. Par contre, ses questions commençaient à me gêner. J'allais couper court à la conversation, quand la Serpentarde perçut probablement mon air renfrogné et pensif. Elle recula tout à coup, le regard méfiant et méprisant :

- C'est bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux contre ton silence ?

- Hein ?

Précision de la syntaxe, force oratoire et habileté du vocabulaire…Snape aurait été si fier de moi, les yeux brillants, la larme au bord des cils…

- Joue pas les innocentes, je vois bien que tu y réfléchis. Espèce de sale Gryffondo…

- Eh ho, ne me met pas dans le même panier qu'eux, s'il te plait !

Regard ahuri de mon interlocutrice. Parce que je refuse d'être assimilée aux Gryffondors ? Ou parce que, excédée, j'ai oublié d'occulter le « s'il te plait » ?  
>Non mais et puis, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Que j'allais le menacer de répéter à tout le monde qu'elle avait une culotte verte si elle ne m'offrait pas des cartes rares de Chocogrenouille ?<p>

- Ecoute, je veux rien, c'est clair ? m'énervai-je. Ah, si ! Tiens ! Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille. Promets moi qu'on me fichera la paix, et je tairai que tu es une Serpentarde jusqu'à ta culotte.

Vlan, dans les dents ! Je ne lui laissai même pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit et la plantai là, dans le couloir. Cette manie de vouloir toujours prendre le dessus sur l'autre commençait franchement à m'écœurer, et qu'on me prenne pour l'un de ces assoiffés qui se jettent sur n'importe quelle occasion pour ridiculiser un autre me révoltait. Nous étions dans un monde de magie, bon sang ! Il y avait forcément plus beau, plus utile et plus passionnant à faire que de s'abîmer dans des querelles futiles et superficielles.

Je rentrai donc enfin dans ma chambre, ruminant contre toutes ces pratiques et ces manies absolument minables et sans intérêts. La journée m'avait complètement énervée, entre l'attirance débile envers mon professeur que je venais de réaliser, entre les évènements et malfaiteurs que je ne pouvais contrer, et enfin entre tous les jugements et tendances stupides qui semblaient sévir même dans le monde des sorciers.

Jetant violemment mes affaires à l'autre bout de la chambre, je me retournai vers le violoncelle qui avait émit un genre de ronronnement courroucé, comme si le bruit de l'encrier et des plumes se fracassant contre le mur l'avait réveillé.

- Toi, c'est pas le moment, hein ! Ca a vraiment été une journée de merde !

Un nouveau ronronnement se fit entendre, l'archet frottant tout seul contre la corde grave. C'était comme une mise au défi, une provocation.  
>Attendez…ça se pouvait ?<p>

- Tu serais pas en train de me chercher, là ?

Des notes aigues raisonnèrent, comme s'il me répondait d'un air réjoui. Je l'interprétai personnellement comme un « Oui, c'est ça, et en plus je me fous de ta gueule. T'as vu, c'est l'éclate totale ! »

- Non mais tu vas voir !

Je m'installai et commençai à lutter contre l'engin, mais cette fois-ci je le laissai faire sa cacophonie. Mon bras suivant mollement la course effrénée de l'archet, j'abandonnai toutes résistances, laissant l'instrument exercer une certaine rage à laquelle je cédais moi-même. Je compris seulement alors qu'un instrument avait bel et bien une âme, et qu'on ne pouvait l'empêcher de parler.  
>Et moi, j'étais tombée sur un rebelle plein d'énergie.<br>Et ce n'était alors plus pour me déplaire, vu mon humeur du jour.

Nous ne stoppâmes donc qu'à une heure avancée de la nuit notre bousin musical.

- Je dois faire mes devoirs.

Le violoncelle poussa ce qui ressemblait un soupir. Se pouvait-il qu'il appréciât jouer avec moi ?  
>Le laissant se reposer contre l'armoire, je me dirigeai vers mes affaires éclatées contre le mur. Qu'avais-je comme devoir ?<br>Potions.  
>Ah ah.<br>Merde.  
>Pas penser, pas penser, pas penser.<br>J'allais devoir jouer bien plus souvent pour m'empêcher d'y penser.  
>Instrument avec un sale caractère, mais fort utile, il fallait l'avouer.<br>D'ailleurs, il fallait que je le remercie, pour m'avoir empêchée de songer pendant toute une nuit à mon nouveau béguin.

- Eh ! l'appelai-je en ramassant mon sac encore plein d'encre. Je dois t'avouer…ça fait un bien fou.

Et voici comment je liai une amitié pleine de coups, d'insultes, de fausses notes et de cacophonie avec un violoncelle rebelle. C'est fou ce que le monde des sorciers réservent comme surprises…

* * *

><p><em><span>Rubrique QuestionRéponse :_

**Créa-Lu :**

**C'est quoi cette histoire de centimètres en cours de potions ?**

Eh bien il s'agit de la longueur du devoir à rendre, puisqu'à Poudlard on ne compte pas en feuille mais en centimètres de parchemin. Mais j'avoue avoir cherché l'incompréhension, je l'assume complètement ;) En fait, je voulais faire un petit effet avec mes "Combien de centimètres ?" qui aurait peut-être fait travaillé l'esprit pervers des lecteurs, et aussi de notre cher Severus qui a mis un petit instant à comprendre l'allusion...

**Comment met-on les commentaires en gras en haut de page ?**

Eh bien, si tu n'as pas encore trouvé, je t'explique : tu peux tout simplement mettre en gras des parties de ton texte original et le télécharger sur , si ton traitement de texte te le permet. Moi j'utilise la dernière version de Word, et ça conserve les options. Si ce n'est pas ton cas, télécharge ton fichier sans quelconque effet, et avant de rajouter ton chapitre, clique sur le lien Edit/Preview (à coté de tes chapitres lorsque tu as cliqué sur Doc Manager) et met le en forme ! Et si tu te demande comment faire la "coupure" c'est-à-dire la ligne qui sépare mon commentaire à l'histoire, c'est encore dans la fonction Edit : à droite des mises en forme de texte (aligné à gauche, centré), tu as une icône en forme de ligne horizontale, tout simplement :)  
>J'espère t'avoir aidée et avoir été claire.<p>

**Pansanni****(et d'abord je tiens à préciser que rien ne me fait plus plaisirs que des questions, qui prouvent l'intérêt qu'on peut accorder à mon histoire ^^):**

**Comment est-elle arrivée dans le monde du célèbre Harry Potter ?**

Eh bien, navrée de te l'apprendre...mais cette question ne sera résolue qu'à la fin xD

**Comment a-t-elle eu un traumatisme crânien ?**

Dans le premier chapitre, alors qu'elle voulait rejoindre le lac à la hâte, j'ai précisé qu'elle s'était vautrée comme une gourdasse, avait dévalé une pente et s'était cognée la tête. Voici donc la terriiiiiible histoire de la traumatisée crânienne ! ^^

**Pourquoi n'avoue-t-elle pas à Dumby qu'elle n'est pas de ce monde ?**

Alors, pour cette question, mettons-nous un peu à la place de l'héroïne. Un jour -Boum !- tu débarques dans le monde sorcier. Hip hip hip, hourra, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, ça, c'est un peu ce qu'on voit habituellement dans les histoires de ce genre, et c'est ce qui a un peu commencé à m'ennuyer. Parce qu'en y réfléchissant bien, d'abord, je pense que l'on se prendrait pour fou (ce qui arrive à Morgane). Et puis je pense qu'on serait au moins un minimum sous le choc, le temps de réaliser et de vérifier que tout ça n'est pas un gros trip du à des champignons hallucinogènes qu'on aurait malencontreusement ingérés. Alors imagine si en plus tu dois déclarer à un vieux barbu qu'en fait il n'est que le personnage d'une histoire best-seller et qu'on fait de lui des tas de parodie version papy gay...  
>Disons donc que, pendant un moment, la meilleure chose à faire est de se taire, surtout en se disant que, si cette nouvelle se répand, elle pourrait avoir des effets désastreux.<p>

**Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas créer de liens ?**

Pour la dernière raison invoquée. Se rapprocher de quelqu'un réduirait ses chances de garder ses origines et son projet secrets. Un ami, au bout d'un moment, lui poserait des questions indiscrètes, et si jamais il découvre cette partie-là, les conséquences seraient incontrôlables. De même, si Morgane lie avec quelqu'un, il y aura des risques pour qu'elle influence l'histoire originale de Harry Potter. Tu connais, l'effet papillon... Un seul petit acte peut avoir un conséquence inimaginable sur le monde (et d'ailleurs je jouerai avec cet effet, mais bien plus tard). Le mieux pour Morgane est donc de faire comme si elle n'existait pas. Ainsi, elle pourra garder un oeil sur les évènements et savoir exactement quels sont les endroits les plus sûrs pour mener son projet. Oui, en effet, par là elle fait primer sa propre sécurité, mais c'est parce que sans elle, l'histoire n'a aucune chance d'être "réparée". Autant donc mettre toutes les chances de son coté en ayant connaissance exacte des évènements présents et à venir.

Voila, s'il y a d'autres questions, je suis toute à vous ! C'est vrai que, si dans ma tête c'était clair, j'ai oublié d'approfondir les raisons x et y de certains comportements. Alors n'hésitez surtout pas, et encore merci de vos lectures et de vos commentaires !


	9. Chapter 9 : Problèmes de coeur

**De retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour...à la fin du chapitre ^^) ! **

**Avant toute chose, je voudrais préciser pour ceux qui n'auraient peut-être pas remarqué que la page d'excuses (chapitre 8) a été remplacée par un vrai chapitre (tout en conservant les réponses aux question à la fin de celui-ci).**

**Vous devez donc lire le chapitre 8 si vous ne voulez pas vous sentir paumés.**** Même si en effet, c'est compréhensible sans, il vaut mieux ne pas sauter un chapitre, n'est-ce pas ? ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sinon, je repasse par une phase "réponse à vos réviews" :<strong>

_(mais d'abord merci infiniment de votre soutien et de vos commentaires, ça me fait toujours hyper plaisir, surtout lorsque je vois que mes lectrices pensent les mêmes choses que moi :3)_

**_Pansanni, c'est pour toi :_**

_** *** Est ce qu'elle peut se lier tout de même avec des gens qui n'apparaissent pas dans l'histoire ? par exemple cette serpentard, on l'a jamais croisé dans les bouquins (enfin je crois) donc y a pas trop de risque de changer l'histoire non?_

Alors d'abord, je dois faire toutes mes excuses, parce que je ne sais comment, j'ai nommé la Serpentard "Miranda", alors que ça devait être "Daphné" Oo Honte à moi, je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi du comment de ce lapsus, mais sachez que Daphné Greengrass est réellement citée dans le livre (c'est, entre autre, la belle-soeur de Drago Malefoy, grande soeur d'Asteria Greengrass-Malefoy). Mais en effet, elle n'a pas réellement de rôle important (voire pas du tout).  
>Quant à la supposition que lier un semblant d'amitié avec quelqu'un qui n'a pas grande importance dans l'histoire, on n'est jamais sûr de rien, et c'est justement ça qui est intéressant ;) Est-ce que cela ne présente donc pas de risque ? Ou bien l'inverse ? Vous verrez en tout cas, dans ce chapitre, que cela peut mener à de nouveaux évènements.<p>

***** Il y a pas de danger à ce qu'elle prenne trop souvent la potion d'anti-sommeil ?

Pour ta question, je réponds par une citation tirée de mon chapitre 7 : " La potion, correctement préparée, avait une action infinie, du moins jusqu'à ce que l'on boive un philtre de Sommeil assez puissant pour briser l'autre." Donc, premièrement, elle n'aura pas besoin de prendre "trop souvent" la potion, parce qu'une seule prise (bien préparée, évidemment) lui suffit pour ne plus dormir de sa vie.  
>Mais en effet, il y a des dangers, et notre pauvre mademoiselle Crusoe va en pâtir à certains moments psychologiquement difficiles, mais ce n'est pas encore pour le moment !<p>

* * *

><p><em>Autre truc pas important mais qui apparemment nous touche une lectrice et moi :<em>

_LE HAUSSEMENT D'UN SEUL SOURCIL_

_Alors voila, si vous réussissez ce "défi facial" (comme le nomme si bien Créa-Lu ^^), mes chères lectrices, veuillez nous expliquez dans un exposé clair et imagé le pourquoi du comment de cette prouesse, Merci xD_

* * *

><p><strong>Rappel : comme je me suis trompée dans le nom de Miranda, j'ai corrigé ici dans ce chapitre par "Daphné".<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, je vous souhaite enfin une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !<br>Merci encore, merci, merci, merci, et puis euh...merci ! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre IX <strong>

(ahhhh, enfin un X dans mes chapitres ! :D) (enfin du chiffre 10...hein...pervers !)

_Problèmes de coeur_

(non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas encore tombée dans le mélo...)

- Vous avancez rapidement, Miss Crusoe. Certes, _elle_ est difficile à disciplinée, mais votre progression est plus qu'encourageante !

Nous étions mi-octobre, et je venais de découvrir que mon violoncelle était en fait probablement un être féminin (tu m'étonnes, c'est bien un caractère de fille qu'elle a, la chieuse), et cela de la bouche d'un homonculus optimiste qui ignorait que je bossais toutes les nuits sur son merdeux d'instrument. Et non, je n'étais toujours pas une virtuose, juste une pauvre fille qui ne trouvait pas mieux à faire que se battre avec un violoncelle lorsqu'elle avait terminé ses étapes de potions et ses devoirs.  
>Il est clair que, dès lors mon ingurgitation de la Potion Anti-Sommeil, j'ai fait des progrès remarquables, toutes matières confondues. J'avais un temps incroyable, et bien que quelque fois, à cause de procrastination, je terminai certains devoirs à la dernière minute, ma gestion du temps était beaucoup plus aisée et productive.<br>Sans compter que je m'étais fixé un but : ne plus penser.

Ne plus penser à cette enflure de prof sexy à souh…ne plus penser à cette enflure de chauve-souris antipathique et absolument orgasmi…Ne plus penser à Snape, bordel.

**Je suis une handicapée des sentiments.**

C'est très important de savoir et d'intégrer ce principe dans sa tête, histoire d'essayer de comprendre et d'appréhender au mieux la suite de l'histoire. Aussi je le répète, de façon à ce que ça pénètre bien dans votre cervelle : je suis une grosse handicapée des sentiments, à tel point que ça devrait être reconnue par la sécu comme statut d'invalidité à part entière.  
>Lier avec des personnes, construire une amitié, une sympathie, ça passe, même s'il faut avouer que je suis loin de faire preuve d'une grande aisance sociale. Sachez d'ailleurs que les quelques dialogues que vous avez pu lire jusqu'ici constituent au moins 78% de la totalité de ceux que j'ai entretenus.<br>Eh ouais…  
>J'aurais beau me justifier avec ce que je répète tout le temps, c'est-à-dire « Je ne me rapproche pas parce que j'aurais trop peur des conséquences sur l'histoire », je ne pourrais nier que de toute façon, avec ou sans cette contrainte, j'en aurais été au même point.<br>Question de timidité et, il faut le croire, de manque d'extériorisation des sentiments qui laisse penser à mes interlocuteurs que je suis quelqu'un de froid, distant, voire snob.  
>Alors vous imaginez bien que lorsque l'attirance, la séduction, voire l'amour, rentrent en jeu…je me renferme davantage encore derrière mon masque d'insensibilité.<p>

**Je ne peux pas**.

Je ne peux absolument pas me lancer dans le jeu de la drague, envoyer des signaux, des regards, ou tenter me faire remarquer… Non, au contraire, je me fonds derrière un voile total d'indifférence, comme si celui qui me plaisait n'existait même pas. Je me retiens de l'observer, l'ignore et attends que « ça passe ».  
>Je ne sais pas foncer.<br>Je ne sais pas, parce que je prends directement la chose trop à cœur. Les sensations sont multipliées par dix, et si je croise son regard, je suis capable d'aller me pendre à l'instant-même, pensant être démasquée. Je ne sais pas, parce que j'ai une peur monstre de la réponse, parce que j'ai un peu peur de tout au final.

Et non, mesdemoiselles (messieurs ?), je ne me suis pas lancée dans une mission séduction auprès de notre ténébreux Maître des Potions. J'ai complètement fait l'inverse.

Donc, comme vous vous en doutez sûrement, les semaines qui ont suivi la réalisation de mon béguin ont été loin d'être dynamiques et joyeuses. Je me suis enfoncée, pour mon propre bien, dans un rythme d'étude laissant peu mon esprit vagabonder.  
>Le jour, j'étais l'élève modèle. Je m'asseyais à ma table, restais silencieuse, travaillais avec concentration et sérieux. Je ne laissais rien me déstabiliser de mes études, même en cours de Potions. Surtout en cours de Potions.<br>Les yeux constamment rivés sur ma planche de travail, toutes mes pensées tournées sur les différentes étapes de préparation, je ne levais plus les yeux sur le professeur lorsqu'il m'approchait, restais de marbre lorsqu'il me provoquait. Je devenais sourde, aveugle et muette.  
>Je voulais rapidement l'oublier.<br>La nuit, je faisais mes devoirs, lisais de nombreux livres, dont beaucoup concernant l'Occlumancie, m'entrainais aux sortilèges, et finalement évacuais mon esprit en jouant du violoncelle. Elle et moi avions beaucoup de disputes, chacune essayant de prendre musicalement le dessus sur l'autre. Certes, la cacophonie faisait du bien de temps en temps, mais il était un moment où il fallait arrêter les conneries.

Cependant, curieusement, comme en témoigne le dialogue rapporté en ce début de chapitre, Monsieur Flitwick (qui souhaitait m'entendre une fois jouer avec le véritable violoncelle et non avec le substitut) trouvait cela plutôt convaincant.

- Mais professeur, j'ai peur que…qu'_elle_ ne m'aime pas vraiment.

Sans blague, elle venait de me fouetter la main avec la quatrième corde, la saleté.

- Oh, elle a son caractère, c'est vrai. Mais s'il vous plait, n'abandonnez pas. Cela fait des années que personne n'a osé y toucher…donnez-lui une chance.

Tu m'étonnes que personne n'ait voulu l'approché depuis des décennies. Répression, censure, et violence auditive : un vrai régime dictatorial à elle seule ! Mais comme Monsieur Flitwick, avec sa taille minuscule, me regardait en faisant de grands yeux à la Pikachu, je ne pus résister à cette bouille si trognone.

- Bon, eh bien…d'accord, professeur, hésitais-je juste avant de me retenir de lui tapoter le crâne et de lui caresser la fourrure.

Diantre, cette fiction devient obscène…

Donc, revenons à nos dragons ! Je saisis mon instrument et m'engageai hors de la salle, pressée de retrouver ma chambre. Je le cognais un peu partout, et de toute façon, je m'en fichais bien assez : un sort particulièrement efficace le protégeait des coups, lui épargnant même le port d'une housse. Cependant, le professeur qui reçut la pique dans l'un de ses genoux, lui, n'avait pas pensé à s'octroyer le même genre de protection et grogna de douleur.

- J'enlève dix points à Gryffondor, Miss Crusoe. Il serait tant de faire attention à vos affaires et à ce qui vous entoure.

Je restai, vous l'imaginez, muette à la brusque entente de la voix lente et grave de mon professeur des Potions. Surprise d'entendre celle-ci derrière moi, presque murmurée, j'aurais presque pu céder à une extase auditive si sa qualité d'enseignant insensible ne m'avait moralement empêchée de fantasmer. Du chocolat, oui, sa voix était fondante comme du chocolat.

- Veuillez m'excuser, professeur.

Je m'étais retournée vers lui, mais avais obstinément gardée mon visage vers le sol, ne voulant céder à la tentation de l'observer, et donc d'admirer chaque trait de sa physionomie. Mais, malgré mon refus intérieur de le regarder, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de voir quelques unes de ses attitudes en vision périphérique. Et je crus à ce moment déceler un regard suspicieux de sa part.  
>C'est exactement là que je réalisai que mon attitude était plus que suspecte. J'avais cessé de le considérer, limité tout comportement qui aurait pu l'offusquer, annihilé toute conduite remarquable d'une manière ou d'une autre, et cela depuis sa mise en garde.<br>Si pour moi, cela n'était mis en œuvre que pour oublier aussi vite que possible l'attirance qu'il exerçait sur moi, pour lui, c'était une manœuvre qui prouvait clairement que j'avais fait quelque chose de suspect, et que je voulais me faire oublier.

Songeant ainsi, je relevai donc ma figure vers lui, espérant anéantir, même faiblement, ses doutes. Peine perdue :

- Je vous conseille de demeurer _très _prudente…me conseilla-t-il sur un ton doucereux et presque chanté.

Ce fut mon violoncelle qui me sauva, en quelque sorte. A ce moment précis, elle se mit à vibrer et j'eus quelque peine à le garder fermement dans mes mains. Ne sachant comment réagir devant l'air interloqué –ou du moins je le supposai, l'expression de Snape étant à priori impossible à définir- je l'empoignai plus fermement et m'éloignai rapidement en lui déclarant sur un ton d'excuse :

- Désolée, mauvais caractère.

Je me rendis alors précipitamment à ma chambre, refusant catégoriquement de regarder derrière moi la moindre fois, de peur d'apercevoir un Snape au visage outré. Je refermai la porte brusquement une fois rentrée, affolée par dernière discussion.  
>J'étais manifestement dans une situation dangereuse, et je n'aimais pas du tout ça.<p>

Et c'était encore une fois sans compter sur le violoncelle, qui me rajouta une crainte de plus. Et de fait, libéré de mon emprise, l'archet se mit à frotter les cordes selon sa propre volonté, comme à son habitude. Mais cette fois-ci la fanfare violente et chaotique fut remplacée par un ronronnement grave, vibrant, vous savez, comme du choco…  
>Non, elle ne pouvait pas imiter <em>sa <em>voix ?

Vous saviez que le violoncelle était l'instrument qui pouvait le plus se rapprocher de la voix humaine ?

C'était un hasard, rien de plus…  
>Pourtant, j'avais l'impression qu'elle imitait la dernière phrase prononcée par le professeur, avec les mêmes intonations, les mêmes vibrations, la même lenteur et un détachement identique entre chaque articulation, comme si elle avait remplacé chaque syllabe par une note.<br>« Je vous conseille de demeurer _très_ prudente… »

Un hasard.

Les cordes furent frottées de façon saccadée, comme si l'autre là, l'effrontée, se marrait.

O.K, c'était peut-être pas un hasard.

- J'ai rêvé ou tu as imité sa…voix ?

Aucune précision de plus. J'avais peur de me tromper, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle découvre ce béguin à cause de ma propre question. Mais je ne m'étais visiblement pas trompée. La corde la plus aigue résonna dans la chambre, communication basique établie entre nous pour dire « oui », puis l'instrument se remit à « rire » en faisant vibrer sa caisse de résonnance comme le demeuré qu'il était. Mais quelle enflure.

- C'est pas vrai…ça se voit tant que ça ?

Réponse immédiate de la corde la plus grave. Non ?

- Non ? Tu te fous de moi ? Comment tu aurais pu comprendre ça si ça ne se voyait pas ? m'énervai-je.

Il y eut un instant de silence, comme si elle réfléchissait. En même temps, c'était un peu dur de communiquer entre nous, particulièrement pour elle qui ne pouvait s'exprimer qu'au moyen de quelques cordes. Mais ne vous faites pas de soucis, elle trouva bien vite la solution.  
>Boum boum, boum boum…<br>La caisse de résonnance vibra à nouveau, mais ce n'était pas un pseudo-rire, cette fois-ci. Juste des « Boum ». Par deux.

- Tu…tu as senti les battements de mon cœur ?

Comme réponse, le rythme s'intensifia. Du genre…très vite.

- Tu exagère un peu là, non ? fis-je, moqueuse.

Corde grave. « Non ».

Merde.

Ainsi donc, mon cœur s'affolait à une vitesse complètement irraisonnable lorsque la Terreur des Cachots m'approchait. Après tout, je n'étais certainement pas la seule, car bon nombre se retrouvait dans des états quasiment catatoniques lorsqu'il leur faisait face. Mais eux, c'était par crainte, et non par une pulsion de tendresse et d'appréciation physique et mentale.

Non, Snape, je le réalisai, ne faisait pas partie de ses béguins qu'on pourrait classer parmi les élans sexuels. J'avais tellement de respect pour lui, j'avais une telle envie de le comprendre, de le protéger…Envie qui était renforcée par le fait que j'en savais sur son sujet certainement plus que n'importe qui d'autre dans ce monde-là. C'était assez présomptueux de ma part, et j'essayais de repousser l'idée que grâce à cela, je serai la plus apte à le cerner. Cependant, une chose, à chaque fois que j'y songeais, me mettais dans un état de confusion : je sentais que j'étais capable de l'aimer la vie entière, comme Snape aura aimé Lily, jusqu'à la fin.  
>Par Merlin, avais-je songé au mot « aimer » ?<p>

- Bon, il est temps que je travaille moi, déclarai-je en tentant vainement de reculer mes pensées de plus en plus effrayantes sentimentalement parlant.

Les jours suivants, je tentais de conserver un rythme, tant scolaire que cardiaque. Les cours de Potions se déroulaient toujours sous les remarques acides de Snape, cependant je dois avouer que cette période fut relativement calme. Le professeur avait bien du mal à redire de mes potions, et même les Serpentards me laissaient en paix, m'épargnant les moqueries faciles réservées à n'importe quel Gryffondors.  
>Je soupçonnais Daphné <strong>(*voir rappel au-dessus du chapitre)<strong> d'être à l'origine de cette clémence quelque peu anormale. Au-delà de l'indifférence apparente, nous en étions arrivées je ne sais exactement comment à nous adresser de discrets signes de politesse, voire d'avertissement lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir, l'une ou l'autre risquait de croiser un groupe d'élèves d'une maison adverse. Il ne s'agissait pas de grandes démonstrations d'amitié, mais cela nous suffisait amplement. Quoique je doive admettre que je conservais quelques doutes quant à son attitude, me méfiant de toute tentative profit de la situation de sa part.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas sa main qui se posa subitement sur mon bureau lorsque Snape partit amener un élève à l'infirmerie. C'était une main grasse, à l'effigie des saucisses que son possesseur ingurgitait à son petit-déjeuner. Urquhart, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, aussi bête qu'impressionnant de stature. Je ne pris même pas la peine de relever la tête lorsque son énorme paluche se balada négligemment sur mon pupitre en bois.

- On est seul ? fit-il dans une imitation pitoyable de l'éloquence aristocratique.

- Fiche moi la paix.

Couper au niveau de la racine, puis réduire la tige en…

- Tu es seule, l'entendis-je dire d'une voix menaçante. Et crois-moi, ici, une personne seule est une personne faible.

- Laisse-moi travailler, détachai-je avec toute la patience que je trouvais en moi.

Ce crétin allait me déconcentrer et me faire rater cette foutue potion. Hors de question qu'il…

- Espèce de… !

En jurant, je rattrapai en vitesse l'ingrédient qu'il avait tenté de mettre dans mon chaudron, à mon insu. Heureusement, il avait été assez idiot pour, entre tous les ingrédients lourds étalés sur ma table, choisir la plume. Elle avait flotté, descendant mollement vers la mixture, me laissant le temps de réagir.  
>Perdant pas mal de patience après ce coup lâche, je rugis, les dents serrées :<p>

- Laisse-moi…travailler…EN PAIX.

Mais les doigts boudinés reprirent leur course sur la table et, prise d'une pulsion idiote, je plantais le couteau que je tenais dans ma main droite d'un coup sec dans le bois, pile entre l'index et le majeur de mon emmerdeur. Celui-ci, bien qu'il n'écopât d'aucune blessure, même minuscule, poussa un cri strident digne d'une shopping addict les jours de soldes, et j'en aurais ri à pleurer si je n'avais pas entendu :

- Urquhart, retournez immédiatement à votre place.

Celui-ci obéit sans protester, me lançant un regard haineux qui ne présageait rien de bon. Aussitôt, il fut remplacé par une silhouette noire. Une longue main blanche remplaça quant à elle les boudins, caressant sous mes yeux la marque qu'avait laissée le couteau.

Boum boum. Boum boum.

- Miss Crusoe, je vous enlève dix points pour avoir agressé l'un de vos camarades. Et je vous enlève vingt points pour avoir osé dégrader le matériel de classe. Faites ce que bon vous semble avec vos affaires, mais je ne tolérerai pas un tel comportement envers les biens de l'école.

Je ricanai intérieurement, le professeur ayant à demi avoué qu'il tenait davantage à son matériel qu'à ses propres élèves, compte tenu de la différence de points enlevés. Cependant, il annihila en moi toute envie de rire lorsqu'il continua de son air glacial habituel :

- Ces pupitres ne sont pas comme ceux que vous pouvez trouver dans n'importe quelle autre classe de sorcellerie. Ils sont résistants à bon nombre des bêtises irréfléchies que vous pouvez faire dans votre chaudron, Miss Crusoe. Je vous demanderais de reconsidérer donc le prix d'un tel matériel avant de faire preuve de tant d'insolence.

Je ne trouvais qu'à hocher la tête, quelque peu mal à l'aise par ces réprimandes. Je n'étais en effet pas du tout du genre à dégrader du matériel pour mon propre plaisir, et les remontrances de Snape alourdissait mon sentiment de culpabilité.

- Aussi pour vous aider à mieux évaluer la valeur de ce que vous détruisez avec tant de désinvolture…vous me rembourserez ce pupitre.

Je relevai soudainement la tête, affolée par sa dernière déclaration.

- Professeur, je…

- Vous me remettrez la somme de vingt Gallions avant la fin de l'année.

Vingt ? Vingt Gallions ?  
>Ma première réaction fut de rester bouche bée devant une telle somme. J'étais à peine payé trois Gallions par semaine, et les quelques économies que je pouvais faire s'évaporaient aussi vite lorsque j'avais besoin de nouvelles fournitures. Dix Gallions partis pour un chaudron de seconde main, par exemple.<br>Et il me disait que j'allais devoir payer vingt Gallions pour une table alors qu'il n'y avait, en fin de compte, qu'une petite incision dans le bois ?  
>Mais le professeur évita toute protestation possible en s'éloignant nonchalamment, commentant avec mépris les chaudrons des élèves de la classe.<br>Cette journée, ou plutôt cette heure, ou plutôt ces quelques minutes, furent éléments déclencheurs de pas mal de choses qui ont suivi.

Daphné joua un rôle non négligeable dans les évènements. Une fois le cours terminé, elle m'adressa un regard désolé, comme si elle se sentait gênée, coupable, des différents ennuis qui m'arrivaient. Plus tard, elle vint me parler pour la première fois depuis notre conversation dans le couloir, et ce pour m'avertir qu'Urquhart avait _très très_ mal pris ma brusque agilité au lancer de couteau.

- On avait un accord, et je devais t'assurer qu'on te laisserait tranquille. Suis mon conseil, fais attention et adopte un profil bas.

Elle repartit aussitôt, lançant des regards alertes tout autour de nous, et je fis pareil à partir de ce moment-là, par crainte d'une vengeance au détour d'un couloir.  
>Mais ce n'est pas dans les couloirs du château qu'Urquhart avait choisi de prendre sa revanche.<p>

Quelques jours après, nous étions dans les cachots, pour un nouveau cours de Potions. Quelques minutes à peine après l'annonce de la préparation, une énorme explosion vint faire résonner les murs de la salle. Une Gryffondor, recouverte de petites tentacules sur tout le corps, se tenait immobile, choquée, devant son chaudron en morceaux.  
>Je regardai Snape ramener l'élève sidérée à l'infirmerie, et ce d'un œil plutôt méfiant : cette élève était loin d'être assez stupide pour rajouter au début de sa potion le dernier ingrédient à utiliser… Le sortilège de Confusion me paraissait largement plus probable.<p>

Tentant tout de même de continuer ma potion, je me levai pour saisir un ingrédient dans la réserve, lorsque quelqu'un me héla :

- Hey, on est à nouveau seuls.

A comprendre : sans le prof.  
>Mes doutes se confirmaient et prenaient de l'ampleur en avisant Urquhart se lever et s'approcher légèrement vers moi. Autour, tous les élèves avaient arrêté leurs activités, la tension palpable semblant se répandre comme une contagion. J'aperçus Daphné, qui lançait un regard vif mais inquiet sur son camarade Serpentard.<br>Celui-ci sortit d'ailleurs un objet de la poche de sa robe.  
>Un couteau.<p>

- Je me suis dit que, comme tu t'étais bien amusée avec le tien la dernière fois, ça pouvait être mon tour. Regarde, il est beau, non ? C'est un neuf. Un Barjow&Beurk.

Les yeux de Daphné s'écarquillèrent, tandis que moi-même je me faisais la réflexion que sa provenance était loin de me rassurer. Le Serpentard joua indolemment avec son nouveau jouet, et je reculais inconsciemment d'un pas en avisant la lame se rapprocher. Avec un sourire victorieux et carnassier, Urquhart fit mine de courber le bras pour me l'envoyer.  
>Daphné, dans un élan absolument remarquable et inattendu, se jeta sur le membre puissant (oui, bon, je sais que ça peut être mal interprété, mais je ne voulais pas répéter « bras »), se jeta, donc, en lui intimant d'une voix forte :<p>

- Laisse-la ! On va avoir des ennuis.

Probablement surpris par l'intervention de la Serpentard et par la force de celle-ci, l'élève en lâcha son couteau. Cependant, contrairement aux attentes de tout le monde (sauf peut-être de son possesseur qui devait bien connaître les propriétés d'un tel accessoire), plutôt que de tomber avec force de bruit contre le sol, le couteau fila dans les airs dans une parfaite ligne droite.

Ce fut à peine si je le vis arriver. Je n'avais eu aucune chance de l'esquiver.

Littéralement propulsée en arrière, je trébuchai quelque pas avant de me stabiliser contre l'armoire derrière moi. J'entendis quelque chose se briser, probablement une fiole, mais n'y prêtait pas grande attention. Non, je restais choquée, parce que, pile au milieu de ma poitrine, le couteau s'était planté avec une force inouïe.

* * *

><p><strong>Pas taaaaaaapeeeer ! Si vous me tuer maintenant, je ne pourrais pas terminer ma fiction :D<strong>

**(Un suspense effroyable, hein ?)**

**La suite au prochain chapitre ;)**


	10. Chapter 10 : Dommages collatéraux

**Bouhhhhh, vous avez le droit de me huer, je suis terriblement en retard...  
>Et je n'ai aucune excuse.<strong>

**Ca arrive, des périodes où on arrive pas à s'y mettre...grosse flemme, manque d'inspiration...et dire que je m'étais promise de toujours garder trois chapitres d'avance, histoire de parer à ce genre de problèmes, eh bien non, j'y vais au jour le jour xD**

**Bref (oui, c'est le maître-mot de ma vie), je viens enfin de terminer ce chapitre, en sachant que j'ai deux autres fic qui sont depuis un certain temps laissées elles aussi (envoyez vos dons d'imagination aux auteurs en panne d'inspi, ça pourra sauver des vies).  
>Donc, un petit rapprochement avec un certain professeur über sexy, et des surprises de fou fou fou (bon ok, peut-être pas).<strong>

**Sinon, cette fic est plus longue que je ne l'avais prévu. L'histoire est sensée se dérouler sur des années (plus ou moins chronologiques, héhé), et j'avais peur de ne pouvoir tenir plus de cinq chapitres pour la moitié de l'histoire. Eh bien c'est complètement l'inverse ! L'histoire est bien loin de se terminer, et même si j'accélère les choses (et supprime les détails, surtout), je pense arriver largement au-delà de la vingtaine de chapitre, voire trentaine..._peut-être_ quarantaine (si je suis inspirée xD). Bien, j'ai certainement du faire fuir un grand nombre de lecteurs je pense, mais je préférais être honnête ^^ **

**Je vous laisse donc lire, et MERCI MERCI MERCI pour vos lectures, vos reviews et vos encouragements. Ca m'aide à surmonter les petits coups de mou, et puis ça me rassure un peu dans l'idée que les gens ne sont pas uniquement intéressés dans les histoires 100% romance, ce qui veut aucune intrigue à coté. Même si on voit Snape dans quasiment tous les chapitres (bon...carrément tous), je préfère ne pas faire _que_ ça. Sinon j'écrirai un porno, hein !**

**Bref bref bref, bisous à vous, et passer une bonne journée :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitr<strong>**e X**

_Dommages collatéraux_

J'ignore encore comment j'ai pu garder mon calme. Comment j'ai pu gagner l'infirmerie sans me rouler convulsivement par terre. Comment j'ai pu m'abstenir de crier, de gémir…de geindre comme un pauvre bébé.  
>Parce que, bordel de chiotte d'enfoiré de sa mère, ça fait mal.<br>Pardonnez le langage, mais ce genre d'épreuve ne fait pas partie de celle que l'on peut endurer sans proférer au moins une certaine quantité d'injures. En tout cas moi, je ne peux pas.

C'est littéralement indescriptible de sentir sa peau de déchirer en deux. On dirait que ça brûle par le froid. Imaginez sentir une pointe acérée, quelque part, entre les poumons, et cette impression que vous allez régurgiter un millier d'aiguilles.  
>Non, en y songeant bien, on dirait pas des aiguilles.<br>On dirait plutôt une décharge électrique, extrêmement puissante mais concentrée sur une infime partie du corps.  
>Et dire que je me plaignais lorsqu'avec une feuille de parchemin, je me coupais la zone entre le pouce et l'index…<p>

Alors je suis arrivée à l'infirmerie, l'esprit complètement brouillé, et je me demande pourquoi mon cerveau n'a pas eu la bonne idée de partir en vacances. Parce que oui, je suis restée consciente.  
>Enfin, « consciente » est un bien grand mot, ma perception sensorielle et même mentale étant largement amoindrie. Pour preuve, je n'ai réalisé que c'était Snape qui me portait vers l'infirmerie que lorsque celui-ci me laissa m'échouer sur un lit, telle une limace gélatineuse.<br>Génial…J'étais absolument certaine que jouer au docteur avec Jabba le Hutt était le plus gros fantasme de mon professeur (beurk, je m'auto-dégoûte, des fois).

Cependant je n'ai eu le droit à aucune remarque acerbe. Il a même été…doux.  
>Je vous arrête tout de suite mes demoiselles, je n'utilise pas le mot « doux » pour signifier qu'il a été aussi affectif et calinou qu'un bisounours bourré à la guimauve. Voyons, vous vous étiez sérieusement fait quelque espoir ?<br>Non, je veux simplement faire passer l'idée qu'il était simple, sobre, stoïque. Dénué de tout mouvement de sourcils qui désarment le premier idiot venu, nu de cette expression qui transpire le « Tu n'es qu'une crétine ».  
>Oui, quand Snape reste impassible, on peut le qualifier de « doux », d'après sa propre échelle des valeurs, évidemment.<p>

Moi aussi, je suis restée complètement stoïque, à la limite de l'inertie totale. J'étais choquée, embrumée, certes, mais surtout, je ne comptais absolument pas faire preuve de faiblesse.  
>En effet, j'admets, encore un état d'esprit complètement débile : à moitié mourante, la meilleure chose que je trouve à faire est de m'entêter dans une fierté débile, mêlée à un désir de…l'impressionner. Je ne voulais pas devenir à ces yeux la petite chose fragile et chouinante. Je voulais me montrer mentalement aussi forte que lui. Et puis… j'avais peur de le décevoir en me laissant aller.<p>

Peut-être est-ce d'ailleurs pour cela – pour mon attitude retenue - que j'obtins de sa part une prise en charge que l'on aurait attendue de n'importe quel professeur, sauf de lui. Je n'ai pu surprendre chez Snape aucune moue moqueuse ou sarcastique lorsqu'il me défit de ma robe et de ma chemise, ne me laissant plus que le soutien-gorge pour la partie supérieur de mon tronc. Moi, même déconnectée du monde réel, je ne pus pour ma part m'empêcher de maudire intérieurement la situation : je devais me laisser faire sans protester, laissant à la vue d'un prof terriblement sexy des rondeurs qui provoquaient chez moi pas mal de complexes, surtout au niveau du ventre.  
>Mais, comme je l'ai dit, je ne reçus aucun commentaire, tant oral que facial, même quand je poussai un gémissement plutôt bizarre lorsqu'il toucha le couteau.<p>

- Je vais devoir vous enlever ce couteau. Vous ne devez _en aucun cas_ gesticuler, insista-t-il.

Ahah, facile. Je crevais déjà d'envie d'aller faire des pirouettes par terre auparavant, alors dois-je expliquer à quel point il était difficile de me contenir entre tous les tremblements violents que me procurait la sensation de l'arme blanche glissant petit à petit en dehors de la chair ?  
>D'ailleurs, en y repensant, il n'aurait pas pu retirer le couteau d'un coup, non ?<p>

Je ne pus en tout cas éviter un tressautement incontrôlable alors qu'il ne restait à la pointe que quelques millimètres pour sortir complètement de moi. Avisant ma perte de contrôle, le professeur eu au moins la présence d'esprit de retirer sans ménagement le couteau.  
>Ma gorge émit un son des plus glamour, comme un gazouillement mêlé à une descente salivaire.<p>

Puis le silence, le temps s'étira, Snape le couteau dans les mains, me fixant intensément, et moi littéralement vide de pensée pendant cinq secondes. Et cinq secondes, c'est très long pour un vide mental.  
>Je crois que j'avais la bouche ouverte.<br>Plus abrutie, tu meurs.

Et puis, comme je reprenais lentement possession de mes esprits :

- Vous pouvez pleurer.

C'était la première fois que je l'entendais soupirer, et ce son aurait pu être carrément orgasmique si je n'avais pas été dans un état de mollusque. Au lieu de cela, je le fixai en tentant d'assimiler les mots qu'il venait de murmurer.  
>Mais j'étais à coté de la plaque. Comment pouvais-je pleurer ?<br>Et puis je ne voulais pas, pas devant lui.

Je ne pus que déglutir, mes yeux dans le vide qui tentaient de faire la focale sur le visage de mon professeur.

- Miss Crusoe…vous _devez_ pleurer.

Non, non, je voulais rester calme, concentrée, inébranlable…eh merde.  
>Mes larmes coulaient toutes seules. L'échec total. Mon regard restait fixe, mon visage ne se tordait pas dans quelconque expression de douleur. Non, je restais un masque immobile, mais qui pleurait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.<br>Pourquoi, par les couilles de Merlin, avait-il fallu qu'il me dise cela ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il provoque sa propre déception de ma personne ?

- J'apprécie que vous m'ayez épargné les plaintes, gémissements et gesticulements insupportablement inutiles dont n'importe quel fragile élève m'aurait gratifié. Vous avez été, dans la mesure du réalisable, le moins _pitoyable_ et le moins _pathétique_ possible.

Mes larmes me semblèrent s'évaporer subitement de mes joues, et les réflexions que je menais intérieurement sur ma faiblesse mentale en firent tout autant. Mon professeur avait retrouvé son habituel ton cassant, mais bien loin de m'en vexer comme auparavant, j'accueillais la pique avec gratitude.  
>Et puis, ne venait-il pas de m'adresser un compliment de manière détournée ?<br>Bon, certes, un moyen très détourné. « Le moins pitoyable et le moins pathétique possible ».  
>Je ris face à tant d'avarice de compliments, et en même temps par autodérision, parce que le professeur n'avait pas non plus tord…<p>

- Et puisque je vois que vous avez assez de force pour rire de ce qui est loin d'être drôle, je pense que finalement, je ne vais pas annuler la dette que vous me devez.

Je hochais à la tête avec un grand sourire : comme s'il avait jamais songé à me gracier, l'hypocrite ! Et il savait que je le savais. Alors…c'était de l'humour ?  
>Eh bien oui, si l'idée qu'il fasse sciemment de l'humour me semblait peu convaincante à l'époque, aujourd'hui je suis certaine que sous couvert d'être un enfoiré, il avait dit ceci pour détendre l'atmosphère lourde qui s'était installée. Méthode très personnelle, certes, mais efficace.<p>

Le reste de la journée se borna à avaler des potions par fûts entiers, et à convaincre les professeurs de ne pas renvoyer Urquhart.  
>Cette décision n'aurait pas pu me faire plus grand plaisir, seulement…saleté d'histoire à ne pas compromettre.<br>Comment, au fait, ai-je pu en arriver là ?  
>J'avais tout fait pour éviter un drame du genre, et c'est en souhaitant me faire la plus discrète possible que la tuile (ou plutôt le parpaing) m'est tombée sur la tête. Ce monde des sorciers marche vraiment à l'envers !<p>

Je vous passerai donc en bref la discussion houleuse qui s'en est suivie avec les responsables de l'école. Qu'on me croit ou non, ils étaient davantage décidés que moi-même à le renvoyer de l'école, accroché au train par les narines. Idée de Monsieur-le-faux-Maugrey. Il en avait plein d'autres, d'idées comme ça, cependant, comme il commençait à me faire peur, j'ai préféré ne pas écouter la suite.  
>Snape, lui, ne dit rien de toute la conversation, se contentant de me fixer, mais j'aurais pu aisément deviner ses pensées. « Stupide Gtyffondor pleine de miséricorde, cessez de jouer les saints chevaliers, vous n'avez de toute façon pas les attributs pour. »<br>Ce n'est que lorsque je m'énervai (« Je ne porte pas plainte, alors on ne peut pas le renvoyer, nom d'un troll avarié ! ») que Dumbledore arriva pour trancher en ma faveur, soulignant la volonté de conserver un minimum d'entente inter-maison et blablabla…

Deux jours plus tard, Daphné vint d'ailleurs me rendre visite à l'infirmerie.  
>Elle regardait partout comme un petit animal apeuré, et semblait fébrile en venant à mon chevet. Pour lui éviter d'autres raisons de vivre dans la paranoïa (car peut-être avait-on depuis des soupçons à propos de notre « amitié » inter-maison), je lui annonçai avec fermeté que nous allions devoir cesser de nous voir.<br>Tripotant sa cape nerveusement, elle hocha la tête sans broncher. C'était ça qui était bien avec la Serpentarde, elle s'accrochait aussi peu que moi je le pouvais. L'amitié avait pris une toute autre dimension.  
>Comme un « au revoir », elle désigna de la tête un objet que je n'avais pas vu.<br>Ma chère violoncelle.

- Il n'a pas arrêté de grincer. On l'a retrouvé dans le couloir, on ne sait pas comment il a pu arriver jusque là. Mais Flitwick nous a dit que c'était à toi alors…je l'ai ramené.

L'instrument émit un son plaintif.

- Merci…

- Morgane, m'interrompit-elle brusquement.

Mon prénom, sorti de sa propre bouche, me coupa littéralement. Je la regardai, interloquée devant une telle forme de familiarité. Je ne comprenais plus.  
>Elle sembla chercher ses mots, et un laps de temps relativement long s'écoula avant qu'elle ne prononce :<p>

- Je suis désolée.

Sur ce, elle se retourna de moi, et sortit de l'infirmerie.

Une nouvelle dimension de l'amitié, avais-je bien dit.

Sur cette réflexion, je me tournai vers mon violoncelle.  
>Trois jours entiers que je n'avais pas joué, et ça m'avait manqué. Trois jours que je n'avais pu rejoindre la tranquille intimité de ma chambre, trois jours que…je n'avais pas touché à ma potion à remonter le temps !<br>Il fallait impérativement que je retourne à ma mixture avant qu'elle ne soit inutilisable !  
>Coup d'œil à l'horloge.<br>Merde.  
>Dans la liste de mes enfreints au règlement, j'allais devoir rajouter une petite ballade dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu.<p>

Je me levai péniblement, les jambes tremblantes. De quoi me remémorer la veille, où j'avais tenté de me rendre jusqu'aux toilettes, et où je m'étais pitoyablement étalée après avoir posé les deux pieds par terre. Snape, qui évidemment était là, a eu la gentillesse de prétendre n'avoir rien vu, et n'est pas venu à mon secours. Il faut toujours que je lui adresse mes remerciements à ce propos : même s'il ne m'a pas aidée, il m'a épargné une honte indescriptible, et ce genre d'attention mérite reconnaissance.  
>Bref !<br>Je déambule dans les couloirs de Hogwarts en petite tenue de nuit, la panique de laisser intouchée ma potion prenant le dessus sur ma peur de pouvoir être surprise ainsi dans les couloirs.  
>Le coté pratique de la décoction que je préparais, c'était qu'elle était constituée d'étapes indépendantes les unes des autres. Ainsi, je pouvais terminer la première phase, puis laisser la mixture ainsi pendant un temps indéterminé, pour la reprendre des jours, semaines, mois, années plus tard…Cependant, il ne fallait absolument pas s'arrêter en plein cours d'un pallier.<br>Et là, j'étais en plein milieu du premier…

J'arrivai sans encombre à ma chambre, rajoutai quelques racines, fleurs et yeux de poissons à la potion, puis entrepris de rejoindre l'infirmerie aussi vite que je l'avais quittée. Le retour fut moins paisible.  
>Arrivée à l'escalier, j'entrai violemment en collision avec une forme qui avait surgit d'une porte sur ma droite.<p>

Je vous laisse deviner…

Eh bien non ! Pas de Snape !

A la place, je découvris une madame Pince revenant visiblement des cuisines, les bras débordant de cochonneries et surtout…de bouteilles d'alcool.  
>Elle eut un air gêné, tenta de cacher les victuailles, avant d'abandonner tellement il était impossible de jouer des bras avec le trop plein de nourritures qui y reposait.<br>Elle souffla du nez, visiblement éméchée. Nom d'un épouvantard romantique, était-ce les ravages que j'avais faits dans sa bibliothèque qui l'avaient mise dans cet état ?

Inspirant profondément, elle ouvrit la bouche et la sentence tomba :

- Je n'ai rien vu, vous non plus.

- Ca marche.

Et sans un mot de plus, nous courûmes chacune de notre coté afin de rejoindre nos dortoirs respectifs.

Sur cette petite anecdote, je me permets de zapper une certaine période, pour ne pas vous ennuyer, et surtout, surtout, parce que cette histoire devient beaucoup plus longue que prévu en termes de chapitres…

Donc, arrivée des écoles de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang le jour d'Halloween, foire intégral à l'élection truquée de monsieur Harry Potter (il me fit même pitié lorsque d'un air complètement à coté de ses pompes, il quitta la Grande Salle pour rejoindre les candidats choisis… ceux qui l'accusaient d'avoir tricher devaient vraiment avoir de la bouse de dragon dans les yeux pour ne pas voir cette lueur désespérée dans ses yeux), bref, vint le jour de la première épreuve, le 24 novembre.

Rassurez-vous, je ne vais pas vous faire un remake de l'épreuve, ça n'a aucune importance et puis, je n'en ai pas envie.  
>Ce jour-là, j'entrepris de profiter pleinement de mon pouvoir de « voyance », et misai tout ce que j'avais (deux gallions…le pécule que j'avais économisé étant <em>encore <em>parti dans des fournitures scolaires !) dans les paris. J'en ressortis avec douze gallions, la plus grosse cagnotte parmi les jeux de mise.  
>J'étais extrêmement ravie et prévoyais de miser à nouveau lorsque les côtes auraient été le plus favorables pour moi, lorsque Mc Go (tien, m'fait penser à NCIS…) vint me voir.<p>

- Miss Crusoe ! J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous…, me dit-elle en me stoppant devant la Grande Salle. Miss Crusoe, vous êtes au courant que le jour de Noël, se tient un bal à Hogwarts.

Allez, abrège !

- Oui, professeur.

- Eh bien, ce bal est l'occasion pour notre école d'afficher nos nouveaux talents. Le directeur aura beau parler de l'amitié sorcière internationale, nous tenons – _je tiens_- à soutenir coûte que coûte l'honneur et le prestige de Hogwarts.

Un ange passa.  
>Pardon, Snape passa. Et se tint rigidement à coté de nous, non pour prendre part à la conversation mais pour surveiller les élèves chahuteurs qui sortaient de la Grande Salle.<p>

- Ce que je veux dire, Miss Crusoe, c'est que je vous octroie l'honneur d'animer musicalement le bal de Noël. Le chef d'orchestre vous communiquera le planning en temps voulu, à vous et à vos camarades musiciens.

Woh oh oh ! C'était pas prévu, ça !  
>Je ne me souvenais absolument pas avoir lu quelconque phrase à ce propos dans les livres originaux, mais il était évident que, si ce n'était pas écrit, cela n'empêchait pas certaines choses de se passer. Ainsi, c'était la guerre des talents entre les écoles…Je n'aurais pas du être surprise, ayant moi-même aperçu quelques une de ces conversations où des professeurs présentaient entre eux leurs petits protégés, une main affectueusement posée sur une de leurs épaules, souhaitant à tout prix prouver que le leur était le meilleur.<br>Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que McGonagall en vienne à s'intéresser à moi, ni même que mes subits progrès en musique lui soient parvenus. Parce qu'en effet, la coopération avec _ma_ violoncelle avait été largement facilitée après mon séjour à l'infirmerie : elle m'avait manquée, et je crois que je lui avais aussi manquée. Et c'est certainement par inquiétude qu'elle avait réussi à se hisser jusque dans le couloir, cherchant à me retrouver.  
>Alors oui, depuis cette période-là, même si nous continuons parfois nos petites disputes (qui ont davantage pour but alors de nous amuser), nous avons atteint ensemble un niveau d'harmonie musicale relativement bon.<br>Peut-être meilleur que nous en doutions, puisque McGo nous trouvait digne de jouer au bal de Noël.  
>Seulement…<p>

- Professeur McGonagall, croyez-moi que je meurs littéralement d'envie à l'idée de me retrouver cernée d'adolescents surhomonés qui vont certainement se lancer dans un concours d'imbécilités passionnants, mais je crains que pour ma santé –et je veux parler de ma santé mentale, le coup de couteau étant insignifiant en rapport à ce que vous me proposez- je crains, donc, ne pas pouvoir accepter votre offre afin de me terrer dans ma chambre pendant toute la durée des festivités.

Je dédicaçai mentalement ma tirade au professeur à coté de moi, et j'aurais juré qu'il avait vivement tourné la tête vers moi avant de toussoter gracieusement. J'avais presque réussi à lui arracher un rire !  
>McGonagall, par contre…elle rit franchement. Avant de reprendre son sérieux.<p>

- Je ne vous laisse aucun choix, Crusoe.

- Je n'ai pas de robe.

- Vous en commanderez.

- Je n'ai pas d'argent.

- Vous venez de gagner douze gallions aux paris, n'est-ce pas suffisant ?

Comment elle savait ça, elle ?

- Je n'ai pas de cavalier.

- Il vous reste un mois pour en choisir un, et si vous ne faites pas l'effort d'en dégoter un seul, je peux vous assurer que je vous en trouverai !

- Et si j'attrape la dragoncelle ?

- Miss Crusoe, sachez que si vous tombez malade, volontairement ou non, je m'arrangerai pour que ce soit la dernière maladie dont vous souffriez, et je vous promets d'infernales souffrances.

Elle avait l'air d'y tenir…

- Vous irez à ce bal, et si vous trouvez quelconque moyen pour vous défaire de vos responsabilités, je ferai de votre scolarité un enfer. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, conclut-elle avec un sourire machiavélique.

Elle me tourna le dos, salua Snape d'un hochement de tête, puis, comme si sa vision lui avait rappelé quelque chose, elle se retourna à nouveau vers moi.

- Miss Crusoe ! J'ai oublié de vous dire ! Sachez que votre prestation sera évidemment payée…Vingt gallions.

Elle le savait ! Pire que machiavélique…cette prof était diabolique.


	11. Chapter 11 : Snape et les autres

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je l'avoue, je suis vraiment pas en forme littérairement parlant (en fait non, en forme tout cours) ces derniers temps :(  
>Ce chapitre est... est... petit. Enfin, vous pouviez avoir plus long, mais cela aurait été une merde immonde, et je préfère privilégeré un minimum de potabilité (et je sais que ça n'existe paaaaaas ce mot). J'aurais pu aussi attendre d'avoir fait ma longueur habituelle, mais je n'aurais eu aucune idée quand au terme de la production. Et dire que j'ai mis tout ce temps pour pondre simplement ça...<strong>

**Sinon, je tiens à répondre à Lilith :  
><strong>_" Pour ce chapitre, le seul truc qui m'a laissé un peu septique c'est le passage à l'infirmerie, je trouve que Morgane se remet très vite! Snape lui retire le couteau et hop? O_o Bon je suis pas médecin mais...elle devrait perdre pas mal de sang, non?^^"_

**AHHHHH j'ai merdéééééééé ! En effet, ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'avais en tête ! J'étais tellement concentrée à peser mes mots pour éviter de tomber dans la romance à deux balles, concentrée histoire de ne pas oublier de préciser ceci, cela...et au final, j'ai complètement zappé ce "détail".  
>Chers lecteurs, pardonnez-moi de l'incohérence : dans mon récit cérébral (dans ma tête quoi ^^) Snape était sensé panser la blessure, dire deuxtrois formules et foutre deux/trois onguents sur le sauciflard. Et Morgane est restée pas mal de temps à l'infirmerie (deux semaines), jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres écoles.**

**Voila voila, veuillez m'excuser pour ce manque de logique et ce manque de quantité.  
>Il va falloir que je me reprenne en mains !<strong>**Si vous avez des conseils, des suggestions, n'hésitez pas. Sachez que je vous trouve tout simplement formidables, ça me fait un bien fou à chaque fois que je lis vos commentaires ! Et puis, puisqu'à présent je devrai être davantage libre, je vais ENFIN me réserver un peu de temps pour faire un tour sur vos fictions ! Cela fait depuis tellement longtemps que je me dis qu'il y a des auteurs que je dois lire :)**

**Voila, merci beaucoup, de votre gentillesse et de votre patience, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
>Vous allez avoir une petite surprise à retardement à la fin de ce chapitre, et la suite devrait, si tout ce passe bien, s'accélérer.<br>Bon, j'arrête, ou mes élucubrations vont être plus longues que le chapitre lui-même ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 <strong>

_Snape...et les autres_

Vous voulez que je vous dise ?  
>Les garçons –et davantage les adolescents- quelque soit leur société, leur mode de vie, leurs aptitudes…sont tous des crétins.<br>Au présent de vérité générale.  
>Et il en va de même pour les sorciers.<p>

Eh non, ils ne dérogent malheureusement pas à cette règle qui impose à un moment donné des boutons, des hormones, des regards lubriques, des spectacles d'une arrogance affligeante, un mental insensible à tout conseil, des opinions invulnérables à toutes critiques constructives…bref, cet abrutissement qui fait que, davantage ils se pensent les meilleurs, davantage ce sont de gros lourds.

Un cavalier…McGonnagall me faisait rire…

Où allais-je trouver un garçon, hein ?  
>Je veux dire que premièrement, je ne côtoyais personne à part Snape depuis mon passage catastrophique à l'infirmerie. Oui, tous les soirs, je devais me défaire de mon bandage, aller passer dire coucou à mon professeur histoire qu'il triture sans pudeur ma plaie tout en prononçant une formule inidentifiable, puis repartir pour me démerder moi-même à refaire cet saleté de pansement.<br>Vous, qui êtes maintenant au courant que la personne avec qui j'avais le plus de « contact » (mis à part une violoncelle) était un professeur acariâtre sur lequel je fantasmais, vous admettrez que ma vie, c'était vraiment de la merde.  
>Deuxièmement, face à tant de sociabilité et d'affabilité de ma part vis-à-vis de mes camarade, qui, par le grand Merlin tout puissant (oui, j'aime Merlin, il revient dans chaque chapitre), qui, donc, par le vieux mage au chapeau bleu pointu, aurait accepté de me faire sa cavalière ? Parce que, ne nous faisons pas trop d'idées, au mieux, je n'existais même pas aux yeux des garçons, au pire, j'évoquais pour eux la refoulée éternellement seule.<p>

Et moi, diantre, oui, je me sentais seule. Désespérément seule.  
>L'espoir d'une vie sympa dans le monde magique des sorciers avait fini par être complètement balayé par les précédents évènements. Je rêvais littéralement d'aller découvrir la boutique de farces et attrapes avec une petite bande d'amis, boire avec eux une Biérauberre, rire avec eux en lisant le Chicaneur…<br>Seulement…pouvais-je tout envoyer valser par simple soucis de réconfort ? Pouvais-je arrêter mon plan, tout bêtement pour une vie sociale qui n'avancerait que de quelques pas, et pour foutre un gros bordel dans le monde magique en avouant tout ?

Non, non, catégoriquement non.

Alors voila, je me retrouvais à nouveau, avec mon manque de bol indéniable, dans une situation malaisée. La tranquillité est en réalité un véritable luxe, dans le monde des sorciers…

Donc.

Demander à un garçon de…

Non, cela me semblait mieux de parvenir à le lui faire demander.  
>Subtilement.<p>

L'y encourager.

Trouver un cas aussi désespéré que moi, quoi.

Mince, c'est vrai, il fallait d'abord choisir le gars.

Qui ?

1 minute.

Qui ?

10 minutes.

Qui ?

100 minutes.

Timing de réflexion à l'appui, je peux certifier que je ne savais vraiment pas DU TOUT comment agir.  
>Il fallait que je choisisse quelqu'un qui ait un minimum d'incidence sur les évènements, mais encore, pour mon propre bien personnel, je souhaitais trouver quelqu'un qui ne soit pas…con.<br>La seule personne susceptible de me plaire, mais qui malheureusement baignait au maximum dans l'huile de l'histoire, c'était Snape. Mais un simple bal ne pouvait certainement pas interférer dans ses actions futures, connaissant l'insensibilité grandiose de Snape.

Allais-je seulement oser ?

Je déambulais dans les couloirs, songeant aux possibilités qui m'étaient offertes. Elles étaient moindres. Que dis-je ? Elles tendaient vers la négativité de l'infini.  
>Je m'assis dans une alcôve, pile dans un lieu très fréquenté des élèves. Je pouvais ainsi observer, mine de rien, le flot des innombrables élèves passant par là, tout en me demandant lequel serait le « moins pitoyable et le moins pathétique possible », comme l'avait si bien dit Snape.<br>« La ferme, ne pense plus à lui », me dis-je.

Je vis passer Harry. Qui semblait lui aussi regarder les gens passer distraitement. Un atome de réconfort pour moi, de voir que le super-héros célèbre et courageux était aussi largué que la fille effacée et incommensurablement malchanceuse. Mettons peut-être à part le fait qu'il se trouvât à proximité d'un groupe de jeunes filles de Beaux Bâtons qui semblaient particulièrement intéressées.  
>Moi, elles ne m'appréciaient pas. Et je le leur rendais bien.<p>

La critique odieusement facile, les moues systématiquement désapprobatrices vis-à-vis de tout ce qui touchait à Hogwarts, les simagrées en fanfare, prévisibles d'intelligence et de pertinence…jamais on avait provoqué en moi une telle envie d'arracher les cheveux de quelqu'un, et un a un.

« Pssst ! Peeves ! » lançai-je à l'esprit facétieux qui trainait par là tout en préparant, je m'en doutais, je ne savais quelle bêtise.  
>Le farceur s'avança vers moi avec quantité de caquètements, en se frottant les mains dans cette imitation stéréotypée de quelqu'un qui flaire le bon coup. Et je ne pouvais le lui reprocher, puisque lui et moi, depuis l'arrivée des jeunes princes et princesses en carrosse, nous sommes ligués dans la lutte contre ces prétentieux. Plus précisément, je lui donnais quelques idées, lui fournissais au besoin quelques petites choses utiles, et lui, il s'occupait de mettre le plan en action.<br>C'était parti, d'autant que je me souvienne, d'un petit évènement tout bête. Peeves avait trempé le sol (piège qui ne trompa aucun membre de Hogwarts tant il était vu et re-vu, mais berna plus d'un petit soulier français), et moi, observant le ballet improvisé et le farceur ricaner entre ses dent, m'étais faite la réflexion qu'il y avait tout de même mieux à faire.

- Voyons, Peeves !

Les yeux malicieux s'étaient tournés vers moi, se plissant méchamment, pensant à tort que j'allais le réprimander.

- Tu pourrais tout de même faire des efforts pour nos invités ! Faire preuve d'imagination ! Tu sais quoi ? Plutôt que d'inonder le sol, tu pourrais mouiller leurs têtes. Les filles ont horreur qu'on s'en prenne à leurs cheveux.

Le regard de Peeves est passé des jeunes filles à moi, de moi aux jeunes filles, et je me suis prise à redouter qu'il n'en fasse rien, et choisisse plutôt de s'acharner contre ma personne.  
>Alors, il m'a brandit un pouce victorieux, puis s'est élancé vers les patineuses qui se remettaient à peine de leur glissade. Et qui se sont aussitôt transformées en cantatrices, protestant, hurlant, redoublant de criailleries…Et ne réalisant que bien tard (la faute au choc) qu'il ne leur fallait qu'un stupide sort de séchage pour retrouver leur aspect reluisant. A part peut-être pour les frisottis.<p>

Fait est que Peeves et moi, nous avons souhaité gagner en altitude. Et ce jour-là, en avisant la bande de dindes roucoulant ostensiblement devant Harry, j'eus une idée un peu similaire à la première.

- Il y a du porridge au petit-déjeuner.

Pensant détenir le fond de l'information, l'esprit farceur fit mine de s'en aller vers la Grande Salle.

- Eh, attends ! J'ai pas fini !

Je checkai rapidement les alentours, et murmurai à son oreille.

- Je dois nettoyer la volière, alors je vais te préparer un gros paquet de plumes, dans un sac brun. Je le planquerai derrière la niche des nouveaux nés. T'auras qu'à mélanger le porridge et les plumes, et si ça ne fait pas assez bouillasse, il me reste de la glue à base de salive de troll. Avec ça, il faudra plus d'un Recurvite pour se nettoyer !

Peeves émit un étrange bruit, mélange de rires et de grognements porcins, ce qui annonçait vraisemblablement son approbation et sa mise en action imminente.  
>Quant à moi, vous me trouvez peut-être bien cruelle vis-à-vis des demoiselles de Beaux Bâtons ? Eh bien sachez simplement, que pour des raisons de bonnes manières, on ne prend pas la liberté de commenter et de railler la quasi-totalité de l'école de Howgarts, même et surtout lorsque l'on pense être à l'abri des représailles grâce à la barrière de la langue.<br>Et on ne se moque pas de Dumbledore !  
>Ni de la petite taille de Flitwick, espèces d'ingrates !<br>Ni de celle de Hagrid, intolérantes !

« Et puis merde, la prochaine fois qu'elles traitent Snape d'immonde graisseux, je vais demander conseil à Faux-Maugrey pour leur concocter une torture digne de ce nom ! » pensai-je, prise d'une colère subite en repensant aux commentaires affligeant lâchés à l'égard de _mon_ professeur des potions.

C'est là, je pense, que fut prise ma décision définitive.  
>Je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque afin de farfouiller dans le règlement de l'école : était-il autorisé aux élèves d'inviter bien plus vieux que soi au bal traditionnel du Tournoi des Trois (et demi) Sorciers ?<p> 


	12. Chapter 12 : Boucherie !

**Hellooo !  
><strong>**Je sais, après un tout petit chapitre, je vous fais encore patienter ! Mais promis, cette fois-ci c'était pour des raisons indépendantes de ma volonté, à savoir une tempête, un déluge, une inondation, et plus d'électricité...^^  
><strong>**Alors, que dire de ce chapitre ? Que vous allez être probablement surprises. Qu'il y aura du carnage, aussi. Et ça va parfois virer au grand n'importe quoi.  
>Bref, chapitre pour respirer, donner un peu d'imbécilité et de légèreté à la fiction. J'espère que ça vous plaira.<br>Merci à tous, bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XII<strong>

_Boucherie !_

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

Mon cœur manqua un battement. Entendre cette question, balancée d'un ton tout à la fois acide, outré et interloqué, me renvoyait à la figure toute l'incongruité de la situation. Oui, à cette seconde-là, j'eus la présence d'esprit de me dire que, peut-être sur ce coup, j'étais allée trop loin. Emportée par un élan de témérité irréfléchie, si je puis dire.  
>En d'autres termes –et cela convient mieux- je perdais les pédales.<p>

J'étais passé d'un extrême à un autre : auparavant prudente à n'en plus finir, j'étais devenue d'une témérité dangereuse. Il était toujours question de ne pas changer le cours de l'histoire, pardi ! Alors qu'est-ce que je foutais là, défiant tous les facteurs et coefficients du péril ?

Une seule réponse possible.  
>Je tentais le diable.<br>Activité ô combien intéressante, mais tout aussi casse-gueule.

Donc, dans un monde parfait, j'aurais eu un minimum de logique et de raison, et j'aurais annulé tous mes plans avant de me terrer dans mon trou sans un mot de plus.  
>Seulement ce monde n'était pas parfait, alors j'ai surenchéri.<p>

- J'ai bien étudié le règlement. Rien n'interdit ce genre d'invitation.

Cela n'allait sûrement pas convaincre mon détracteur du bien fondé de mon action, mais avait au moins pour avantage de me protéger de tout procédé législatif allant à l'encontre de ma décision. Le professeur McGonagall me jaugea avec des yeux ronds, sa couronne de chardons se balançant dangereusement sur sa tête tandis qu'elle secouait celle-ci d'ahurissement.

- Mais…mais voyons…C'est Peeves !

Si j'avais eu autant de pouvoir que le professeur Snape, je lui aurais rétorqué qu'elle possédait un sens de l'observation des plus remarquables. Mais comme encore une fois, le monde n'était pas parfait, je me contentai de jeter un regard à l'esprit frappeur.  
>Il avait revêtu pour l'occasion un costume rouge criard, qu'il avait garni de pompons blancs et de petites clochettes qui braillaient allègrement « Pouêt », « Ding » ou « Dong » au moindre mouvement brusque. Et c'est dire si le larron était excité…A l'instant où je le regardai, il se mit à effectué de rapides pirouettes et loopings.<br>Devant tel spectacle, je conclus que McGonagall n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire par la voie diplomatique, aussi tentai-je de me faufiler rapidement vers la Grande Salle.  
>Peine perdue.<p>

- Je vous préviens, vous n'irez nulle part !

- Un cavalier, c'était ça le contrat. Et il n'y a aucune interdiction dans…

- Peeves n'ira pas à ce bal ! Je me fiche bien que ce soit écrit ou non dans le règlement. Il est absolument hors de question de le laisser déambuler ici comme une harpie que l'on lâcherait dans une école maternelle !

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de lui interdire de…

- Voyons, Miss Crusoe, soyez raisonnable.

- C'est de la discrimination !

Le mot était lancé. Technique vile et sournoise afin de tenir le professeur de Métamorphose à ma merci. J'entendis quelqu'un pouffer de rire, et j'aurais bien ri moi aussi d'un emportement aussi grotesque si je n'avais pas devant moi une redoutable femme que mon argument avait piqué à vif. McGonagall avait un code de l'honneur implacable. Elle n'aurait jamais supporté que l'on dise d'elle qu'elle a un jour été injuste, et pire, sectaire.  
>Aussi a-t-elle gardé le silence quelque seconde, avant de reprendre, abasourdie :<p>

- Mais…voyons…quelle accusation ridicule…

- Et comment appelez-vous cela, alors ? De la ségrégation ?

Cette conversation tournait véritablement à la bouffonnerie.  
>Afin d'éviter certainement tout spectateur de cette comédie, mon professeur jeta un regard autours de nous, m'agrippa le bras et me mena dans un coin éloigné de la masse d'élèves se pressant aux portes de la Grande Salle.<br>Elle prit une profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux, et son ton trahissait toute l'exaspération du monde lorsqu'elle me demanda à voix basse :

- Mais à quoi jouez-vous Miss Crusoe ?

- Je trouvais cela triste qu'il doive rester seul dans la tour d'astronomie alors que tous les fantômes sont au bal, dis-je avec sincérité.

- Vous savez très bien qu'il va rendre furieux les élèves de Beaux Bâtons. Il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de les taquiner.

- C'est aussi le principe, répondis-je aussitôt sans réfléchir.

Je pus dès lors me vanter d'avoir provoqué chez le professeur de métamorphose plus d'effarement que n'importe qui dans un laps de temps restreint.

- Miss Crusoe, je ne vous imaginais pas…

- Professeur, ils n'ont pas arrêté de nous…insulter, avouais-je mal à l'aise de dévoiler mes véritables intentions. Ils ont traité Dumbledore de vieux fou shooté aux bonbons…

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour…

- Ils ont dit que Chourave avait des bubobulbs à la place des cheveux, que Hagrid descendait d'un croisement entre une géante et un bandimon, que vous étiez un…

- Un ?

- Un chat de gouttière, murmurai-je en baissant les yeux.

McGonagall rougit de colère, et se pinça tellement les lèvres qu'il me fut difficile de les discerner. Les derniers mots semblaient l'avoir profondément blessée.

- Alors voila toute la reconnaissance qu'ils nous portent…alors que nous avons fait tellement d'efforts pour les accueillir le plus courtoisement possible, parvint-elle à articuler avec mépris.

Elle semblait sur le point d'exploser, lorsqu'elle reprit soudainement son calme. Ses traits se détendirent, sa gorge sembla se dénouer, et le seul indice trahissant son ire était le léger plissement de ses paupières. Elle déclara, sur un ton des plus solennels :

- Je suis une femme d'honneur, Miss Crusoe. Aussi ne supporterai-je pas que soit fait injustice envers quiconque, même s'il s'agit de l'esprit farceur de l'école.

Nous échangeâmes des sourires entendus.

- Sachez cependant que Madame Maxime ne l'entendra pas ainsi, et il est fort probable qu'elle obtienne rapidement l'approbation de renvoyer Peeves dans la tour d'astronomie. Tâchez donc de profiter du peu de temps qui vous est offert.

McGonagall me stupéfiait un peu plus chaque jour, et gagnait progressivement mon entière admiration. Elle repartit l'air de rien, la démarche digne et la tête haute, tout en faisant signe à Peeves qu'il pouvait entrer.  
>Ce dernier vint voleter à coté de moi jusqu'à ce qu'une fois passé les portes, il avise un groupe de petites fées. Il s'éloigna alors aussitôt de ma personne afin de les poursuivre en poussant des bruits grossiers.<p>

Le laissant se « divertir » à sa guise, je me dirigeai vers l'estrade agencée pour l'orchestre. Merlin merci , je n'avais pas à danser, puisque je faisais partie des musiciens. J'assurais pour ma part les deux premiers morceaux avec l'orchestre au complet, puis reprenais dix minutes plus tard avec une valse.

J'avais d'ailleurs concocté un plan des plus machiavéliques concernant mon dernier morceau.

McGonagall avait insisté pour que chaque musicien ait son « heure de gloire ». Ou, autrement dit, avait tenu a prouvé que l'école possédait des élèves doués, par le biais de solos ou duos. Le niveau demandé était évidemment très élevé, le but étant d'étaler notre virtuosité. Je n'étais pas tenue par obligation à effectuer ce type d'audition. Cependant, malgré ma répugnance à participer à ce bal, j'avais accepté pour des raisons « personnelles » (que vous découvrirez) d'en faire partie.  
>Certes, je n'avais pas le niveau…mais ma violoncelle, si.<br>Ainsi, je me retrouvais à devoir accompagner une pianiste en septième année à Serdaigle. C'était une jeune fille très professionnelle, et aussi ne fus-je pas surprise de son aspect serein –contrastant avec tous les visages anxieux- lorsque je vins vers elle.

- Il y a un changement, on passe après la sonate des instru à vent, lui annonçai-je afin d'entamer la conversation.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Au fait, je pensais, pour notre valse…enfin, je pensais accentuer le crescendo. Aller plus vite…beaucoup plus vite.

- Tu as déjà essayé ?

- Oui.

- Tu as réussi ?

- Oui.

- Alors c'est d'accord. Fais-le, je suivrai ton rythme.

C'était exactement ce que j'espérais. La Serdaigle était une véritable spécialiste. Elle connaissait son morceau par cœur, et était capable de s'adapter à tout changement de rythme progressif. Elle me faisait un peu penser à Luna, avec son coté détaché, son calme à tout épreuve et son raisonnement parfois simpliste, comme le prouve si bien notre conversation.

Je partis à la recherche de Peeves, satisfaite de la tournure des évènements. Cette histoire de crescendo faisait partie de ma vengeance. Sur les élèves de Beaux Bâtons.  
>Evidemment.<br>Certes, je vous entends venir…  
>Allez donc savoir pourquoi j'attachais tellement d'importance à ces insultes. Que l'on s'en prenne à cette école, à ses professeurs, soulevait en moi un véritable élan d'indignation. Peut-être parce que, mine de rien, Hogwarts était devenu au fur et à mesure ma nouvelle maison.<br>Oui, j'aimais profondément ce château.  
>Ses pierres, ses passages secrets, ses décorations, cette vie qui l'animait…<p>

« Ces esprits farceurs qui nous divertissent » pensais-je en avisant Peeves effrayer un groupe de jeunes filles en surgissant d'une armure.  
>Juste avant d'entreprendre de faire basculer l'un des douze sapins géants.<p>

- Non, non et non ! entendis-je. C'est un scandale ! Où est votre directeur ? C'est inadmissible !

Qu'importe.  
>Peeves avait déjà eu le temps de lancer des boules de noël dans les verres, éclaboussant au passage des robes immaculées, d'attacher des élèves aux statues de glace grâce aux guirlandes et d'affubler Miss Teigne d'un nœud rouge sur la tête et d'une clochette couinante au bout de la queue, qu'elle essayait en vain d'enlever, tournant stupidement en rond. Il avait réussit, par je ne sais toujours quel miracle, à duper les armures : celles-ci ne chantaient plus les cantiques de Noël mais, au mieux, des chansons débiles de son invention, au pire, des chansons paillardes très osées. Enfin, je me promis de ne commander à manger qu'une fois Peeves parti, puisque je le soupçonnais d'avoir glissé dans certains plats des objets ou créatures non identifiés…<br>Et puis, quelle était cette lueur qui semblait émaner d'une dinde fourrée ? Il n'avait pas osé…Merlin, si.  
>Pauvre fée.<p>

Fait est, donc, que Peeves avait déjà fait beaucoup de dégâts avant qu'on ne l'expédie hors de la salle.

- On se retrouve dans le parc, lui lançai-je avant qu'il ne passe définitivement les portes.

Le signal fut alors donné, et je me retournai afin de gagner l'estrade et de commencer le premier morceau. Je tombai nez à nez avec Snape, qui me dévisageait avec son éternel regard insondable, et je me fis la réflexion que mon alliance avec Peeves devait sans doute le rendre perplexe.

Après quelques secondes qui me parurent interminables, il fit un pas sur le coté, me laissant galamment passer. Etonnée, je me hâtai de me faufiler parmi les musiciens, positionnai le violoncelle, trouai le faux revêtement de glace avec la pique de mon instrument, réglai mon archet, inspirai un bon coup puis commençai le morceau d'ouverture.  
>Et ricanai en voyant quelques élèves danser aussi gracieusement que des trolls.<br>Et ricanai beaucoup moins en observant que les élèves de Beaux Bâtons s'en sortaient largement mieux.  
>Ils avaient des chaussures ensorcelés pour la danse, j'en étais certaine.<br>Et non, ce n'était pas de la mauvaise foi, dites donc !

Et je le prouvai, lorsque ce fut le tour, plus tard, de mon duo.

Que je vous explique.

J'entamai ma valse à coups d'archet larges, lents et fluides. Les élèves se mirent à danser en rythme avec plus ou moins de grâce, le jeu de jambe des élèves de Beaux Bâtons atteignant quasiment la perfection.  
>Mais je corsai bien vite les choses.<br>« Bien, là, c'est le moment de tout donner. Je te fais confiance » murmurai-je à mon instrument.  
>Alors j'augmentai, ou plutôt <em>elle <em>augmentait, au fur et à mesure la cadence, dans une proportion toutefois encore abordable. Quelques élèves, moins entraînés ou moins concentrés que les autres sortirent quelques fois du rythme, sans effectuer d'erreur remarquable cependant.  
>Plus vite.<br>Des erreurs de plus en plus fréquentes.  
>Plus vite.<br>Les élèves commencèrent à être essoufflés. Mais la France restait dans le move.  
>Plus vite.<br>Une fille trébucha.  
>Plus vite.<br>Le mouvement global devint de plus en plus désordonné. Beaux Bâtons maintenait la cadence avec une désinvolture sidérante.  
>Plus vite.<br>J'en vis qui me regardaient d'un air interloqué.  
>Plus vite.<br>Transpiration, fautes dans les pas, jurons, bousculades, début de carnage.  
>Plus vite.<br>Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient forts, les élèves de Maxime…  
>Plus vite.<br>Certains s'arrêtèrent tout bonnement. Les autres essayèrent de continuer.  
>Plus vite.<br>Ce fut le chaos. Ma violoncelle semblait s'éclater.  
>Plus vite.<br>Il y eut de moins en moins de monde sur la piste, et de plus en plus de gens qui se regardaient, les bras ballants.  
>Plus vite.<br>Les derniers résistants de Hogwarts et de Durmstrang tentèrent de sauver l'honneur de leurs écoles respectives. Beaux Bâtons toujours en rythme. Voila qui était tout de même suspect…  
>Plus vite.<br>Ils avaient tout de même l'air mal à l'aise.  
>Plus vite.<br>Leurs pieds étaient en cadence, mais on aurait dit que le reste de leurs corps avaient du mal à suivre.  
>Plus vite.<br>Ils ressemblaient à des poupées de chiffons que l'on aurait contrôlées par les pieds.  
>Plus vite.<br>Etait-ce une impression, où étaient-ils incapable de s'arrêter ?  
>Plus vite.<br>Enfin, une élève sur la piste cria « Arrêtez la musique ! Stop ! On ne peut plus s'arrêter ! ».  
>Plus vite.<br>Elle avait de la chance.  
>Dernières notes.<br>Coup d'archet final.

La réaction des spectateurs ne se fit pas attendre. Il n'y eut aucun silence perceptible entre la fin de la musique et les rires des élèves autours.

Alors, devant ce couronnement inespéré de mes efforts… je me sentis honteuse.  
>Cette vengeance publique et en masse était tout de même partie loin. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à les voir à la fin s'affaisser comme des pantins lamentables. Je ne pensais même pas que leurs chaussures iraient jusqu'au bout. Je les imaginais suivre une bonne partie de la danse pour, une fois leur niveau maximum atteint, s'arrêter complètement et laisser les danseurs livrés à eux-mêmes, comme tous les autres élèves.<br>Au final, cette mascarade me sembla bien cruelle, aussi exaspérants que ces snobs puissent être. Si les élèves de Beaux Bâtons ne savaient plus où se mettre après leur « tricherie », moi j'aurais voulu disparaitre de la surface de la Terre, tellement je me sentais abjecte.

- Miss Crusoe !

McGonagall se dirigeait vers moi à grand pas, les lèvres à nouveau frémissantes. J'eus peur, et même très peur.

- Mes félicitations, Miss Crusoe. Ce morceau était d'une prouesse technique remarquable.

Hein ?

- Le crescendo était absolument brillant. C'est bien dommage que cette interprétation eut été gâchée par ce spectacle affligeant d'escarpins ensorcelés, renchérit-elle en lançant un regard entendu vers Olympe Maxime qui était juste à coté.

Cette dernière baissa les yeux, et tenta, en vain, de se faire petite.  
>Quant à moi, je ne savais que faire de ce succès que je ne méritais pas, et imitais Madame Maxime, avec plus de brio cependant.<br>McGonagall partit féliciter ma coéquipière de Serdaigle, et je sortis donc discrètement de la Grande Salle pour me diriger vers le parc. J'y retrouvai Peeves qui s'amusait à effrayer des couples.  
>Je regagnai alors rapidement ma bonne humeur, encouragée par les bêtises de l'esprit frappeur et la splendeur presque onirique du parc sous la neige. Nous croisâmes Karkaroff, et je crus bien que nous allions être terriblement réprimandés lorsqu'une Bombabouse, lancée par Peeves, le loupa de peu. Mais il ne sembla même pas nous apercevoir et continua sa route à grandes enjambées, un rictus amer sur son visage.<br>Peeves n'y prêta aucune attention. Pour ma part, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose m'échappait, aussi suivis-je Karkaroff du regard, me détournant complètement du cancre.  
>J'entendis alors un bruit suspect dans mon dos, et brandis instinctivement ma baguette.<br>Peeves, même si nous étions en bons termes, ne m'épargnait pas toujours les petites farces qu'il réservait à tout le monde. Et notamment, ce soir-là, il avait décidé de m'attaquer banalement à coups de boules de neige.  
>Par réflexe, je donnais un coup de baguette de droite à gauche, déviant les missiles qui m'étaient destinés.<p>

Et c'est la que ça a merdé.

Karkaroff était sensé discuter de la marque avec Snape. Le premier était rentré au château, mais pas le deuxième. Non, le deuxième était justement en train de passer dans la ligne de mire des boules de neige.  
>Avec effroi, je le vis se stopper net, agiter sèchement sa baguette, désagrégeant littéralement les sphères de glace qui étaient arrivées à quelques centimètres de son visage.<br>Et à nouveau ce silence, nous réduisant à deux chiens de faïence.  
>Peeves, lui, avait disparu. Lui au moins avait eu le réflexe de sauver ses miches.<p>

« Je crois que trois semaines de colle conviennent dans le cas d'une attaque contre un professeur. Soyez là samedi soir, à 19 heures, dans mon bureau. »

Vous pouvez imaginer, en analysant le manque de loquacité, d'insultes, d'ironie ou même de réflexion acide, qu'il était très, mais alors très, en colère.

* * *

><p><strong>Héhéhé, je sais déjà que je vais me faire lapider pour avoir fait croire que Morgane oserait demander à Snape d'être son cavalier. Mais Morgane est timide, et Snape est...Snape, alors pour moi, c'était une option complètement inenvisageable, ou du moins à cet instant là de l'histoire. Alors, pour me faire pardonner, je vous prévois pour le prochain chapitre un rapprochement physique et "amical", des effets euphorisants, des soirées seules avec notre maître des potions...<br>****Le reste, vous le connaîtrez au prochain chapitre ;)**


	13. Chapter 13 : Faire des expériences

**Bonjours tout le monde !  
>Eh oui, je sais, ça fait depuis un moment que j'espace considérablement mes publications, mais j'essaie de me reprendre en main, je vous le promets !<br>Alors tout d'abord, bonne année à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année (moi je n'ai pas reçu mon professeur Snape, je l'avais pourtant commandé - avec seulement un ruban rouge sur les...hum, je m'égare).  
>Bon, là, je vous ai enfin concocté de l'amuuuuur, du wild, du sex appeal...<strong>

**Enfin non, je peux être la Mère Noël, mais pas Dieu, hein... Aussi j'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même cette avancée dans la relation.  
>En parlant d'avancée, diantre, cette fiction est plus loooooongue que je ne l'avais prévu O_o Ce qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre, je pensais le terminer dans le chapitre 10...Puis j'ai écris le chapitre 10, et j'ai pensé que finalement, ça passerait dans le chapitre 11, etc.<br>Bref, il va y avoir un coup d'accélérateur (affectif et temporel) dans les prochaines chapitres, parce que sinon, à cette vitesse, étant donné que j'ai posté 13 chapitres en 8 mois, il me faudrait au moins 2 ans de plus pour terminer mon histoire ! xD**

**Bon, je vous lâche à présent les rotules, et navrée pour le retard (et la qualité, parce qu'il se trouve que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à prendre du recul pour m'évaluer, alors si vous notez une baisse de régime, prévenez moi !).  
>Bisous à tous, je vous aiiiiiime, paiiiiiiiix et amouuuuuur sur votre champ de fleurs ! (c'est la fin du chapitre qui me rend comme ça)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XIII<strong>

_Faire des expériences_

Il y avait plusieurs réserves d'ingrédients à Hogwarts, la première étant accessible directement depuis la classe réservée aux Potions, la seconde se trouvant un peu plus loin dans les cachots, accueillant les substances plus dangereuses que les élèves étaient susceptibles de mal manipuler, et servant également de réserve personnelle au professeur Snape.  
>Et qu'est-ce qu'elles étaient grandes…Et désordonnées.<p>

Ma punition se fit dans la Réserve de la classe, et je la commençai en m'étonnant du capharnaüm que les élèves étaient capables de provoquer. Certains réservoirs étaient cassés, des pots abritaient des ingrédients qui ne correspondaient pas à ce qu'indiquaient leurs étiquettes, et moi, je devais nettoyer, vider, remplacer, échanger les viscères, organes, animaux morts, plantes épineuses et autres joyeusetés de ce genre. Le petit dépoussiérage que j'avais pu y effectué auparavant n'était en somme rien comparé au grand ménage de printemps que je devais exécuter comme punition.  
>A coté des étagères avait été épinglé par les soins de mon professeur un parchemin sur lequel figuraient la liste et la quantité exacte des différents ingrédients que je devais, en plus du rangement, comptabiliser rigoureusement. Une tâche, je le supposais, visant à déterminer les substances volées par quelques malins élèves. Ou imposteur, même si le professeur l'ignorait encore.<p>

Essayant de songer aux avantages d'une telle punition –en outre une connaissance approfondie des ingrédients qui m'étaient accessibles pour l'élaboration de ma potion à remonter le temps- je posai sur le bureau de mon professeur les gallions que je lui devais pour le coup de couteau dans le pupitre, puis entamai en soupirant le châtiment qui m'avait été réservé.  
>Monsieur la terreur des cachots étant immédiatement parti après ses instructions pour effectuer sa ronde, je pris inconsciemment la parole comme il m'arrivait parfois, parlant seule et pour moi-même à haute voix, déblatérant au fur et à mesure de mon ménage des critiques envers ces stupides élèves qui avaient indirectement décidé de ma punition.<br>Au bout d'une heure, la besogne semblant à peine avoir avancée, je contenus mal ma colère :

- Bon, voyons ce bocal, dis-je en regardant son étiquette. Euphorbia biumbellata...Mais c'est pas vrai ! Bande de trolls des cavernes ! Bon, j'parie que les bonnes fleurs se trouvent dans le bocal d'Euphorbia cyparissias…

J'exagérais peut-être un peu dans mon emportement. Le fait est qu'il n'était pas non plus facile de distinguer les deux plantes, mais tout de même, nous étions en Potions, et en Potions, on prête attention aux ingrédients qu'on utilise : les fleurs d'Euphorbia biumbellata avaient des ombelles à rayons bifurqués, des bractées demi-orbiculaires obtuses et des glandes à cornes longues, tandis que les fleurs d'Euphorbia cyparissias avaient des ombelles à rayons grêles portant en dessous des bractées largement ovales-triangulaires, ainsi que des glandes en formes de croissant, à cornes courtes…  
>Et des crétins parvenaient quand même à les confondre et à les inverser dans leurs bocaux ! Pourtant, ce n'était pas si difficile à comprendre !<p>

- Mille millions de milles sabords ! C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais, disais-je en avisant le bocal d'Euphorbia cyparissias lui-même remplit d'achillées sternutatoires –qui n'avaient strictement rien à voir avec les Euphorbias. Tonnerre de Brest ! Macaques macrocéphales. Marmottes mal réveillées. Bougres d'extraits de cornichons(1) aux cervelles atrophiées... Non mais c'est pas vrai d'être à ce point des brêles !

- Je suis enchanté que vous évaluiez avec tant de pertinence et de justesse le quotient sub-intellectuel de vos camarades de classes, Miss Crusoe.

Merde.  
>Sursaut, arrêt cardiaque et honte quasi-instantanée. Ca m'apprendra à fermer ma gueule.<p>

Avec un demi-sourire carnassier, le professeur Snape, qui était discrètement revenu dans la salle de classe (depuis combien de temps d'ailleurs ?), s'approcha de son bureau, s'assit à moitié dessus avec élégance (putain, comment pouvait-on être sexy rien qu'en posant son cul sur une table ?) et me fixa, vainqueur, tandis que je restais immobile et pantelante.

- Eh bien, continuez de ranger, m'exhorta-t-il avec un geste de la main. J'espère que je ne vous ai au moins pas coupée dans votre élan d'inspiration littéraire ?

Allez, accouche, combien de points en moins ?

- J'ai…

- Découvert la bêtise incommensurable et incorrigible des mollusques qui vous servent de camarades de classe. Vous admettrez qu'il est tout à fait naturel d'éprouver par la suite une envie irrémédiable d'acharnement contre leurs petites têtes vides…

J'ignorais que répondre, ou même que faire. Est-ce que cette discussion visait aussi mon comportement, ou bien avions-nous trouvé un terrain d'entente en la critique des idiots d'élèves ?

- Toutefois, avant que vous ne sermonniez à nouveau vos camarades…

Ah ben non, j'étais aussi visée.

- J'aimerais vous montrer quelles auraient pu être les désastreuses conséquences de votre propre bêtise, dit-il en saisissant le sac de gallions que j'avais posé sur la table pour le mettre dans une poche de sa robe.

Il s'approcha alors de moi. Un peu. Puis un peu plus. Puis un peu trop.  
>Il était vraiment trop proche, et pour moi, et pour mon crétin de cœur (lui aussi) qui s'est emballé dès lors que j'ai pu sentir le…parfum du professeur Snape ?<br>Mais… ?  
>Que… ?<br>Il n'en portait pas, auparavant ! Du moins, je ne l'avais jamais senti !  
>Se pouvait-il que ce fusse…un cadeau de Noël ? D'un homme ? D'une…femme ?<br>QUI, bordel de merde, AVAIT PU LUI OFFRIR UN PUTAIN DE PARFUM QUI LUI ALLAIT SI BIEN ?

- Du concentré liquide d'ellébore blanc, déclara mon professeur en agitant devant moi un flacon qu'il avait saisi de l'étagère qui était juste derrière moi.

Je clignai des yeux, focalisant à nouveau mon attention sur le monde réel, ou du moins en m'efforçant d'oublier la stimulation olfactive qui sévissait sous mes narines.  
>Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait avec ça, au fait ?<p>

- Vous savez que nous allons prochainement travailler sur le Philtre de Paix, commença-t-il à m'expliquer en se détournant de ma personne et en s'approchant de mon pupitre. Et malgré le fait que vous m'ayez rendu auparavant un devoir tout à fait médiocre concernant les propriétés de l'ellébore, je ne doute pas que vous soyez au courant de sa toxicité lorsqu'il s'agit d'ellébore blanc, appelé aussi vérâtre blanc.

Il me fit signe de venir le rejoindre devant mon pupitre.

- Le vérâtre blanc est utilisé à un stade précis de la concoction du Philtre de Paix, lorsque le chaudron atteint la précise température de cent degrés. Savez-vous ce qu'il arrive lorsque notre ingrédient est plongé dans de l'eau bouillante ?

- Il perd toutes ses toxines, professeur.

- Certes, mais comment la mixture réagit-elle ?

- Il y a des projections. Mais elles ne sont pas dangereuses, puisque la chaleur est annihilée par l'ellébore.

- Exactement. Il y a des projections. Et connaissez-vous le danger de telles projections, Miss Crusoe ?

- Je…je n'en connais pas, professeur. Il ne me semble pas avoir lu quelconque danger lié à ces projections, me défendis-je.

- Evidemment ! siffla Snape. Ceux qui rédigent vos si instructifs livres sont tranquillement installés : ils ont le meilleur matériel et toutes les subventions nécessaires à leurs prétendues recherches. Mais ce qu'ils font, ce n'est pas de la recherche, détrompez-vous. Ces piètres imposteurs se contentent d'exploiter les découvertes des vrais chercheurs en potions, qui eux, aussi brillants et inventifs qu'ils puissent être, n'obtiendront jamais plus que du matériel d'apprenti chimiste !

Je restais muette face à une telle déclaration. La colère de Snape était palpable, et pourtant il me semblait plus proche, plus accessible, comme si une barrière était tombée entre nous. Cette impression s'accentua, d'ailleurs, lorsqu'il reprit son monologue, sans aucune forme d'impolitesse ou de mépris dans la voix, fait exceptionnel :

- Sachez aussi, au-delà de cela, Miss Crusoe, que l'expérience vaudra toujours davantage que dix leçons dans un livre. Reculez-vous un peu.

Il dégaina sa baguette, et je l'observai verser quelques gouttes de concentré d'ellébore sur la fissure que j'avais provoquée avec mon couteau.  
>Presque aussitôt, des flammes blanches s'élevèrent du pupitre, pour prendre une violence inouïe en quelques secondes. Protégée derrière un bouclier que mon professeur avait aussitôt déployé avec sa baguette, j'observais stupéfaite la réaction chimique : il y eut des détonations, le bois se fissura par à-coups, envoyant ses débris à une vitesse alarmante, des explosions de feu, de fumée ou encore de gaz s'échappèrent du pupitre qui fut, en un temps record, réduit en pièces et en cendre. Et la chaise n'était pas dans un meilleur état.<p>

- Voyez le danger qu'une petite fissure peut faire peser sur une classe. Ce pupitre, bien qu'il vous ait couté vingt gallions, n'est pas tout à fait approprié à des expériences de ce niveau, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord ?

J'acquiesçai, absolument stupéfaite du carnage qu'avait pu provoquer une toute petite, toute ridicule fissure. Par merlin, qu'est-ce que je risquais alors chaque nuit dans ma chambre, avec mon chaudron plein de potion à remonter le temps ? J'essuyais peut-être, sans le savoir, un millier de dangers non répertoriés. C'était tout de même effrayant de considérer qu'une chose ridicule, par exemple un cheveu qui tombe, un contact avec un vêtement en coton, ou en lin, ou en n'importe quoi, ou même un petit pet au mauvais moment, puisse provoquer des dégâts pareils.

- Aussi apprécierai-je que vous n'attentiez plus au bon fonctionnement du matériel. Si nos tables avaient été de meilleure qualité, j'ai grand plaisir à vous annoncez vous n'auriez écopé que d'une soustraction de points.

Il m'adressa un sourire féroce et un haussement de sourcil ironique, qui me semblait davantage tenir de la taquinerie. Je souris subrepticement en retour, et le professeur, certainement peu habitué à de telle tournure de conversation, remit sont masque de froideur et reprit :

- Cependant l'agglomérat de gratte-papiers sans cervelles qui nous sert de Ministère ne voit pas l'intérêt de financer l'achat de pupitres de moyenne gamme : ils considèrent avec plus ou moins de justesse que les cornichons d'élèves ne sont pas disposés à mener des expériences assez poussées pour provoquer de tels dégâts. Mais leurs expertises sont faussées, puisqu'ils se fondent sur les livres scolaires, dans lesquels les expériences menées se sont faites au moyen d'un matériel, comme je vous l'ai dit, très élaboré, et non avec le pitoyable outillage dont nous disposons.

Le silence s'installa, le professeur ayant apparemment terminé son discours, et moi osant à peine bouger, à peine ciller, ou même croire à ce qui était en train de se passer, au rapprochement inopiné que nous vivions. Cela semblait certes être une avancée infime, et pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'enfin nous avions une conversation à peu près normale.

- Maintenant reprenez votre travail.

J'acquiesçai et retournai vers les étagères en désordre en me faisant la réflexion que cette punition ne serait peut-être pas si terrible que cela. Même si j'étais également collée le soir du Nouvel An. De toute façon, à moins de me saouler au Whisky Pur Feu et de me jeter à poil dans le lac, j'avais de faibles chances de passer une soirée aussi enthousiasmante que celle des autres. Alors autant passer l'après-dîner en compagnie d'un individu calme et qui sent bon le parfum d'homme. C'était dit.

Aussi passai-je une journée des plus tranquilles tandis que la masse d'élèves surexcités s'affairaient à préparer leurs fêtes et à tenter de faire passer illégalement quelques petits extras, défiant la surveillance drastique des professeurs et de Rusard. Car oui, bien qu'une certaine auteure n'en fasse pas mention, le jour de nouvel an, encore plus que Noël, était l'occasion de festivités et surtout de beuverie. Je me demandais d'ailleurs si je pouvais me saisir d'une bouteille en menaçant quelques élèves de première année de les dénoncer au professeur Snape lorsqu'un crétin de ma classe, Davis Dashwood(2), me percuta de plein fouet, un bidon marqué au nom de l'apothicaire dans les bras. C'est qu'ils faisaient de gros progrès coté trafic, pensais-je alors, les procédés d'importation d'alcool devenant de plus en plus élaborés. Le faux colis d'apothicaire était réellement vraisemblable, et je n'aurais probablement eu aucun soupçon si nous n'avions pas été dans la période des fêtes de fin d'année…

- Oh, désolé ! s'excusa mon camarade Gryffondor.

Je lui fis rapidement signe que j'allais bien et repartis tranquillement de mon coté lorsqu'il m'appela :

- Hé ! Attends !

- Quoi ?

- Je peux te demander un conseil ? Je veux dire…t'as l'air calée en Potions…

Je le dévisageai d'un air interdit. Qu'est-ce qu'il nous préparait là, le mec qui n'était pas fichu d'exécuter deux indications d'affilée ? Il était très doué en sortilèges, certes, mais c'était un véritable cataclysme en matière de potions, aussi demeurai-je très, très sceptique.

- J'ai reçu un stock de poudre de Pimentine, me dit-il en montrant son bidon, et…j'aimerais lui donner des couleurs plus fun, tu vois…

Donner « des couleurs plus fun » à de la Pimentine, un truc sensé soigné le rhume et la grippe ? Non mais il me prenait vraiment pour une abrutie ? Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était faire changer la boisson de couleur sans se casser le cul à élaborer des sortilèges, voila ce que je jugeais être la vérité ! Allai-je céder à la tentation de lui fournir des instructions qui n'auraient nul autre effet que de donner à la boisson un goût épouvantable et de lui faire couler la morve du nez comme l'eau d'une fontaine ?  
>Non, j'avais assez de remord avec les danseuses étoiles, aussi sortis-je de mon sac un bout de parchemin et une plume :<p>

- Bon, ta « poudre » est de quelle couleur ?

- Ben…rouge !

Sois il essayait à fond de me faire croire à l'histoire de la Pimentine, soit il avait commandé du vin. A moins qu'il n'ait préféré du cognac sanguin des Gobelins, ce qui aurait été complètement suicidaire.

- Alors, pour du jaune, tu peux ajouter une spatule de poudre de verrue pour trois cuillères de Pimentine, une fois chauffée la poudre de verrue ne sera plus dangereuse. Pour du blanc, compte quatre spatules, mêmes instructions. Plus tu en mettras, plus la poudre sera blanche, alors tu peux t'amuser à faire une gamme de couleurs.

- Et pour du violet ?

- Hummm…je suppose que tu n'as pas de chrysopes sous la main ?

- Non…mais je peux toujours en dérober dans la Réserve…

- Non, laisse tomber. Tu peux t'accommoder de cafards : tu les broies en les écrasant bien avec un pilon, directement dans la poudre. Ca puera pendant cinquante minutes, mais ça s'estompera ensuite d'un coup. Quelle autre couleur ?

Ainsi aidais-je mon prochain à élaborer sa formidable beuverie, qui d'ailleurs me proposa pour me remercier de me joindre à sa petite fête.

- Désolée, mais je suis collée ce soir, déclarai-je trop heureuse d'avoir une véritable excuse pour refuser l'invitation (« non, je t'assure, c'est trop dangereux pour le monde des sorciers » aurait paru un peu bizarre, non ?).

- Ah, Snape, ce sale bonhomme ! Il n'a rien pour lui, il est moche, graisseux et pour arranger le tout, c'est un sadique !

Ok, tu fermes ta gueule tout de suite ou j'te défonce.

- Si j'avais l'occasion de ne plus aller à ses cours, crois-moi que je ne me priverais pas.

Aux vues de ses dons pour les potions, j'aurais juré que personne n'aurait pu y songer !

- Enfin, s'il ne te lâche pas trop tard, viens faire un tour dans la salle commune. Le mot de passe est « In vino veritas »(3). Si tu viens pour minuit, tu verras, tu ne seras pas déçue du _spectacle. _Sinon, on pourra te passer à boire, si tu veux. Après une soirée avec le monstre des cachots, rien ne vaut une bonne biture ! s'exclama-t-il en riant.

Je retins une seule info : il y avait à boire pour moi à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Le hasard faisait exagérément bien les choses…

Aussi me rendis-je presque sautillante le soir même dans les sombres cachots d'Hogwarts. Dans la salle de classe, deux chaudrons bouillonnaient tranquillement tandis que Snape était à son bureau. Mon professeur, qui était en train de corriger ses copies, releva à peine la tête à mon entrée et m'adressa un vague signe de la main vers la Réserve.  
>Nous travaillâmes chacun en silence, moi rangeant les bocaux, et lui raturant les copies. Il se leva au bout d'un certain temps, jeta un coup d'œil aux potions qu'il préparait, puis partit faire sa ronde en me laissant une instruction : ne pas m'approcher des chaudrons.<br>Dacodac.

Je repris mon travail. Pendant cinq minutes.

En effet, au terme d'un court instant, un des chaudrons se mit à siffler. Je me retournai, regardant celui-ci avec suspicion, parce que dans 95% des cas un sifflement de chaudron n'est ni volontaire, ni bon signe.  
>Aussi m'approchai-je de la mixture pour évaluer sa nature.<p>

Mais… !  
>N'était-ce pas la potion Tue-Loup ?<p>

Je regardai les ingrédients disposés sur la table et reconnus en effet la composition de la célèbre invention du sorcier Damoclès. Alors…Snape continuait à produire de la potion pour Lupin ?

- Dix points d'estime pour Serpentard, murmurai-je en m'assurant, toutefois, qu'il n'y avait personne dans la salle.

D'après mes connaissances, la mixture ne devait être qu'à son premier stade de la préparation, ainsi qu'aux regards de sa consistance, de sa couleur incertaine entre le vert et le bleu, et également de son odeur…euphorisante ?

« Ne pas s'approcher des chaudrons. »

Instruction si simple et si claire que mon pauvre professeur des potions me retrouva une heure plus tard, assise nonchalamment derrière son bureau, et m'esclaffant comme une arriérée en lisant ses copies.

- Ce qu'ils sont drôles ! lui lançai-je en riant.

- Espèce d'inconsciente ! hurla-t-il. Vous n'avez pas plus de cervelle que vos idiots de camarades ! Je vous avais ordonné de ne pas vous approcher des chaudrons !

- Mais…essayai-je entre deux hoquets de rire, le chaudron il a sifflé… « pfffuit ! », comme ça ! Alors…hihihi…j'ai regardé de loin…et…et…et j'ai vu que c'était la potion tue-loup…

- Et évidemment vous avez…

- J'ai voulu vérifié ! le coupai-je joyeusement comme si je lui annonçais un évènement génial. Et puis…j'ai vu ce tas de copie…hahaha…jamais lu de pareilles sottises !

- Vous m'en direz t…

- J'adore celle-là. « Le sang de lézard permettrait donc de faire repousser d'éventuels membres coupés comme la queue », pfffouhahaha ! C'est d'Urquhart, tu m'étonnes !

- Cela suffit !

- Juste une dernière, de Dashwood : « La Pimentine…huhu…la Pimentine ferait un bon complément dans la Potion de force, puisque couplée… »

- Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor.

- « Puisque couplée au jus de grenade elle libère une puissance énergétique qui permet même de produire des étincelles. » Quel idiot, c'est ce qu'on dit aux petits pour qu'ils avalent leur Pimentine !

- Dix points de moins.

- Il croit vraiment encore que la Pimentine peut provoquer des feux d'artifice intestin…

La vérité m'a alors percuté. Les pensées se sont percutées, les neurones aussi, tout m'a percutée de plein fouet.  
>Et je peux vous dire que l'effet euphorisant s'estompe bien vite lorsqu'on se retrouve soudainement à prédire une catastrophe.<p>

Je me levai brusquement de ma chaise, ou plutôt de celle de mon professeur, et jetai la liasse de copie sur le bureau.

- Miss Crusoe, que faites-vous ? hurla carrément Snape de colère.

- Je…C'est Dashwood…Il avait de la Pimentine, tout à l'heure…Et il voulait savoir comme la faire changer de couleurs…

Merlin soit loué que Snape fusse assez vif d'esprit. Il fit aussitôt volte-face, sortant sa baguette et se dirigeant à toute allure vers la porte, tandis que je me ruai vers les étagères de la Réserve pour prendre quelques potions.

- Que faites-vous ? me demanda Snape pour la seconde fois.

- Vous connaissez Dashwood, dis-je avec sérieux, il y a peu de chance qu'il aille au bout de la potion. Il va sûrement se rater avant. On aura donc besoin d'anti-inflammatoires.

Mon professeur dut décider que je n'étais pas si idiote, puisqu'il me rejoint rapidement pour prendre quelques ingrédients, puis me fit signe de le suivre.  
>Diantre, que les escaliers à monter à Hogwarts étaient longs et nombreux. Qu'est-ce que Snape courrait vite. Et qu'est-ce que je pouvais me dépasser pour ne pas faire figure de grosse limace auprès de mon professeur…<p>

- Le mot de passe ?

- Je suis le professeur Snape, ouvrez-m...

- In vino veritas !

J'ai coupé peut-être un peu trop de fois la parole à mon professeur, certes. Mais s'il l'avait probablement remarqué, il ne m'en fit pas reproche et se contenta de se ruer dans la salle commune des Gryffondors en pleine fête.  
>Ces derniers cessèrent d'ailleurs immédiatement de s'amuser et de boire lorsqu'ils virent apparaitre le professeur furieux :<p>

- Où est Dashwood ?

Silence.  
>Puis un cri nous parvint en provenance d'un dortoir.<p>

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais à l'infirmerie en compagnie de Snape et de Dashwood, inconscient, et un tantinet…modifié.

- Chaque année c'est la même chose, entendis-je rouspéter Madame Pomfresh. Je me retrouve assaillie d'élèves le jour du nouvel an ! Y en a pas un pour préparer un feu d'artifice convenablement.

« Attends l'année prochaine, les jumeaux Weasley vont te préparer une bonne surprise » pensais-je en préparant un cataplasme, l'infirmière étant surpassée par tous les soins à prodiguer.  
>Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard que je réalisai qu'elle s'adressait à notre vénéré directeur, j'ai nommé Dumbledore, et que le professeur Snape ne s'était apparemment pas gêné pour prendre part à la conversation afin, probablement, de dénoncer le comportement irresponsable de l'éclopé que nous venions de sauver.<br>C'est ainsi que mon bon vieux Albus vint me voir, ou plutôt vint vers le chevet de Dashwood :

- Non Severus, je pense que ce cher Davis Dashwood a suffisamment payé sa bêtise. Vois-tu…l'expérience est la meilleur maîtresse des choses.

Je ris intérieurement : il reprenait les idées de Snape concernant la notion d'expérience pour les retourner contre lui mais ce rire, bien qu'il fût intérieur, fut aussi timide. Parce que le directeur, malgré toute sa bonhomie et sa gentillesse, m'intimidait un peu. Je ne lui avais plus parlé depuis la rentrée, par absence d'occasion, évidemment, mais aussi par crainte qu'il ne découvre mon secret au détour d'une bourde dans une conversation.  
>Aussi priai-je pour qu'il m'oublie et s'en aille rapidement.<br>Ce qu'il fit.  
>Enfin, ce qu'il fit, juste avant de se tourner vers le professeur des potions :<p>

- Oh d'ailleurs, Severus, par simple curiosité. Une quantité d'élèves de Gryffondor m'ont rapporté que vous aviez pénétré dans leur salle commune _avant _que le drame n'arrive. Une explication ? demanda-t-il d'un air espiègle.

Snape, raide comme un piquet (mais non, aucune perversité !) lui répondit tout en fixant ma personne :

- Une élève a, en ma présence, subitement fait le rapprochement entre une commande de Pimentine et un devoir, ou plutôt un tissu d'inepties, de monsieur Dashwood.

- Je vois, je vois…murmura Dumbledore tandis que je me faisais la réflexion qu'il ne devait tout de même pas voir grand-chose avec cette vague explication. Eh bien, nous avons là une belle démonstration d'intelligence et de réactivité, ne trouves-tu pas Severus ?

L'un des rares compliments qui me fut adressé durant mes années de scolarité.  
>Cependant, comme je l'ignorais à ce moment, plutôt que de savourer pleinement la louange j'envoyais des ondes à mon directeur :<br>« Oublie-moi. Oublie-moi. Oublie-moi. Oublie-moi. Oublie-moi. »  
>De l'autre coté, j'envoyais des ondes à mon professeur des potions :<br>« Dis oui. Dis oui. Dis oui. Dis oui. Dis oui. Dis oui. Dis oui. Dis oui. »

Mais le professeur Snape préféra accorder à nouveau son regard à Dumbledore, garda le silence pendant quelques secondes, puis répondit par une autre question :

- Pouvons-nous à présent soigner monsieur Dashwood ? Je vous rappelle qu'en considération du manque d'effectif dans votre infirmerie, nous devons Miss Crusoe et moi nous occuper de son cas.

- Très bien, faites donc, répondit le directeur sans se froisser le moins du monde.

Severus fit un coucou d'adieu à Albus, c'est-à-dire qu'il resta planté sans bouger tandis que Dumbledore s'en allait, et ne se retourna vers moi qu'une fois la porte de l'infirmerie fermée derrière le Père Noël.

- Nous allons devoir percer les pustules et en recueillir le pus. Ceci fait, il faudra aussitôt les recouvrir du cataplasme. Pour les boursouflures, les poils verts, et le crâne surdimensionné, il n'y a d'autre à faire qu'espérer. Bien que la pensée d'un cerveau plus proéminent soit douce à caresser…

Percer les pustules. Telle fut ma punition pour avoir reniflé une fumée euphorisante sans le consentement de mon professeur, et pour avoir eu, en plus, un timing de rescousse à chier.  
>Mais hauts les cœurs ! Surmontons la répugnance et montrons au professeur que nous ne craignons rien, et que nous assumons nos actes de bravoure.<p>

23 h 30.  
>Nombre de blessés sont repartis, ne reste que Dashwood, Snape, deux filles qui dorment profondément grâce aux somnifères de Madame Pomfresh, et moi.<p>

- Est-ce bon, professeur ?

Mon professeur examina chaque pustule minutieusement, avec un scrupule qui aurait pu considérablement me blesser si nous n'avions pas vécu tous ce que nous venions de vivre. Il ne dit rien de tout l'examen et, au terme de celui-ci, se retourna pour quitter l'infirmerie :

- Vous pouvez retourner à votre chambre.

Je le suivis des yeux, admirant son dos et sa démarche droite et ferme.

- Attention, ça fait deux fois qu'vous avez failli admettre que j'étais douée, murmurai-je pour moi-même tout en baissant la tête afin de ramasser mes affaires.

Je la relevai d'ailleurs aussitôt, remarquant que Snape avait interrompu sa marche vers la porte. Dos à moi, il ne se retourna pas, n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, et me tint :

- Miss Crusoe, il se trouve que je possède une ouïe plus fine que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Sachez que cela n'arrivera pas de sitôt.

Alors, tandis qu'il reprenait sa marche, j'eus un coup de témérité, ou de folie, ou peut-être de fatigue. Fait est que je murmurai à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci pour dire :

- Vous n'avez pas dit que cela n'arriverait _jamais_.

Mon professeur se figea une seconde fois, et j'attendis sa cinglante répartie en songeant que je n'aurais jamais du dire ce que je venais de dire.  
>Cependant, contrairement à mes craintes, Severus Snape garda le silence.<br>Il ne dit absolument rien, enclencha la poignée de la porte et sortit de l'infirmerie avec un effet de cape que seul lui était capable de reproduire.

Quant à moi, je me saisis d'une bouteille Whisky Pur Feu qui trainait dans les affaires que les camarades de Dashwood avaient ramenées, et pris tranquillement le chemin de ma chambre en me faisant l'espoir que les silences de Snape étaient ses plus grandes preuves d'approbation.  
>L'une des meilleures façons de terminer l'année.<p>

* * *

><p>(1) Vous aurez probablement reconnu un certain nombre des célèbres insultes du capitaine Haddock. J'ai simplement profité du fait que je ne trouvais pas d'insultes assez pertinentes pour faire un clin d'œil à la série Tintin que j'adore. Tintin Chuck Norris !<p>

(2) Ne cherchez pas, j'ai inventé ce nom puisque d'après mes infos, les seuls cinquièmes années à Gryffondor (lorsque Harry est en quatrième année) que l'on connaisse sont Angelina Johnson et Cormac McLaggen.

(3) In vino veritas = la vérité est dans le vin

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère sincèrement que ceci vous a plu, je ne sais pas si Snape demeure crédible ou pas, et si le rapprochement reste notable sans devenir niais ou trop abrupt.<strong>

**Bisous à tout le monde, bonne journée ! :)**


	14. Chapter 14 : Eaux tumultueuses

**Bonjouuuuuur !  
><strong>**Et oui, ce chapitre a mis beaucoup moins de temps à paraître que le précédent. C'est un épisode que j'espère plus sensible, plus psychologique, et en même temps où les actions s'enchaînent.  
>J'espère que Morgane ne va pas devenir à vos yeux une pauvre petite chose qui se plaint sans cesse, mais c'était un risque à prendre : entre Mimi Geignarde et Mary Sue, je préfère la première !<strong>

**Bon, je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture, et encore merci à vous pour vos adorables reviews :)  
><strong>**Bisous et bonne journée !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XIV<strong>  
><em>Eaux tumultueuses<em>

Il est très difficile d'ignorer un type que l'on croise tous les jours au détour d'un couloir. Je veux dire…il me poursuivait ou quoi ?  
>Je ne pouvais plus supporter cela.<br>Apercevoir Harry Potter et sa bande d'amis, c'était déjà une chose, et une chose très spéciale lorsque l'on connait l'avenir du trio. L'apercevoir lui, et s'imaginer le désastre qu'il allait connaître, c'était à la limite du supportable.

Non, je ne parle pas de Snape.  
>Je parle d'un mec dont la mort était davantage imminente, et qui par conséquence venait me hanter de façon de plus en plus récurrente.<p>

Cédric, je dois le reconnaître, était un chic type, quand bien même il avait pu me sortir par tous les trous lorsque je lisais ou entendais son nom auparavant.  
>Il ne méritait pas un tel sort.<br>Il était ce que tout le monde aimait, un type gentil, brillant et sans histoire, un mec qu'on admirait et qu'on jalousait à la fois, et qui n'en demeurait pas moins modeste.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça tombe sur lui et non sur un couillon détestable comme Urquhart ?  
>Quoiqu'à la réflexion, cette mort n'était à souhaiter pour personne.<p>

Aussi je me retrouvai la nuit du 23 février, la veille de la seconde épreuve, à regarder maussadement l'ondée qui tombait sur les vitraux de ma chambre. J'imaginais sottement devenir cette goutte d'eau qui glissait sur le verre, dans cette symphonie tranquille de la pluie qui se laisse tranquillement tomber pour nourrir la terre et recommencer plus tard sa course vers le ciel.  
>Oui, l'appréhension me rendait atrocement lyrique.<p>

Je me lançai un sort d'imperméabilité et ouvrai la fenêtre, une cigarette à la bouche. J'entendis mon violoncelle vrombir, par réprobation certainement. Je l'ignorai.

Le lendemain, aussi utile que fût-ce ma potion anti-sommeil, j'affichais l'air d'une déterrée, signe des influences négatives qui sévissaient en moi. Le débat intérieur m'agitait sans cesse.  
>Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, bon sang !<br>Mais à chaque fois que je songeais sérieusement à changer le cours de l'histoire, une présence, une voix, cette désapprobation de ma conscience –c'était certainement cela- venait me contredire.  
>Je l'imaginais systématiquement avec le timbre sage et posé de Dumbledore. Oui, j'imaginais mon directeur, en train de me jauger tranquillement par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, me prodiguer un conseil du genre :<br>« Tu ne changeras pas le cours de l'histoire. Pas maintenant, pas dans ce temps. Aussi difficile que cela puisse être, il faudra supporter les morts jusqu'à la consommation de la potion. »

Il était évident que je devais suivre cette voie, celle de la sagesse. Mais…non.

J'étais assise sur les gradins depuis une dizaine de minutes, fixant comme tous les autres élèves la surface de l'eau avec un profond ennui, lorsque je me levai. Je m'éloignai du lieu de l'épreuve tout en longeant le lac, à l'affût d'un mouvement quelconque.  
>Au bout d'un moment, suffisamment loin des spectateurs pour leur être invisible, je considérais la possibilité d'aller blesser Cédric assez sérieusement pour lui éviter de passer la dernière épreuve. Idée tout à fait sotte, en considérant le fait qu'il y avait certainement des sorciers qui surveillaient le lac et m'empêcheraient d'agir, et également parce qu'il aurait fallu un sort très expérimenté pour pouvoir immobiliser quelqu'un durant deux mois. Cependant, stress et fatigue mentale eurent raison de moi, et je m'approchais de la surface de l'eau en songeant à la probabilité sûrement nulle, voire négative, de réussir un sort de Têtenbulle, lorsqu'un être de l'eau émergea soudainement.<p>

Attendez…n'était-ce pas la sirène, ou la selkie pour être plus précise, que j'avais « rencontrée » des mois auparavant ?

Pas le temps de réfléchir, elle tendit vers moi une main, baguée, en me faisant signe de m'approcher pour, je l'imaginais, me parler. Je m'exécutai.  
>Alors, avec une vitesse et une force incroyable, elle me saisit le bras et m'enfonça dans l'eau froide du lac. Je gesticulais et me débattais tandis que la selkie m'enfonçait le dos dans la vase, me collant fermement au fond. Il m'était impossible de saisir ma baguette, et la tentative stupide de pousser un cri fut couronnée par l'absorption désagréable d'eau argileuse.<br>J'ai honnêtement cru que j'allais mourir.  
>- Tu as une dette envers moi, me tint la créature au bout d'un moment qui me sembla incommensurablement long. Crois-tu que tu serais toujours la si je n'avais pas prévenu le directeur ?<p>

Je me débattis un peu moins, la fatigue et le manque d'air amoindrissant mes moyens.  
>- Tu me dois la vie. Aussi honore cette dette et ne te mets plus au travers du destin !<p>

Parlait-elle sérieusement de ce à quoi je pensais ?

La sirène me saisit et me remonta à la surface de l'eau. J'inspirai l'air à grandes goulées, complètement abrutie par la privation puis l'absorption subite d'oxygène. Mais tandis que je pensais la torture finie, la selkie me renfonça dans le lac.

- Ne t'occupes plus de ceux qui vont mourir. Épargne-nous des désastres encore plus grands, dit-elle avec froideur et autorité. Concentre toi plutôt sur tes forces, et surtout tes faiblesses. Comment veux-tu vaincre si tu ne sais ni te saisir, ni te servir d'un bâton ?

Elle me tendit ma baguette, que je pris dans un geste seulement dicté par l'instinct de survie, et me sortit à nouveau de l'eau. Elle me lâcha cette fois-ci, et fit mine de s'en aller avant que je ne la retienne à mon tour par le bras.  
>- Co..comment vous savez, bon sang ?<p>

La peur avait sérieusement commencé à me tirailler les entrailles. Mon secret n'était plus un secret, pour les êtres de l'eau. Comment ? Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre avait la possibilité de le découvrir ?  
>Je ne le sus pas.<p>

Aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue, la créature se libéra de mon emprise et replongea dans l'eau, me laissant dans un état frustrant d'ignorance.

Merde, merde et re-merde. Le monde de la sorcellerie avait ses raisons que la raison ignorait…

Et moi ? Qu'allais-je donc faire, alors ?  
>Je fixai ma baguette. Je considérai cette histoire de dette.<br>Les sirènes étaient des êtres d'une grande intelligence. Donc…donc quoi ?  
>Je me laissai tomber, le cul sur le rivage. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, par appréhension de l'avenir et de la culpabilité que je ressentais avant même que les actes décisifs n'aient frappés. La sirène avait raison, ma conscience dumbledorienne avait raison, je ne devais rien faire et rester le cul planté devant un chaudron. Et je n'appréciais pas du tout cette idée. Mais c'était sage.<p>

Une fois les vêtements et les larmes séchés, je retournai sur le lieu de l'épreuve. Cédric et Fleur étaient déjà sortis du lac.  
>Ne rien faire.<br>Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, n'y pouvant plus, j'empochai l'argent de mes paris et repartis vers le château, ne tenant absolument pas à rester parmi la foule d'élèves qui se pressaient pour commenter ou féliciter.  
>Je croisai sur le chemin le faux Maugrey.<br>Celui-ci porta son œil de verre sur moi, et toute l'anxiété que j'avais éprouvée après les mises en garde de la selkie me remontèrent aux tripes. Pouvait-il, avec son ouïe surdéveloppée, entendre mon rythme cardiaque ?  
>Encore une fois, je ne le découvris pas, et je le dépassai en feintant l'ignorance.<br>« Vigilance constante », disait-il souvent. Mais étais-je vigilante ? Et cette histoire de me concentrer sur mes faiblesses ?  
>J'avais été incapable de me protéger. On aurait pu me noyer.<br>Je devais absolument faire quelque chose, l'avenir des sorciers ne pouvant tout simplement pas dépendre d'une fille incapable de se défendre.

Aussi, une fois dans ma chambre, je décidai de creuser certaines questions.  
>Les êtres de l'eau avaient-ils des dons de voyance ?<br>Pouvait-on devenir animagus, et se métamorphoser en plus d'un animal ? Pouvait-on choisir cet animal ?  
>Pouvait-on récupérer sa baguette par « force mentale », comme dans Star Wars ?<br>Pouvait-on, d'ailleurs, accomplir des sorts sans la baguette ?  
>(Et là-dessus, j'avais mon idée, puisque les jeunes sorciers parviennent, comme Harry, à faire de la magie sans avoir encore reçu leur baguette)<p>

Je me fixai aussi des objectifs :  
>- Apprendre le transplanage<br>- Lister les sorts utilisés par Hermione pour se cacher dans la forêt, les apprendre  
>- Apprendre le sort pour agrandir le fond du sac et l'alléger<br>- Apprendre l'animagie  
>- Apprendre l'occlumencie ET la légilimancie<br>- Apprendre une dizaine de sorts offensifs et défensifs  
>- Savoir changer son apparence physique<br>- Apprendre des techniques de combat moldues, ça peut décontenancer les sorciers, qui sont à mon avis trop portés sur la baguette

Dès lors, mon planning de performances m'occupa entièrement l'esprit. Je redoublais d'efforts en cours de sortilèges, de métamorphose et de défense, m'intéressais aux créatures et plantes utiles contres les attaques, approfondissais mes connaissances en histoire afin de mieux connaître le protocole qui règle la vie de certaines créatures (si nécessité il y a de s'expatrier dans une civilisation extra-sorcière) et travaillais sur la préparation d'un certains nombres de poisons et d'antidotes.

Je m'efforçais, si je puis dire, de devenir une guerrière redoutable. J'accumulais toutes les nuits quantité d'informations, de connaissances et d'expériences. Et la satisfaction en était grande, puisque cela m'empêchait de tourner et retourner remords et futurs regrets dans ma tête, mais également parce que mes progrès étaient encore plus satisfaisants qu'escomptés.  
>Je gagnai ainsi davantage d'assurance, même en cours de défense durant lesquels Maugrey nous faisait subir quelques fois, de manière aléatoire et imprévue, le sortilège d'Imperium.<br>D'abord récalcitrante à l'idée qu'il pût s'immiscer par la même occasion dans mon esprit, je participai avec de plus en plus d'allant, me faisant la réflexion qu'il s'agissait d'un bon moyen de m'entrainer contre d'éventuels futurs ennemis. Ma meilleure performance fut lorsque j'arrivai à lutter assez pour contrer son sort, ne bougeant alors que légèrement le petit doigt à son ordre de jeter une table.

Mais tout cela n'évita évidemment pas l'inévitable.  
>Non, malheureusement, la date fatidique de la troisième épreuve ne fut pas miraculeusement rayée du calendrier. Et ça me rendait dingue de voir tous ces élèves surexcités à l'idée de connaître enfin le grand vainqueur su Tournoi.<p>

Je crus que j'allais craquer au petit déjeuner.  
>Arrivant tôt, comme d'habitude, j'aperçus dans la salle quasi vide Cédric, l'air fatigué et touchant à peine à son assiette. Et moi-même, lorsque je me servis mon petit-déjeuner, je ne me suis plus du tout sentie apte à manger quoi que ce soit. Je m'efforçai cependant de porter ma cuillère à ma bouche avant de réaliser que ma main était agitée de tremblements incontrôlables.<br>Je respirai un bon coup, tentant vainement de me calmer avant de jeter un regard au Poufsouffle de manière involontaire. Les spasmes se firent encore plus violents, aussi entrepris-je de regarder ailleurs, avant de m'apercevoir que Dumbledore, et surtout Snape, me fixaient depuis leur table.  
>Diantre, heureusement que Croupton Junior fût un lève-tard, car j'aurais fait l'objet de son inquisition.<br>Je reposai avec tout le contrôle qu'il m'était possible, autant dire très peu, la cuillère sur la table et me levai, sentant une chaleur intenable au fond de ma gorge et au bord des yeux.  
>Ne pas céder.<br>Dans un raclement de chaise grinçant, je quittai la table.  
>Avec l'horrible envie de me retourner et d'aller tout balancer à Dumbledore.<br>Mes pas étaient incertains, et c'était la première fois de ma vie que j'éprouvais des sueurs froides, et de tels tremblements de terreur.  
>Lorsqu'enfin j'atteignis la porte, je me précipitai en courant vers ma chambre, ne pouvant toutefois retenir un sanglot au beau milieu de mon parcours.<p>

Je ne pouvais pas aller à cette épreuve.  
>Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée d'être là sans rien faire.<br>C'est ainsi que l'après-midi je me mis à arpenter les couloirs en direction de la bibliothèque. Le château était quasi désert, et je croisai seulement quelques élèves qui se hâtaient, certainement en retard pour l'ultime épreuve.  
>Mes prévisions furent cependant troublées lorsque je rencontrai sur mon chemin un canard boiteux :<br>- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Aucun élève dans les couloirs durant le Tournoi !  
>- Mais professeur Maugrey, je…<br>- Pas de discussion, me tint-il avec son personnel accent bourru, y'a assez à surveiller sans qu'un élève ne rôde seul dans les couloirs. Rejoignez les autres !

Devant tant de délicatesse, je n'eux d'autre choix que de faire demi-tour. Et si je feintais et retournais à ma chambre mine de rien ?  
>Aucune chance puisque, je m'en aperçus quelques secondes après seulement, le son significatif du bois sur la pierre me suivait. Une fois sortis du château, sur le chemin pour le terrain de Quidditch, il se décida à rompre le silence :<br>- Une épreuve très intéressante, cette troisième tâche.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de hocher la tête.  
>- Aussi intéressante que l'épreuve du lac. Des créatures très intéressantes ces sirènes…<p>

Je lâchai un gros « MERDE » intérieur. Si c'était ce que je soupçonnais, il valait mieux essayer me la jouer fine. Aussi fis-je mine de ne pas relever, et corrigeai-je avec une assurance loin des tremblements de la matinée :  
>- Selkies.<br>- Quoi ?  
>- Ce sont des selkies, pas des sirènes.<br>- Du poisson ! rugit Maugrey-Croupton. V'là tout c'que c'est. Mais t'as l'air de t'y connaître en sirène…

Je fis une simple moue d'indifférence, sentant l'œil de verre se figer sur moi, et me contentai de répondre :  
>- Pas tellement.<br>- J'aurais pourtant cru.

Fichu œil de mes deux, il avait du voir toute la scène, et je n'avais même pas pensé à sa vue télescopique.  
>Fort heureusement, nous atteignîmes le terrain de Quidditch reconverti en labyrinthe avant que la conversation ne puisse prendre une tournure plus…problématique.<br>Il me laissa d'abord, avant de se retourner :  
>- Bien, les progrès en défense. Tu gagnes en force mentale, rajouta-t-il avec un petit ricanement guttural.<p>

« MERDE. »  
>J'étais dans la merde, oui, et pour une fois, j'espérais que l'histoire ne change pas de son cours.<br>Avant, bien sûr, de m'installer et d'apercevoir les concurrents, dont Cédric, se préparer mentalement pour l'épreuve.

Et le temps défila, tandis que s'immisçait en moi une envie de plus en plus pressante de vomir tout ce que je n'avais pas mangé.  
>Des étincelles.<br>Fleur.  
>Krum.<br>Putain.  
>Hors de question de rester.<br>Je me levai, ne supportant plus la tension, l'attente intenable de voir arriver Harry et Cédric, mort. Alors, le son significatif parvient à mes oreilles. Les hourras.  
>Je retombais sur mon siège, en pleurs. Et Maugrey qui me regardait, avant de se détourner vers les « vainqueurs » et de saisir ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait vu…il avait vu que j'avais compris avant les autres, sans même regarder la scène.<p>

Je n'avais su ni protéger Cédric, ni protéger mon secret.  
>J'étais finie, une pauvre incompétente pathétique.<br>C'était fini. Terminé.  
>De longues secondes à me lamenter.<p>

Le mot « mort » fut enfin lancé, parcourant les gradins. Des cris et des sanglots me parvinrent. Et je pleurais toujours, pantelante.  
>Idiote et inutile.<br>J'allais tout faire plonger.

Il fallait, il fallait que je dise tout à Dumbledore. C'était ma dernière chance, ma dernière issue.

Je descendis les gradins, essayant de me frayer un passage, entre les élèves effondrés, mais aussi entre mes larmes qui m'empêchaient de voir quoi que ce soit.  
>J'arrivai enfin devant le corps inanimé de Cédric, plus proche que n'importe qui d'autre en dehors de Harry et des professeurs. J'essayai de me calmer et d'essuyer ce fichu voile lacrymal, mais le regard vide et pourtant plein de rancune du Poufsouffle m'en empêchait.<br>- Pro…pro…professeur, arrivai-je à articuler entre plusieurs sanglots en touchant l'épaule du directeur.

Celui-ci se retourna vers moi, le regard empli de tristesse.  
>- Une tragédie, Miss Crusoe, une terrible tragédie.<p>

Ma mâchoire trembla alors tellement qu'il me fut impossible d'articuler une seule phrase audible.  
>- Asseyez vous, Miss, regarder un corps ni ne vous rendra forte, ni le ramènera à la vie, me dit-il en me raccompagnant un peu plus loin, sur un siège vide.<p>

Touchée par l'attention, j'avalai ma salive et tentai :  
>- Il faut…qu…que je vous parle.<br>- Du calme, du calme…Je vais appeler l'infirmière, elle vous donnera un calmant.  
>- Non je… !<p>

Trop tard, il s'était déjà détourné de moi, se perdant dans la foule qui se rapprochait de plus en plus du corps.

Harry. Je devais parler à Harry. Si je lui racontais tout, tout en détail, lui racontais ce qu'il avait vu dans le cimetière, il allait me croire.

Mais tandis que je le rejoignais, il me fut enlevé…par Maugrey. Il s'en alla avec lui, en me jetant un regard insondable.

Non.  
>Non, surtout pas.<p>

Mais que faisait Dumbledore, bordel ?  
>Il cherchait l'infirmière, ou parlait brièvement à des élèves qui eux aussi avaient probablement eu envie de se faire réconforter par le directeur. Si je n'avais pas été là, Dumbledore serait davantage resté avec Harry.<br>Et où était Snape ?  
>Oui, où est-ce qu… ?<p>

Snape me fixait. Avait-il remarqué mon attitude étrange ? Me suspectait-il d'être lié à tout cela au point d'abandonner toute vigilance ?  
>Harry était sa priorité, ça ne lui ressemblait pas !<p>

MAIS QU EST-CE QUE CES TROUS DU CUL DE SORCIERS AVAIENT, BORDEL ?

Harry était parti, Harry était entre les mains du traitre, Harry était…  
>« En danger de mort. »<p>

Je laissai tout en plan. J'avais apparemment complètement fait foirer le dénouement de l'épreuve, le dégommage de Croupton Junior. Alors je voulais, je DEVAIS, réparer cette erreur.  
>Je me précipitai donc au château, saisissant au préalable ma baguette en main. Harry savait certainement se défendre beaucoup mieux que moi, mais une aide n'était pas non plus négligeable.<p>

Au détour d'un escalier, je croisai le professeur Trelawney qui battait ses cartes, et je fus prise d'une soudaine inspiration :  
>- Ah ! Professeur, le professeur Maugrey vous charge d'une missive importante !<br>- M…Moi ? balbutia-t-elle, étonnée qu'on lui accorde une mission de confiance.  
>- Oui, vous. Il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait que vous pour vous charger d'une mission de telle importance ! Vous devez informer au plus vite le professeur Dumbledore ainsi que vos collègues que Harry est…Harry est entre bonne main, dans son bureau. C'est urgent !<p>

Qu'importe la contradiction entre l'urgence et la nouvelle, Miss Trelawney arrangea ses châles, puis ses lunettes, en me tenant :  
>- Tout de suite !<p>

Le patronus d'un tarsier aux yeux aussi surdimensionnés que ses lunettes sortit de sa baguette, et je me détournai de cette drôle d'apparition pour continuer ma route vers le bureau de Maugrey. Arrivée devant la porte, je ne pris pas davantage de temps pour réfléchir et entrepris de la défoncer comme l'auraient fait les professeurs.  
>Cependant, comme j'avais beaucoup moins de puissance et d'expérience, je dus m'y reprendre afin de faire suffisamment exploser la porte, annihilant tout effet de surprise.<br>Je reçus pour tout accueil une averse de sorts que je parai maladroitement avec un charme de bouclier.

Croupton, car à cet instant il ne ressemblait plus à Maugrey, ne me laissa pas le temps de contre-attaquer. Les sortilèges fusèrent, et je ne pus faire rien d'autre que d'essayer de les parer.  
>Les sorts cessèrent alors subitement, et je vis que l'imposteur titubait tandis que Harry avait une arme inidentifiable dans ses mains.<br>Surprise par cette occasion, je tentai de répliquer alors aussi rapidement que je pus.  
>Mais Croupton para le sort à une vitesse sidérante avec une rire moqueur avant de me balancer un sort qui n'eut d'autre effet que de me balancer au travers le trou de la porte jusqu'au mur prochain.<p>

Alors pardonnez-moi chers lecteurs, mais je n'étais pas aussi invincible que les héros de l'histoire.  
>Sachez que tout ce dont je me souvienne après sont des éclats de voix et de lumière, ainsi que d'avoir tenu un flacon entre les mains.<br>Quoi d'autre ?  
>Ah ! Et de la main inimaginablement douce d'un professeur des potions qui a probablement préféré m'aider à ingurgiter le médicament, tant la mienne menaçait de lâcher la fiole avant même d'arriver à ma bouche.<p>

Oui, la désintégration des os de la colonne vertébrale me rendait un tantinet romantique.


	15. Chapter 15 : Sans défense

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Bon, je ne vais pas vous le cacher, je suis très, trèèèès mécontente de ce chapitre. Je me suis prise la tête avec, sans aucune raison, et au final j'ai essayé de le clore à la va-vite. Ce qui donne, entre autre, des transitions de merde.  
>Enfin, j'ai quand même préféré le publier, parce que dans le cas contraire je l'aurais laissé moisir je ne sais combien de temps dans mon ordinateur avant d'enfin lui faire un ravalement ce façade.<br>Et sachez que j'entame tout de suite le prochain chapitre, qui sera plus intéressant !**

**Bisous, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XV<strong>

_Sans défense_

L'expression « la tête dans l'cul, l'cul dans l'brouillard » ne me semble rien, mais alors rien comparée à la sensation que j'éprouvais une fois réveillée, allongée dans un lit de l'infirmerie.  
>Non loin de moi, des personnes parlaient avec animation. Je tentai de saisir le contenu de leur discussion mais j'échouai, ne parvenant tout bonnement pas à saisir et à assimiler un seul mot. C'était une très étrange sensation. Comme si le flot d'informations me contournait.<br>Je comprenais que dalle. Niet. Nada.  
>Enfin, je comprenais tout de même une chose. Et c'était que tout ça, ce n'était pas normal.<br>La potion qui devait reconstituer mes os émiettés était sensée, certes, être plutôt désagréable, voire douloureuse, mais pas aliénante. Alors comment se faisait-il que je sois à ce point abrutie ?

Je me donnai quelques petites claques, avec l'espoir qu'un tel étourdissement ne fût qu'une conséquence de mon émergence soudaine du sommeil. Comme cela ne semblait pas marcher, je me tournai vers la table de chevet pour y vérifier le flacon que…qui, déjà, me l'avait administré ?

Ah oui.  
>Snape.<br>Est-ce qu'il avait tenté de me tuer en glissant « malencontreusement » un mauvais ingrédient dans la potion ? Ou alors…était-ce un effet du Veritaserum ?  
>Prise de panique, je tentai de chuchoter un mensonge pour vérifier.<br>« Je ne suis pas une fille. »  
>Ouf ! Grand Merlin, soit mes attributs avaient subitement changés lors de l'explosion de ma colonne vertébrale (et là, je n'aurais su de quoi j'aurais du le plus m'inquiéter), soit cet engourdissement n'était pas le fait d'une potion de vérité. Mais alors, à quoi cela était-ce dû ?<br>Je m'emparai du flacon pour en renifler les vapeurs…

- Miss Crusoe, vous êtes enfin réveillée. Pauvre chérie !

Hein ? Qui ? De quoi ? Moi ? Pauvre chérie ?  
>- Vous me semblez encore sous le choc. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'étais en train de tout raconter aux professeurs.<p>

Qu'est ce que… ? Tout quoi ?  
>Une grosse touffe de cheveux apparut dans mon champ de vision. Mon image se réverbéra alors dans ce qui ressemblait à deux grosses loupes.<p>

Mais…mais que foutait donc mon professeur de divination à mon chevet ?  
>- Qu'est-ce que…de quoi vous parlez ? articulai-je en essayant de rassembler un puzzle dont les pièces avaient tendance à courir un peu partout.<br>- De votre prédiction ! Je me doutais, bien évidemment, qu'une telle chose arriverait. Je l'avais vu depuis bien longtemps ! Mais j'ignorais que vous aviez de telles prédispositions à l'art divinatoire.

Oh. Fucking. God.  
>Est-ce qu'ils savaient tout ? Est-ce que mon plan était fichu ?<br>Mais bien sûr, bordel. Dans ce monde des sorciers où garder un secret relève d'une mission impossible, comment aurais-je pu, hein, comment aurais-je pu passer entre toutes les mailles du filet ?  
>J'attendis l'averse de questions en me demandant comment j'allais de dépatouiller d'une telle situation. Cela ne tarda pas à venir, en effet, mais la conversation prit une tournure des plus surprenantes :<br>- Si je comprends bien…commença le professeur McGonagall.  
>- Miss Crusoe est venue se confier à moi hier soir. Elle m'a raconté qu'elle pressentait une terrible mort. Je lui ai bien entendu répondu que j'étais au courant d'une telle histoire bien avant même qu'elle ne pose les pieds à Hogwarts. Puis elle m'a livré qu'elle avait des visions. Nous les avons analysées et conclu qu'il y avait un imposteur au sein de l'école.<p>

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Ce discours…c'était tellement…tellement…tellement pas Trelawney. Et puis qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Il n'était plus question d'omnipotence mais simplement que de quelques prédictions ? Mais, d'abord, je n'étais jamais allée me confier à elle !  
>Alors, que dire ? Que faire ?<br>Eh bien, garder son calme et rebondir sur l'occasion. Parce que visiblement, on me donnait encore une fois une excuse toute faite.  
>D'ailleurs, le fait de ne pas avoir complètement recouvré mes esprits me fut d'une aide remarquable. Et de fait, si j'avais été en parfaite possession de mes moyens, je pense que j'aurais complètement paniqué entre le stress et l'incompréhension, et me serai trahie une bonne fois pour toute en bégayant comme une demeurée.<br>Tandis que dans le brouillard total dans lequel je me trouvais, les évènements me semblaient tellement lointains que je parvins à articuler une réponse convenable :  
>- C'est ça.<br>- Miss Crusoe, se renseigna le professeur McGonagall après une pause que je jugeais de « circonspection ». Comment avez-vous su que l'imposteur était Maugrey Fol Œil ?  
>- Et bien…le professeur Snape m'a un jour soupçonnée de voler des ingrédients dans la réserve, ceux que l'on utilise pour le Polynectar. Et…comme je faisais beaucoup de ménage, vous savez, j'ai souvent croisé le professeur Maugrey dans les parages. Et puis…<br>- Et puis ?  
>- Quand…quand…Cédric est mort, arrivai-je à articuler, il a profité du fait que Harry Potter ne soit plus surveillé pour le prendre à part. Je me suis dit qu'un auror ne ferait pas cela.<p>

Oui, j'utilisais l'argument de Dumbledore.  
>Enfin, j'utilisais l'argument qu'il aurait du exposer à Harry s'il ne s'était pas éloigné et avait remarqué que Maugrey agissait bizarrement.<br>Euh…vous suivez ?  
>Bref, comme notre chère mascotte à barbe blanche n'avait pas eu l'occasion de déblatérer ce genre de réflexion très judicieuse, j'en ai profité pour fournir des explications et, certes, un peu, un tout petit peu, un chouia, pour passer pour plus intelligente que je ne l'étais.<br>Et ce fut apparemment concluant puisque personne n'y trouva à redire.  
>- Bien, je vous laisse Miss Crusoe, me tint le professeur Trelawney. Mon troisième œil commence à ressentir quelques perturbations.<p>

Elle me serra rapidement la main, ce qui me surprit plus que tout autre chose. Ce fut alors que je remarquai, parmi les entrelacs de bijoux, une bague que je voyais pour la troisième fois de ma vie. Celle de la selkie.  
>J'assimilai le message.<br>Enfin, si message à saisir il y avait.  
>Peu importe, les suppositions s'enchaînèrent dans mon esprit. Et j'en retins une : la selkie avait ensorcelé mon professeur de divination afin de me sauver la mise. L'histoire, les visions, tout avait été inventé pour me fournir une issue de secours.<br>C'était le plus plausible, non ?  
>« Je ne mangerai plus jamais de poisson de ma vie…Bon, à part des sushis. »<p>

Blague foireuse mise à part, on m'avait réellement enlevé une grosse épine du pied.  
>J'aurais pu me détendre si ne demeurait pas toujours le problème de Barty Croupton Junior, qui avait de toute évidence découvert mes « dons ».<br>Et vous savez quoi ? J'ai pu vérifier en quelques minutes que les miracles, dans le monde des sorciers, ne se faisaient pas à moitié. Et de fait, mon problème fut vite annihilé…

Je le compris soudainement lorsque j'entendis des éclats de voix dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie. Des personnes étaient visiblement prises dans une dispute houleuse, et j'éprouvai des frissons en réalisant le genre de discorde dont il pouvait s'agir.  
>Le professeur McGonagall partit s'enquérir de la raison d'un tel raffut, et revint très vite avec l'explication que j'avais soupçonnée.<br>- Bartiméus Croupton Junior, dit-elle d'une voix blanche, a reçu le baiser du détraqueur.

J'aurais voulu pousser un soupir de soulagement, mon ennemi étant à présent dans l'impossibilité de me nuire. Mais…mais c'était une pensée plus qu'effrayante que d'imaginer le sort de cet homme.  
>« Pire que mort ».<br>Cela me rappela que le monde des sorciers, aussi merveilleux qu'il puisse parfois être, renfermait des tendances obscures, d'horreur et de mort, parfois administrées par les représentants de l'ordre eux-mêmes. Les sorciers n'étaient pas bien différents des moldus. Si la peine de mort avait été abolie, chacun utilisait des méthodes effrayantes : la camisole chimique et la lobotomie pours les uns, et pour les autres…le baiser du détraqueur.  
>Je n'étais partisane d'aucune de ces méthodes.<p>

Complètement atrophiée, amorphe et choquée, les professeurs s'avisèrent on ne peu plus judicieusement qu'il me fallait du repos. Ils battirent en retraite, me laissant seule en compagnie de Harry Potter qui, quelques lits plus loin, semblaient cogiter autant que moi.  
>Quelle plaie, de devoir sauver le monde des sorciers, n'est-ce pas ?<br>Cependant, si cette mission me préoccupait au plus haut point, je ne devais oublier qu'un autre challenge m'attendait : l'examen des BUSES, que les autorités de Hogwarts n'avaient malheureusement pas annulé malgré le décès de l'un des élèves.

Aussi je me permets une ellipse conséquente, afin de vous épargner ma période de rémission, mes révisions intensives et le passage de mes examens, que je trouve somme toute moins intéressants que mes occupations de l'été. Et de fait, rien d'exaltant ne s'est passé durant le fin de l'année scolaire. Les cours se faisaient dans une ambiance morose, et le professeur Snape semblait bizarrement m'éviter, tant au niveau de « l'eye contact » que des saloperies verbales. Ce qui, je l'avoue, m'a plutôt manqué, si morne que me paraissait la vie sans au moins une petite attaque personnelle par-ci par-là.  
>Revenons-en donc à mes activités estivales, que j'avais voulues utiles. J'avais trouvé au Chaudron Baveur un emploi en tant que femme de ménage, mon passé de soubrette à l'école des sorciers semblant satisfaire le gérant. Mais ceci n'était qu'un emploi de subsistance, puisque j'avais décidé de « m'offrir » en parallèle un stage de défense.<br>La cause d'un tel choix ? Ma démonstration plus que minable de mes compétences en sorcellerie lors de l'affrontement contre Barty Croupton Junior. Et si face à un tel adversaire, je n'avais pu me défendre plus de quelques secondes, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau si je venais à me frotter à une armée de Mangemorts.

J'arrivai donc le premier jour du stage avec un mélange d'appréhension et de résignation. J'ignorai tout à fait comment cela se passerait, et l'angoisse de me faire à nouveau propulsée les quatre fers en l'air me rendait fébrile. Si la voix de la selkie n'avait pas encore résonné dans ma tête à ce moment-là, j'aurais probablement tout laissé en plan et serais retournée astiquer les chambres en heures supp'.  
>Seule consolation, les autres sorciers qui arrivèrent pour le stage de défense semblaient aussi nerveux et aussi…inoffensifs que moi. Il s'agissait pour la plupart de jeunes sorciers, dont la puberté ne semblait pas s'être encore terminée. Ils ressemblaient à des adolescents chétifs, et je me fis la réflexion que la raison de leur venue était probablement similaire à la mienne.<br>Ils ne savaient pas se défendre.  
>Bien. Au moins, nous en étions tous au même niveau.<p>

Nous attendîmes tous, lorgnant avec suspicion le vaste champ sur lequel nous nous trouvions. Certains semblaient tenter d'évaluer les compétences de chacun, par peur d'être ridiculisés, peut-être, ou alors par simple esprit de compétition. Moi, je préférais feindre l'ignorance. Par gêne d'une telle attitude, mais surtout parce que j'avais réalisé que j'étais la seule fille du lot.

Enfin, un homme d'une carrure impressionnante vint à notre rencontre. Immédiatement, son visage bourru, sa démarche rigide et les cicatrices qui parsemaient son visage ne me parurent pas de bon augure. Ses vêtements kaki et ses hautes bottes dans lesquelles rentrait le pantalon me firent penser à un militaire moldu. Et cette comparaison fut bien vite renforcée par son allocution :

- Rangez-moi immédiatement ces baguettes ! Vous n'en aurez pas besoin pour cette semaine. Enlevez également ces fichues robes de sorcier, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez vous y empêtrer pendant la remise en forme physique…

C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvée à courir au plein milieu d'un champ, à ramper, à sauter…à trainer, en somme, ma pauvre carcasse tant bien que mal.  
>« Putain, du sport » me dis-je en maudissant la masse graisseuse qui me recouvrait.<br>Cependant, malgré toutes l'envie du monde, je ne pris pas du repos. Parce que c'était une bonne façon de retrouver la santé…mais surtout parce que le premier sorcier qui avait essayé de s'asseoir discrètement par terre avait reçu une bonne décharge électrique dans le derrière. Dans le sens propre du terme.  
>Le reste de la semaine consista à suivre un entraînement physique intensif, qui se poursuivit sous forme d'entrainements préliminaires pour toute la durée du stage.<br>La semaine suivante, nous avons eu droit à nos baguettes. Elles n'avaient par contre qu'une utilité restreinte : nous apprenions à désarmer un adversaire sorcier « à la moldu ».  
>Le principe du stage était clair : il ne suffisait pas de savoir lancer des sorts. Il fallait aussi et surtout être prêt à courir ou à se battre avec ses poings en cas de désarmement.<br>C'est plus tard qu'enfin nous avons pu apprendre les sortilèges de défense et d'attaque. Et c'est à partir de là que les accidents en tout genre parvinrent.

Si je m'estimais personnellement très peu douée en sortilèges de défense, certains semblaient oublier tout à coup comment tenir une baguette dès qu'ils se trouvaient face à un adversaire. Entre les sorts ratés et ceux dont les trajectoires demeuraient mystérieuses, j'éprouvais la sensation de me trouver au beau milieu d'un no man's land en période de guerre mondiale. Au moins, puisque le danger d'un sort mal jeté nous menaçait sans cesse, nous avions pu développer d'assez bons réflexes en ce qui concernait le charme du bouclier…

Enfin, tout cela pour dire que l'été ne fut pas pour moi synonyme de repos, mais bien au contraire d'exhaustion. Même grandement aidée par ma potion Anti-sommeil, je rentrais chaque soir dans une sorte de léthargie physique et mentale. Il m'arrivait même parfois d'envisager d'arrêter le stage, comme un certain nombre de sorciers l'avaient fait.  
>Cette idée fut complètement annihilée par une lettre : celle des résultats des examens.<p>

J'appris avec étonnement que j'avais assez travaillé les Sortilèges et la Métamorphose pour y décrocher un Effort exceptionnel.  
>Concernant la Défense contre les forces du Mal, j'écopais d'un pauvre Acceptable que je jugeais sur-noté, l'examinateur ayant fait preuve de sympathie en avisant l'armature qui me servait à soutenir ma colonne vertébrale encore fragile.<br>Je me sentis honteuse en réalisant que je n'aurais pas du décrocher cette buse.  
>Mais pas assez pour me pousser à poursuivre le stage.<br>Non, la note qui a définitivement fait pencher la balance fut l'Optimal que j'avais obtenu en Potions.  
>- Je vais continuer les cours avec Snape l'année prochaine, murmurai-je ébahie.<p>

Snape, oui, Snape, qui m'avait sauvé deux fois, qui m'avait vu deux fois dans un état pitoyable, qui avait eu deux occasions de vérifier ô combien j'étais sans défense.  
>Alors, non.<br>L'année suivante ne devait pas être similaire à la précédente.  
>Non, il ne devait plus jamais me voir chialer comme un bébé.<br>Non, je n'allais plus jamais passer pour une petite chose fragile.

J'allais poursuivre ce fichu stage de défense, pour devenir une grande sorcière, et parce que les petites potiches sans cervelle n'intéressaient sûrement pas mon professeur.  
>Je voulais l'impressionner. Qu'importe ce qu'on pourrait conclure de ce sentiment.<p>

C'est pourquoi, à la rentrée, forte de mes nouvelles compétences et du poids perdu, je me sentais plus confiante que jamais. Alors j'aperçus Snape à la table des professeurs, butai contre le banc et renversai du jus de citrouille sur la table.

* * *

><p><strong>Allez, pour la suite, le grand retour de Snape ! Je prévois un petit jeu bizarre entre Morgane et lui, mouhaha !<strong>


	16. Chapter 16 : Ebullition

**Tadaaaaaaam !  
>Aujourd'hui est un grand jour mesdames (messieurs ?) ! J'ai rangé ma chambre, et j'ai bouclé à une vitesse folle ce chapitre !<br>Aussi je m'excuse d'avance s'il se produit prochainement une apocalypse, ce sera certainement de ma faute...  
>Donc voici le nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous émoustillera et vous permettra de me pardonner le petit coup de mou des derniers jours (ou semaines...ou mois...).<br>Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci encore de vos reviews géniales ! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XVI<strong>

_Ébullition_

Hogwarts était une école remplie de mystères incroyables. Là pouvaient se produire des choses improbables, des monstres pouvaient s'y cacher, des professeurs gentils-mais-qui-se-font-passer-pour-méchants pouvaient y sévir, des passages secrets pouvaient se révéler…  
>Oui, Hogwarts était une école de magie, et cette magie pouvait parfois se révéler bien plus étrange que les cas situés au-dessus.<br>Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ?  
>Parce qu'Ombrage était une vraie casse-couilles, une chieuse innommable, une tête à claques…et pourtant, elle me laissait tranquille.<br>C'était bizarre, n'est-ce pas ?

En premier lieu, par je ne sais quelle prestidigitation, je pus conserver cette folle année ma chambre individuelle au premier étage. L'information qu'une élève écopait d'un tel traitement de faveur ne semblait pas l'avoir atteinte. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir croisée plusieurs fois en sortant de ma chambre, celle-ci se trouvant non loin des quartiers des professeurs.  
>Cependant, elle ne me montra pas un seul signe prouvant qu'elle désapprouvait de telles dispositions.<p>

Plus encore, elle me laissa continuer mes tâches ménagères rémunérées. Ce qui peut s'expliquer tout de même par ses tendances maniaques.  
>Il fallait sans cesse que tout soit propre et ordonné, surtout en ce qui concernait les sols que les élèves salissaient plusieurs fois par journée par leurs sorties répétitives dehors. Je devais donc ensorceler des balais et des serpillères à chaque pause afin qu'ils effectuent le nettoyage pendant les heures de cours. Je leur donnai à chacun les indications des couloirs à récurer. Tâche périlleuse car, si plusieurs des leurs devaient nettoyer le même espace, ceux-ci rentraient en conflit et souillaient plus qu'ils ne lavaient, à la façon de l'Apprenti Sorcier. Ce devait aussi être une raison pour laquelle Ombrage me conservait en tant que femme de ménage. Parce que grâce à ma grande mémoire, ce genre de mésaventure ne s'était jamais produit, et que je n'avais non plus jamais oublié quelconque aile du château. Et personne ne pouvait en faire autant…en toute modestie (Merlin, merci mille fois de ce don !).<p>

Concernant ses cours, je m'efforçais de garder mon calme et de conserver le profil bas que je n'avais malheureusement pas su appliquer lors de l'année précédente. Bizarrement, aussi abjecte que je pusse la trouver, la révolte me semblait bien plus facile à brider que lorsque je me retrouvais face à Snape.

Qu'en était-il de lui, au fait ?  
>Eh bien, celui-ci avait retrouvé ses manières habituelles à la rentrée. Et moi, aussi confiante que j'avais pu me sentir grâce à ma progression dans la pratique des sorts, j'étais revenue à cette foutue fébrilité dès que je l'avais revu. Ma méthode fut donc de faire à nouveau comme si je ne le considérais pas. Quelle mauviette, vous direz-vous…mais quelle mauviette !<p>

Je me défendrai simplement en vous précisant que cette année, les cours de Potions, ce n'était pas de la gnognotte. Nous étions très peu en cours, et les leçons étaient devenues de plus en plus complexes. Et on a beau avoir une mémoire géniale, lorsqu'il s'agit de réflexion, elle ne peut pas tout régler. Aussi, en classe, je préférais pleinement m'absorber dans des leçons qui me semblaient de plus en plus intéressantes, tandis qu'en dehors…je ne pouvais m'empêcher de chercher partout la présence de mon professeur. Non, je n'essayais pas de me retrouver par tous les moyens possibles au même endroit que lui. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lancer constamment un regard circulaire autours de moi afin de vérifier s'il était dans les parages. Et quand il était là ?

Eh bien…je ne faisais rien. Ou alors je me hâtais de faire semblant d'être pressée, et d'aller ailleurs.

Le chercher pour le fuir…j'étais contradictoire, je le sais. Et j'avais déjà conscience du ridicule de la situation à ce moment-là.

C'est pourquoi je me suis rapidement fait la réflexion qu'il fallait qu'il se passe quelque chose. De positif, de négatif, n'importe quoi, mais quelque chose pour me sortir de cette torpeur qui me gagnait à chaque fois que j'apercevais mon professeur de Potions. Je ne supportais plus de tourner en rond les bras croisés, en attendant le jour où enfin, j'aurais pu achever une fois pour toutes les pensées qui lui étaient destinées. J'avais l'impression d'être un lion en cage qui devait sans cesse contenir ses émotions. Entre le travail scolaire, la retenue dont je devais faire preuve, la conception d'une potion on ne peut plus difficile et l'absence d'amis pour me payer une bonne tranche de marrade, l'issue était soit la décompression, soit l'implosion. Je n'étais pas un automate, nom d'un gobelin !

J'allais perdre mon sang froid…et je l'ai perdu.

Je sortais d'un cours d'Histoire de la Magie profondément ennuyant avec la ferme envie d'aller me défouler dehors, lorsqu'Ombrage m'interpela afin que je nettoie _encore_ le couloir sur lequel donnait son bureau.  
>Elle commençait sérieusement à me les briser.<br>J'ensorcelai une serpillère illico presto afin de sortir au plus vite respirer l'air frais, lorsque j'aperçus une maigre petite fille sortir en pleurs du bureau de la graaaaaande inquisitrice. Ses grands yeux larmoyants se portèrent sur moi, et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler de plus belle tandis qu'elle essayait, je ne savais pourquoi, de cacher sa main. Après tout, les punitions d'Ombrage avaient alors une réputation quasi mondiale…  
>- Ca va ? lui demandai-je.<br>La petite ne répondit pas, semblant fixer un point au loin, dans mon dos. Je la pris par l'épaule et lui tins :  
>- Viens, je vais arranger ça. Il doit me rester de l'essence de Murlap quelque part.<p>

Je fis mine de me retourner lorsqu'Ombrage apparut devant moi, l'air hautaine et on ne peut plus satisfaite. Le regard qu'elle lança à la pauvre élève ne fit que conforter l'hypothèse qu'elle prenait un plaisir sadique à torturer ainsi les étudiants.  
>Prise d'une soudaine colère, je mis ma main dans le pan de ma robe et agrippai ma baguette, toujours cachée dans ma poche. Sans réfléchir, je m'adressai à Ombrage :<br>- Attention, ça glisse !

J'agitai alors ma baguette, toujours dissimulée dans ma robe, et lui donnai un petit coup sec sans réelle idée de ce que j'étais en train de faire. Le crapaud rose fit alors une glissade des plus spectaculaires, commençant par un grand écart et se terminant par les quatre fers en l'air.  
>M'avisant du fait qu'elle était assez grande et beaucoup trop fière pour l'aider à se relever, je me saisis la fillette par l'épaule et me retournai avec un sourire difficile à…<br>Et je me retrouvais nez-à-nez avec Snape. Ou du moins nez à menton.

Je perdis immédiatement mon sourire et ouvris même légèrement la bouche de stupeur. Je levai faiblement la tête afin de déterminer la durée de ma punition.  
>Parce qu'il était certain qu'il avait tout vu, depuis le début.<br>Bon sang, pourquoi la gamine ne m'avait-elle pas prévenue plutôt que de rester silencieuse à pleurnicher et en me faisant croire qu'elle me fixait moi, et pas un terrible professeur quelques pas plus loin derrière ?

Enfin, ce qui était fait était fait, et je scrutai avec toute mon attention le visage de mon professeur.  
>Il était impassible.<br>On pouvait donc compter les heures de colle en jours.  
>Toujours impassible.<br>La petite eu la soudaine présence d'esprit de se barrer. Le nombre de jours possédait au moins deux chiffres.  
>J'attendis la sentence pendant un temps qui me parut interminablement long. En même temps, c'est un peu l'effet que cela fait lorsqu'on regarde un tableau, non ? Devant une œuvre qui nous plait, nous avons tendance à rester figés, à la regarder, tandis que le temps semble agréablement s'étirer. Et bien moi, je pouvais admirer l'œuvre de près, avec toute la splendeur que lui procurait un éclairage de fin d'après-midi, pas trop vif et légèrement ocre.<br>Et même si j'essayais de garder une focale des plus larges, afin qu'il ne se rendît pas compte que je le détaillais, je me pris à observer ses lèvres…ces lèvres qui semblaient être faites pour autre chose que de balancer des salop…  
>Etait-ce un sourire ?<br>Le petit retroussement en coin, là, qui remonte légèrement ? Qu'était-ce donc ?  
>Un rictus ? Ou une tentative de sourire ?<br>La punition allait être si horrible ?

Je m'aperçus tout à coup que quelque chose bougeait…en bas. Oui, en bas. Oui, au niveau de la ceinture. Oui, au niveau de _sa_ ceinture. Je me tendis brusquement, trop ahurie de croire, ou ne serait-ce que de penser ce qu'il allait faire.  
>Mais il le fit. Il le fit !<p>

Comment le sais-je ?  
>Parce que quelques millièmes de secondes plus tard retentit une cacophonie, un bruit atroce et perçant. Celui d'une énorme chute de ferraille.<br>Surprise, je me retournai et aperçus le crapaud rose qui, cette fois-ci, se débattait avec une armure qui semblait être tombée sur elle. Son visage était rouge de colère et sa bouche proférait des injures qui auraient fait miauler d'horreur les chatons candides qui parsemaient son bureau.  
>Il l'avait vraiment fait.<br>Je me retournai à nouveau vers le professeur Snape, et ne pus retenir un sourire qui devait en dire long sur ma jubilation.  
>Je repris cependant rapidement mon calme, par peur de me faire prendre, mais surtout par crainte de passer pour une gamine ravie de faire passer sa frustration sur ses camarades durant la récré.<br>Mon professeur aussi avait effacé son semblant de sourire et, avant que je ne puisse calculer quoi que ce soit, il me tint avec une voix à faire frémir les adeptes du téléphone rose :  
>-Miss Crusoe, votre lenteur cérébrale m'inquiète à tel point que je soupçonne une putréfaction incurable de votre matière grise. Aussi je tiens à vous faire remarquer, puisqu'apparemment vos piètres compétences spatiales ne vous le permettent pas, que vous vous trouver sur…mon…chemin.<p>

Je ne m'offensai nullement de sa réplique, bien au contraire. Je lui souris discrètement en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Par merlin, qu'est-ce que j'avais envie de le plaquer contre le mur à cet instant précis, histoire de lui faire découvrir mes véritables capacités…spatiales. Mais je me contentai de répondre avec une voix plus rauque qu'à mon habitude :  
>- Toutes mes excuses, professeur.<p>

Je contournai mon maître des Potions sans plus attendre, avec un calme des plus inhabituels. Avec une démarche lente mais assurée, je traçai mon chemin à travers le couloir. Jusqu'à la bifurcation où…  
>Où je me permis de m'arrêter en reprenant frénétiquement ma respiration.<p>

Grand Dumbledore tout puissant !  
>Venais-je de lancer un sortilège informulé ? Venais-je juste d'éprouver un désir physique envers le professeur Snape, juste sous son nez? Et au fait, ne m'étais-je pas inconsciemment mordillé les lèvres ?<p>

Et, la question la plus importante…Snape ne venait-il pas de faire preuve de clémence à mon encontre ?

Stop, stop, stop.

Il me semblait qu'il y avait tout à coup beaucoup trop de questions à se poser, trop d'émotions à accumuler. Ca aurait pu se borner à sa prunelle noire que ça m'aurait largement suffit. Or là, je pouvais songer à son sourire, sa clémence inhabituelle, sa complicité –même- dans la faute commise. Cela signifiait-il que nous avions trouvé un nouveau terrain d'entente en la volonté de faire passer à Ombrage quelques malheureuses péripéties ?

Mais à quoi donc avait-il pensé ?

Je me fis la réflexion qu'il n'avait certainement pas davantage réfléchi que moi. Qu'il ne s'était certainement pas dit « Tiens, quel heureux hasard, il se trouve que nous partageons la même passion : le dégommage de nunuches en cardigan rose ».  
>Non.<br>Il avait du subir le même sort que moi. Des crétins d'élèves à gérer, un protégé aux tendances courageo-suicidaires, le retour d'un tyran moche et cruel…Oui, il avait certainement du perdre son sang froid, lui aussi.  
>Et Ombrage était la victime toute désignée parmi les plus propices à faire passer sa frustration dessus.<p>

Aussi, comme je le disais au début, Hogwarts était un lieu plein de mystères.  
>Et l'un des plus grands qui s'y soit déroulé fut le rapprochement de Snape et de ma personne, grâce à une maniaque de l'autorité en habits roses.<br>Parce que, bien au-delà de mes espérances qui se bornaient à un petit évènement sentimental, juste histoire de changer d'air, un nouveau jeu commença.

Ce fut le lendemain, en cours de Potions, que le concours fut officiellement –bien que tacitement-ouvert. Et de fait, j'eus la surprise de voir débarquer la grande inquisitrice dans les cachots, armé d'un bloc-notes et d'un stylo. En tendant un peu l'oreille, je crus comprendre qu'Ombrage avait du repousser au lendemain son inspection, pour causes de « problèmes de dos ». Trop fière qu'elle était pour parler de sa glissade et avouer qu'elle était simplement tombée sur les fesses.

Je commençai ma potion sans changer mes habitudes, en me faisant l'espoir que les autres élèves tenteraient comme moi de faire honneur à notre maître des Potions. Snape pouvait certes être parfois abominable de critiques, il n'en demeurait pas moins un excellent professeur, comme l'en témoignait le niveau des étudiants.  
>Ombrage passa entre les rangs, posant des questions ou observant les chaudrons. Snape, quant à lui, était en train d'observer la potion de ma voisine, une Serdaigle, lorsqu'il arriva devant mon chaudron. Trop occupée que j'étais à couper le plus rapidement possible les racines d'un noueux, je ne relevai pas la tête afin d'estimer la réussite ou non de ma décoction.<br>C'est alors que je sentis une présence à ma droite, qui sembla se faufiler jusqu'à se poster à coté de mon professeur. Presque immédiatement, j'entendis l'horrible voix de crécelle du crapaud.  
>Tout en minaudant, Ombrage posait des questions à Snape.<br>Elles me parurent d'abord anodines, normales pour une inspection. Jusqu'à ce que l'inquisitrice entreprenne d'aborder le sujet de ses multiples évictions au poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Elle commença alors à m'irriter sérieusement.  
>Comprenez-moi !<br>Elle m'agaçait avec ses airs innocents de petite fille, elle m'agaçait à enfoncer mine de rien mon professeur de Potion. Je pouvais sentir toute la tension dans la voix de ce dernier. Il n'était pas furieux. Non, il me semblait davantage indigné qu'une petite bureaucrate se permette d'aller fouiller dans ses affaires personnelles.  
>Et elle enfonçait le clou, la ridicule prétentieuse, elle remuait le couteau dans la plaie, elle remuait la touillette dans le chaudron…jusqu'à ce qu'il lui explose à la figure.<p>

Dans le sens propre du terme.

Alors que je n'avais commis aucune erreur dans la mixture, alors que ma potion n'était pas sensée réagir d'une telle façon, une quantité de ma décoction gicla droit sur son horrible cardigan rose, ne faisant de dégâts que sur son unique personne.

L'amphibien croassa de tous ses poumons avant de lancer un sort de Recurvite sur ses vêtements. La potion, plutôt que de s'évaporer, commença alors à ronger et à laisser d'énormes trous dans la veste en laine.  
>Ombrage sortit en courant de la classe, se débrayant de son cardigan sur le chemin, me laissant moi et mon professeur nous regarder comme des chiens de faïence.<p>

Moi ? J'espérais de toutes mes forces qu'il n'ait pas compris que tout cela, c'était du au fait que je…l'appréciais.  
>Mais malheureusement, il n'était pas stupide.<br>Je me rongeai les joues. Et baissai la tête.

Les rires de mes camarades me sortirent alors de ce moment inconfortable, puisqu'ainsi Snape du intimer le silence et ordonner de se remettre au travail des plus sérieusement.

Mais ce n'était pas terminé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ombrage revint en exigeant auprès de mon professeur une correction disciplinaire à mon encontre.  
>- Il s'agit là de ma classe, Mrs Ombrage, et j'estime avoir toute l'autorité nécessaire pour prendre les décisions que la situation exige, répondit-il visiblement agacé que celle-ci revienne afin de lui dicter sa conduite. Sachez par ailleurs que votre…sommation est parfaitement inutile, puisque Miss Crusoe, par son manque indubitable d'habileté, a déjà écopé (il se tourna vers moi) d'une semaine de retenue.<p>

L'inquisitrice, si elle parut satisfaite de ma punition, le parut beaucoup moins de l'avis de Snape concernant son autorité. Aussi s'étala-t-elle en remontrances parfaitement stériles et futiles avant de se diriger d'un pas souverain vers la porte.  
>Je la suivis des yeux, complètement écœurée par une telle attitude.<p>

Lorsqu'elle atteignit la porte, le petit talon de l'une de ses chaussures décida alors subitement de se faire la malle. Ombrage pila, se baissa, et je pus voir qu'elle tenait entre ses mains le reste brisé de l'arrière de sa chaussure.  
>Elle essaya tant bien que mal de sortir de façon digne.<p>

Je regardai alors Snape, suspicieuse, et celui-ci me jaugea à son tour.  
>- Quel tragique accident…dit-il avant de se retourner vers le reste de la classe. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez écoper d'une note aussi minable que vos talents de concentration, je vous conseille de vous remettre immédiatement à votre labeur. Il vous reste vingt minutes (se tournant vers moi). Retenue à 18 heures.<p>

Et il retourna à son bureau.  
>Et je retournai à l'ébullition…l'ébullition de mon chaudron, mais aussi l'ébullition interne qui s'était déclarée dans mon ventre.<br>Le jeu avait commencé.


	17. Chapter 17 : Lunatique

**Héhéhé...hum...euh...hello ?**

**Que dire...? Je suis désolée pour toute cette attente ! Et pour un chapitre aussi riquiqui.  
>Je m'essouffle, ouais, je m'essouffle, mais promis, je fais des efforts !<strong>

**En fait, j'essaye d'égaliser un peu les années, parce que si je n'avais pas cherché à rembourrer un peu l'histoire, l'année correspondante à l'Ordre du Phénix se serait terminée à la fin du chapitre...  
>Et bon, l'histoire est aussi en pleine mutation : j'enlève des passages que j'avais choisi d'écrire à la base, j'en rajoute, je modifie le scénario, et au final, c'est un peu dur de se retrouver là-dedans (parce qu'on ne le croirait pas, mais il y a une certaine intrigue derrière ^^).<strong>

**Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même, vous en aurez pour votre compte, du Severus Snape !  
>Enfin, je souhaite clore en vous remerciant tous pour vos reviews, qui m'encouragent et me permettent de me foutre un coup de pied au cul ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XVII<strong>

_Lunatique_**  
><strong>

Les bougies de la Grande Salle fondaient- et fondaient uniquement- sur Mrs Ombrage.  
>Les épaules voutées, les cheveux dégoulinant de cire encore chaude, l'Inquisitrice semblait sur le point de régurgiter une pléiade d'injures que même les plus machiavéliques des Mangemorts auraient hésité à proférer.<br>Il était évident qu'une telle mésaventure ne comportait aucun danger, surtout pas pour une sorcière, mais cela, ajouté à sa tasse qui s'était renversée, à la bosse soudaine qui s'était formée dans le tapis et l'avait fait trébucher, à l'ongle qu'elle s'était cassé, à l'immense rafale de vent qui l'avait dépenaillée, à ses assiettes en porcelaine qui s'étaient fracassées par terre…tout cela, et bien plus encore, emplit les couloirs d'une nouvelle rumeur : le château de Hogwarts, qui avait déjà eu l'occasion de prouver qu'il pouvait avoir une conscience, se révoltait contre la grande inquisitrice.

Assise sur le banc des Gryffondors, j'observais avec ébahissement le spectacle qui avait provoqué masse de rires et de chuchotements parmi les élèves.  
>Il avait fait fort,…très fort.<p>

Devisant de ma prochaine rouerie –elle se devait d'être au moins aussi impressionnante que cette dernière si je ne voulais pas perdre la face devant mon professeur- je tournai mon regard vers le véritable auteur du crime. Celui-ci mangeait indifféremment son repas, avec son flegme et son sérieux habituel, loin de prêter attention au chahut de la pièce.

« Il ne prend même pas la peine d'admirer son travail, le vantard… »

A peine cette pensée avait-elle eu le temps de germer de mon esprit que mon professeur détournait ses yeux de son assiette pour les figer droit dans les miens, un haussement de sourcil faussement dubitatif signant ce mouvement purement provocateur.  
>Je refusai de détourner le regard telle une admiratrice prise sur le fait d'un zieutage abusif. J'attendis au contraire que mon professeur détournât le sien, siégeant sur mon banc avec une infinie neutralité, comme si ce contact visuel n'avait pas provoqué de remue-ménage gastrique en moi.<br>Mais Snape ne détourna pas les yeux.

« Encore un défi… » pensai-je en ruminant.  
>Je me mordis l'intérieur des joues, songeant à toute allure que je devais trouver rapidement une bonne farce, tout en persévérant dans ce duel de regard.<p>

Snape, pendant ce temps, porta sa fourchette à sa bouche, semblant s'ennuyer du petit jeu qu'il avait lui-même provoqué.  
>Je me rendis alors compte que je tenais moi-même un verre à la main, mon bras s'étant figé dans son élan lorsque le concours de l'œillade la plus obstinée avait débuté. Alors, avec autant de flegme que mon professeur des potions – ou du moins je l'espérais- je portai mon verre aux lèvres tout en maintenant mes yeux dans les siens.<p>

Je le vis, quant à lui, amener à nouveau sa fourchette dans sa…non, à coté de sa bouche.

Le morceau de viande que Snape tentait alors de manger heurta la commissure de ses lèvres et retomba sur la table, laissant une trainée de sauce ainsi que, pendant un très court instant, et je l'aurais juré, un professeur hébété.  
>Déjà très amusée de la situation, Je ne parvins pas à retenir un rire frénétique lorsque j'avisai Snape persister dans son propre jeu en essayant, avec toute la fierté dont il pouvait faire preuve, de s'essuyer la bouche tout en continuant de me regarder.<br>Je pouffai dans mon verre et m'attirai une œillade sévère de la part du maître des potions.  
>Et ce fut à cet instant précis je m'étouffai dans mon jus de citrouille, toussant et crachotant tandis que j'avalai maladroitement le liquide…qui ressortit par mon nez.<p>

J'oubliai alors aussitôt le petit jeu dans lequel nous nous étions plongés pour reposer mon verre et me saisir rapidement d'une serviette. Je continuais de rire, à moitié cachée derrière mon essuie-main, encore hilare de la tournure des évènements.  
>J'avais honte, oui, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être amusée du ridicule de la situation.<p>

Après m'être correctement nettoyée, je me tournai à nouveau vers mon professeur, qui affichait une expression victorieuse sur son visage. Il avait cette petite moue qui lui donnait un certain quelque chose, bien qu'elle fut railleuse.

Je baissai alors faiblement la tête en signe de capitulation, reconnaissant qu'il avait gagné cette partie.

Avant qu'un nouveau défi ne puisse s'enchaîner, je me tournai vers Ombrage, prise d'une soudaine inspiration. Je perçus du coin de l'œil que Snape en faisait autant, certainement intéressé de découvrir la suite, ce qui fut une bonne chose, puisque ma finauderie n'allait durer tout au plus que quelques secondes.

Presque aussitôt, la chaise sur laquelle la grande inquisitrice avait choisit de poser son postérieur s'éleva dans les airs, puis se pencha en avant. Ombrage fit une glissade sur son siège, filant droit vers la table… et son bol de soupe.  
>Ravie, j'observai le résultat de mon calcul de précision : l'affreux amphibien était à moitié affalée sur la table des professeurs et complètement recouverte de soupe aux grumeaux.<p>

J'essayai alors d'analyser subtilement l'expression du visage de mon partenaire –tacite- en saloperies sadiques. Mais rien ne pouvait m'offrir d'indice, puisque son masque était parfaitement lisse et impénétrable.

Il aurait de toute façon été inutile d'espérer qu'il s'incline comme je l'avais fait auparavant…

Je me levai rapidement de mon banc sans perdre davantage de temps à considérer l'expression, ou plutôt l'inexpression, que Snape affichait.  
>Je partis précipitamment avant que ce dernier ne reporte à nouveau son regard sur moi, par crainte d'un nouveau jeu stupide, mais aussi à cause d'une certaine irritation : il n'allait donc jamais se laisser impressionner ?<p>

Ruminant intérieurement ma frustration, je filai en direction de la bibliothèque afin d'y chercher un livre quelque peu particulier.  
>Merci bien, je n'avais pas cette fois-ci à voler l'ouvrage dans la réserve, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un ouvrage de méditation écrit par un sorcier népalais.<p>

Une fois la main dessus, je pus exercer toutes mes facultés de lunatisme, puisque ma mauvaise humeur et ma rancœur furent rapidement balayées par une certaine excitation. Et de fait, ce livre renfermait à ma connaissance des trésors d'utilité.  
>Pourtant, à la vue de la couverture poussiéreuse, très peu d'élèves l'avaient emprunté, ce qui pouvait s'expliquer par le fait qu'à l'époque, et encore aujourd'hui, bien peu de sorciers s'intéressaient à ce genre de magie.<br>Le genre de magie qui ne s'effectue pas d'un coup de baguette, mais qui s'acquière par un travail mental acharné.

Je lus l'ouvrage en un seul après-midi, absolument fascinée, étonnée et impressionnée par ce qu'il prétendait pouvoir apporter. La simple lecture de l'index m'avait arraché un frémissement réjoui.  
>Aussi, après avoir clos le livre pour me rendre en retenue, je souhaitai pour la première fois une punition rapide de la part de Snape, tant il me tardait de mettre en application ce que j'avais lu.<p>

Et c'est ainsi que je me rendis aux cachots pour y retrouver mon professeur, tout un tas de sentiments bouillonnant en moi : l'impatience de m'essayer à une nouvelle magie, l'appréhension suite aux évènements survenus la journée-même, et enfin une volonté de bravade, brusque élan de témérité certainement provoqué par la rancune que je portais à l'encontre de mon professeur depuis le déjeuner.  
>Je me trimballais donc cahin-caha dans les couloirs avec cette valise de sensations sous le bras, jusqu'à mon arrivée devant la porte de la classe. Là, je perdis quelques affaires. Notamment le paquet étiqueté « courage ».<p>

- Miss Crusoe, commença mon professeur sans préambule, dès mon arrivée. Puisque de toute évidence vous ne semblez pas avoir besoin de baguette, vous allez me récurer les chaudrons sans faire une seule fois usage de la magie. J'ose espérer que durant cette retenue, vous observerez un silence aussi absolu que celui dans lequel vous vous plongez pour rendre…service à la communauté sorcière de Hogwarts.

Cette réplique me plongea momentanément dans un silence cérébral.  
>J'observais Snape sans mot dire pendant plusieurs secondes. Parler aussi explicitement de nos petites entourloupes n'était absolument pas prévu au programme. Il venait de briser les règles du non-dit. Qu'est-ce que cela présageait ? Avait-il le projet de me faire chanter si jamais je venais à me trahir officiellement ?<p>

Par précaution, je jouai la fille interloquée :

- J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre, professeur.

- Si vous êtes très dévouée à votre entourage, votre perspicacité semble toujours aussi réduite. Je parle bien évidemment du…ménage acharné que vous menez contre certaines tâches ramenées du ministère.

Je fus complètement prise au dépourvu par cette métaphore. Le sous-entendu était bel et bien là, mais me permettait de m'abstenir de tout avouer implicitement.  
>J'hésitai pendant un court instant sur la démarche à suivre, avant de remarquer que le maître des potions affichait cette même expression de défi que j'avais pu apercevoir quelques heures plus tôt.<br>Il était inutile de me défiler.

- Est-ce que vous voulez parler du…du chewing-gum rose qu'il semble à priori impossible à décaper ?

Je me fustigeai intérieurement de n'avoir pu trouver meilleure image afin de mieux filer la métaphore de Snape. Cependant, ce dernier ne sembla pas trouver mon invention si bancale que cela, puisqu'il répondit immédiatement :

- Celui-là même, Miss.

Je répliquai alors aussitôt, sans réfléchir, dans un réflexe purement défensif :

- Il me semble que vous vous êtes vous-même lancé dans ce travail d'intérêt public, si je ne me trompe, professeur. Et vous n'avez pas été davantage loquace que moi en effectuant ce…service.

Snape se redressa un peu sur son siège, penchant légèrement la tête de coté, et me soutint calmement sur le ton d'une conversation particulièrement plaisante :

- J'ai toujours préféré la discrétion. Voyez-vous, le silence humble des services rendus a quelque chose de…

- Jouissif ?

Putain.  
>Le mot m'avait subitement échappé.<p>

Clair, fort et bien articulé. Aucune chance de le faire passer pour un autre.

Obsédée. Il devait me prendre pour une obsédée.

Severus Snape s'était tu.  
>Il me jaugeait, impassible, un sourcil s'étant subitement relevé à l'entente de mon brusque élan de lyrisme.<br>Il m'a regardé…longtemps…un peu trop longtemps à mon goût, savourant sans nul doute mon incommensurable gêne.

Alors après un moment à la durée indéfinissable, il brisa le silence de sa voix la plus onctueuse :

- J'aillais dire « gratifiant ». A présent, j'aimerais que vous vous détourniez du plaisir apparemment intense que vous procurent vos services à la communauté pour récurer les chaudrons ici présents.

Je m'exécutai immédiatement, me découvrant soudainement une passion fulgurante pour le nettoyage de chaudron.

J'avais complètement oublié mes projets lorsque je regagnai ma chambre, le cerveau complètement occupé à trouver, voire à inventer, des injures assez pertinentes afin d'évaluer la connerie de ma spontanéité.

C'est en jetant à travers la pièce le premier livre qui m'était venu sous la main –geste encore idiot et impulsif- que je me remémorai les desseins que je nourrissais avidement peu avant.

Encore exaspérée de moi-même, j'estimai mes chances quasi-nulles de me vider convenablement l'esprit dans l'optique de pratiquer la méditation. Cependant, comme j'avais décidé de faire de cette pratique une priorité, je me forçai à poser mon cul au fond de mon lit pour la première fois depuis des mois.

Cette nuit-là, je n'obtins pas les résultats escomptés. Il était de toute façon évident que je n'allais pas réussir tous les exercices du premier coup.  
>Il y avait même un lot de consolation : en dépit de mon échec, la méditation m'avait permit d'accéder à un état de bien être que je n'avais pas attendue. Ayant perdue l'habitude de dormir, j'avais enfin redécouvert la sensation de me ressourcer mentalement et physiquement, me permettant notamment de prendre du recul face à certaines…frustrations, que Snape puis moi-même avions provoquées.<p>

J'étais sereine.

J'occupais ainsi systématiquement mon temps libre, enchaînant les échecs avec patience pendant deux mois, supportant avec de plus en plus de quiétude ma vie solitaire ponctuée de cours, de devoirs scolaires et de dégommage d'inquisitrice.  
>Ce fut enfin, début décembre, que j'arrivais à un résultat.<p>

Allongée dans mon lit, dans un état de méditation profonde, je ressentis au fur et à mesure des fourmillements parcourir entièrement mon corps. Les vibrations se firent de plus en plus intenses, et je me sentis simultanément lourde, plaquée contre le matelas, et attirée de force vers le plafond. Je laissais les sensations s'accentuer, endurant patiemment les secousses, jusqu'à me sentir subitement projetée…projetée hors de moi-même.

Alors, j'ouvris les yeux.

Je discernai mon propre visage, allongé dans le lit, tandis que je flottais de façon aérienne au-dessus. Je pouvais me voir dans les moindres détails, m'observer sous des angles qui ne m'étaient même pas accessibles depuis un miroir.  
>Simultanément, je pouvais encore me sentir, les yeux clos, la respiration profonde, comme si j'étais deux êtres à la fois.<p>

Soudain, l'excitation d'avoir réussi fut tellement intense que je réintégrai subitement mon corps, mon pouls ayant beaucoup trop accéléré pour pouvoir maintenir toute forme de méditation.

Mais la victoire était là : j'étais devenue une Voyageuse.


End file.
